<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make my heart beat like the rain by summersocietyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175233">you make my heart beat like the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersocietyy/pseuds/summersocietyy'>summersocietyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Mentions of Violence, mentions of abuse, small town AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersocietyy/pseuds/summersocietyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The air smells damp - it definitely rained last night, and it’ll probably rain more today, judging by the dark clouds above and the gloomy gray sky. As he trudges through the dewy grass, the sounds of the cows waking up makes him smile. He tugs the doors to the barn open, inhaling slowly. He takes in, for the millionth time, just how lucky he is to be where he is. This ranch has been home for the past ten years, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the universe.</p><p>OR the small town au nobody asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons, Krystall Richards/David Rossi, Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/Original Female Character(s), Luke Alvez/oc - Relationship, Penelope Garcia/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Garcia/oc, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/OC, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i'm a new soul i came to this strange town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was 1000000% inspired by spencer and jj's conversation at the end of 15x07!! there will be mentions of abuse throughout the fic, but i'll make sure to put that in the notes at the beginning of each chapter when it's mentioned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>August</em></p><p> </p><p>            Early morning sunlight filters through the curtains, dust motes dancing in the rays as they make puddles of light on the floor and across the bed. Spencer Reid rolls over with a yawn and smacks at his alarm clock, burrowing his face back into his pillow for a few more minutes before he drags himself out of his cozy nest of blankets and shuffles to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He pokes at a few buttons on the coffee maker, waiting to make sure it’s actually brewing before padding back to his room to get dressed for the day.</p><p>            By the time he emerges again, this time fully dressed and at least a <em> little </em> more awake thanks to the cool morning air, the coffee is done brewing. It fills the whole house with its heady scent, and he hums sleepily. Pouring some into his faded travel mug, he dumps his sugar in and swirls it a few times before setting it on the counter. As the sugar dissolves, he tugs on his muck boots and jacket, zipping it up and heading outside.</p><p>            The air smells damp - it definitely rained last night, and it’ll probably rain more today, judging by the dark clouds above and the gloomy gray sky. As he trudges through the dewy grass, the sounds of the cows waking up makes him smile. He tugs the doors to the barn open, inhaling slowly. He takes in, for the millionth time, just how lucky he is to be where he is. This ranch has been home for the past ten years, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the universe.</p><p>            “Morning, ladies.” He calls, moving through the barn and patting each of his cows on the nose gently. They moo in response and he grins when Rosie nudges her head against his hand. He scratches between her ears lightly before going to open the doors leading out to the pasture. He repeats this motion on the other side of the barn, letting the horses out as well. He shuffles around doing what needs to be done - cleaning up the stalls, refilling the feed - then heads back inside. </p><p>            Spencer’s ranch sits on 40 acres of land - it’s a lot for one man to handle, but he handles it just fine, thank you very much. Having the cows and horses helps with the mowing, at least. His house is modestly sized - <em> too big for one man by himself </em>, JJ had said once, but he’d countered that with the fact that most of their get-togethers are held on the ranch so having a bigger house means he can accommodate more people, as well as the fact that most of the kids in their little makeshift family love having sleepovers at the ranch.</p><p>            Shuffling back inside and nudging the door shut behind himself, Spencer tugs off his muck boots and abandons them in the mudroom. His coffee has cooled off enough now that he doesn’t scald his tongue when he takes a sip. Settling at the kitchen table, he drags his notepad closer and scribbles down what he needs to do for the day;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Grocery shopping </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Send mom’s letter </em>
</p><p>Stop by flower shop, bring Will’s birthday present</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Not too many things to do, thankfully. He starts on his grocery list next, mumbling under his breath as he putters around the kitchen and adds things to it. Looks like a big shopping trip this time. Which is fine, he doesn’t mind. And he’s hosting Will’s birthday party on Saturday anyways (with Dave’s help, of course), so he’ll need things for that, too. JJ had assured him she’d bring the decorations, and Dave had insisted on cooking as always, which Spencer has no problem with. Cooking for himself he can do. Cooking for himself plus almost thirty other people on the other hand..</p><p>            Stifling a yawn behind his hand, he tosses his notepad back onto the table and pads into his room to change again. He abandons his heavy flannel and scuffed jeans, tossing them into the hamper and climbing into the shower. He hums to himself as he washes his hair, trying to think of anything else he might’ve missed when making up his grocery list. Satisfied that there’s nothing, he hops out of the shower and shakes his hair out, wrapping a towel around himself and padding out to his dresser.</p><p>            He pulls on fresh jeans and a button down, digging a cardigan out of his closet and pulling his Chucks on. He stuffs his wallet into his pocket and heads back out, grabbing his peacoat and keys and heading for the truck. He flicks the radio to a classical station, humming along softly as strains of Beethoven fill the cab of the truck. The drive into town takes about ten minutes, and with the leaves changing the way they are, it’s gorgeous.</p><p>            Driving through Callahan, Maine (population 400) before everyone wakes up is one of his favorite things in the world. It’s seven-thirty now, most of the town waking slowly, kids getting ready for school, parents getting ready for work. His first stop today is JJ’s flower shop. She’s outside already - Will must be at home with Henry this morning - and she looks up from where she’s setting out a wooden crate as the truck rumbles to a halt outside, waving with a broad smile.</p><p>            “Morning, Spence.” She calls as he climbs out of the truck. She turns to pick up another crate, passing it to Spencer when he returns her greeting and holds his hands out. “I see we’re going full Doctor Reid today, huh?” She teases gently.</p><p>            “Where d’you want this one?” He asks, laughing softly, then sets it behind the one she’d just put down when she points. “How are Will and Henry?” </p><p>            “They’re good! Henry’s all excited about Halloween.” She says, dusting her hands on her jeans. “Wonder who’s fault that is.” Spencer grins at her, his nose crinkling - as godfather, Spencer had taken it upon himself from the day Henry was born to instill a love of all things spooky in the boy.</p><p>            “Did he decide what he wants to be yet?” He asks, stuffing his hands into his pockets as JJ scoops up the hose and starts misting the flowers.</p><p>            “Not yet. We’ve narrowed it down to Spiderman or Luke Skywalker.” JJ laughs. Spencer chuckles, then jogs back to the truck and grabs Will’s present from the passenger seat. He holds it out when he returns and JJ takes it, looking it over. “Oh, he’s gonna <em> love </em> this, Spence, this is great!” Spencer grins proudly, stuffing his hands back into his pockets and rocking on his feet.</p><p>            They chat for a few more minutes, and as Spencer says goodbye and goes to leave, JJ makes a sudden noise and calls for him to wait a moment.</p><p>            “Hey, are you gonna be driving by the B&amp;B by any chance?” She asks, tipping her head. Spencer nods. </p><p>            “I’ve gotta go that way, yeah. You need me to drop something off?” He asks.</p><p>            “Would you mind?” JJ asks. Spencer shakes his head and she grins, hurrying back inside and returning a moment later with two bouquets. “Thank you so much, Spence, I’ve been meaning to bring these by but I just haven’t had a chance.” Spencer waves a hand, taking the bouquets and moving back to the truck. JJ calls a farewell as he climbs in and pulls away from the curb, one he returns with a wave. In his rearview mirror, he can see an old VW Bug take his spot, a young brunette climbing out and hurrying to hug JJ.</p><p>            The bed and breakfast is across town, at the corner of Wilson Street and Harker Road. The house it occupies sat empty and abandoned for a long, long time - up until Aaron Hotchner (call him Hotch, please and thank you) and his son Jack moved in a few years ago. They’d moved to town after Hotch’s wife had been killed in a home invasion, something which Penelope Garcia had found after about five minutes of searching. They needed a fresh start, Hotch had said when Penelope had insisted on throwing them a welcoming party - at the ranch of course, because where else would it be?</p><p>            The B&amp;B had become something of a passion project for Hotch. Spencer had been more than willing to let Hotch and Jack stay with him while Hotch worked on fixing up the old Mills house in town, with the help of their very own Derek Morgan. Hotch and Jack had endeared themselves to their little family quite quickly, and they had been welcomed in with open arms.</p><p>            As he parks, Jack is leaping down the porch stairs and sprinting to the corner, waving over his shoulder as Hotch stands at the railing. Jack shouts a greeting as he runs past Spencer, backpack bouncing against his back as he hurries to catch the bus. Spencer gathers the bouquets from the front seat and heads for the stairs.</p><p>            “Morning, Reid.” Hotch says as Spencer makes his way towards him. </p><p>            “Hey, Hotch.” Spencer returns, holding out the bouquets. “JJ asked me to drop these off.” Hotch swallows his mouthful of coffee and takes a bouquet, gesturing for Spencer to follow him inside. Spencer trails along behind him, looking around absently as Hotch leads him into the kitchen. </p><p>            “Can I get you some coffee?” Hotch asks, reaching for the pot on the counter.</p><p>            “Oh, no thanks, Hotch, I’ve gotta run some other errands.” Spencer says, setting his bouquet on the table. Hotch nods and gives Spencer the check for the flowers, then sees the younger man out. He hovers on the porch as Spencer pulls away, honking the horn once and waving out the window.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            When Spencer returns to Roz’s Garden some two and a half hours later, it’s to see JJ standing at the counter with a young woman with a yellow cast on her left wrist and a pale pink sundress that just barely brushes her knees. As JJ sees him and waves and the young woman with her turns around, Spencer feels his heart jump into his throat - because good God she’s <em> gorgeous </em>.</p><p>            Her dark hair is pulled into a braid over one shoulder, tendrils of curls framing her face delicately. Her eyes are impossibly blue and warm and her lips are impossibly pink and the white cardigan she wears over her sundress complements the tan of her skin so beautifully Spencer thinks he could weep. He clears his throat a little and moves further into the shop, holding out the check Hotch had given him earlier and making note of the way the girl keeps her eyes on him, her whole frame tense.</p><p>            “Hotch asked me to drop this off on my way back out to the ranch.” He says, stopping beside the girl. JJ thanks him and tucks the check into the register and leans on the counter again.</p><p>            “Spence, this is my best friend from Pennsylvania, Zoe. Zoe, this is Spencer Reid.” JJ says, looking between the two of them with a smile. Zoe offers a small wave, shifting to face Spencer properly.</p><p>            “It’s nice to meet you.” She says, her voice soft and gentle and exactly what Spencer imagines a fairy might sound like. </p><p>            “I - yeah, you too!” He says, giving her a small smile. She returns it almost nervously and Spencer shuffles his feet. “Are you just visiting, or?”</p><p>            “Zoe’s moving to town!” JJ says brightly, reaching over to squeeze Zoe’s shoulder lightly. Zoe looks at her with a small smile and nods. “She’s gonna stay over at the B&amp;B.”</p><p>            “Just until I can find a place of my own.” Zoe says quickly, looking at JJ. “I don’t wanna intrude or impose or anything-”</p><p>            “Oh, don’t be silly.” JJ tells her gently. “Hotch says you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” Zoe nods and Spencer shuffles his feet again, then looks at JJ.</p><p>            “I’ve got cold stuff in the truck so I should head home, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” He says. JJ nods, grinning at him.</p><p>            “The boys are excited for brunch!” She says eagerly. Spencer nods and grins, heading for the door.</p><p>            “It was nice to meet you.” He calls to Zoe. She nods, watching him go. As soon as the door is closed and Spencer is climbing into his truck, Zoe whirls back around to face JJ, her eyes wide.</p><p>            “<em> That’s </em> Spence?!” She cries quietly, “Genius-IQ-photographic-memory Spence?!” JJ nods, laughing softly and moving around to the front of the counter to stand beside Zoe. “You didn’t tell me he looked like <em> that </em>!” JJ laughs again, shaking her head fondly.</p><p>            “He’s cute, right?” She says, nudging Zoe gently. She’s not going to try and force Zoe into anything anytime soon - God knows the poor girl doesn’t need it - but she can’t say she’d be upset if Zoe and Spencer got together. They’d make a cute couple, she muses internally, and makes a mental note to bring it up at the next girls night.</p><p>            “He’s beautiful.” Zoe says softly. JJ chuckles, winding an arm around Zoe’s shoulders gently and leading her towards the front door.</p><p>            “C’mon. Hotch has a room waiting for you at the B&amp;B. You can daydream about Spence while you unpack.” She teases. Zoe sputters, shaking her head as they go.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            That night, as Spencer gets ready for bed, his mind keeps wandering to the girl from the flower shop - Zoe. The top of her head had barely come up to his chin, and something about her had seemed so.. Timid. There’s something that makes him want to wrap his arms around her and promise that he’ll protect her from the rest of the world, that he won’t ever let any harm come to her. At the same time, however, something about her seems strong. Resilient. He’ll have to remember to ask her how she got the cast the next time he sees her. As he lays down in bed and burrows under his covers, he finds himself thinking about blue eyes and pink sundresses and the sun.</p><p>            Fifteen minutes away, Zoe sits in the middle of an almost annoyingly soft mattress in her room at the bed and breakfast. The pace of her day is catching up to her quickly, and she lays down, burrowing into her blankets and pressing her cheek to her pillow. She yawns into the fabric, sniffling quietly and trying to let herself relax for the first time in years - she’s safe here. He can’t find her, he’d never think to look for her here. </p><p>            And maybe, <em> just maybe </em>, she muses as her mind drifts to JJ’s genius-IQ-photographic-memory friend, she can let herself be truly happy here.</p><p>            She dreams that night, but for the first time in years, they aren’t bad dreams. When she wakes up in the morning, she doesn’t really remember them, but she remembers enough to know that they were good dreams for once, and the face that’s been tormenting her for so long now wasn’t there. Her phone dings merrily on the nightstand and she grabs it, squinting at the message displayed on the screen, then slides out of bed. JJ had said something to her yesterday before she’d left the B&amp;B about brunch, so Zoe gets herself dressed quickly and heads downstairs. </p><p>            “Morning.” </p><p>            The voice makes her jump about a foot in the air, and Zoe whirls around, putting her hand to her chest. Hotch is perched in a chair, holding his hands up innocently to show he means no harm.</p><p>            “Sorry.” He says quickly, offering a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>            “It’s okay.” Zoe says, willing her heartbeat to return to its normal pace. Hotch closes his newspaper and stands, moving to stand beside Zoe and look out over the town square for a moment. </p><p>            “Did you sleep okay?” He asks, glancing down at her. Zoe looks up and nods after a moment, offering a small smile. She wonders briefly how much JJ told Hotch about her situation. As if he’s reading her mind, he continues. “JJ didn’t tell me much about what you’re going through, just that it was an emergency and you needed somewhere to stay.” Tipping his head, he watches her for a moment, considering the way she seems to shrink away from him as he looks at her. </p><p>            “Yeah.” She says quietly after a moment, watching a few kids across the street run back and forth across their lawn. “Mr. Hotchner, I can’t thank you enough for giving me one of the rooms.”</p><p>            “Any friend of JJ’s is a friend of ours, and if I can help, then I’m more than happy.” He says, smiling gently. His smile widens just so when she gives one in return, and he nods. “And please, call me Hotch.” Zoe nods again, shuffling her feet on the floor of the porch.</p><p>            “JJ invited me for brunch.” She says softly. It almost sounds like she’s asking for permission, and he hums.</p><p>            “Well, if Will’s making his New Orleans French toast, you’re in for a treat.” He says, leaning on the railing. Zoe hovers by the stairs for a moment before moving down them slowly. “Have fun.” Hotch calls after her. She waves over her shoulder as she goes, and Hotch wonders momentarily what exactly she’s gone through.</p><p><br/>****</p><p> </p><p>            JJ is in the front yard with Henry and Spencer when Zoe arrives, Henry settled in Spencer’s lap as they read a book together, and Henry shrieks at the sight of her. He worms his way out of Spencer’s arms and collapses into the grass before jumping to his feet again and running full-tilt towards Zoe. She drops into a crouch instantly, glad she’d chosen jeans this morning as Henry knocks her on her ass.</p><p>            “Zoe, I missed you!” Henry yelps, clinging to her. Zoe laughs softly, a small smile touching her lips as she hugs the boy close.</p><p>            “I missed you too, bug.” She hums, squeezing him tightly for a moment. He returns the squeeze with one of his own, unaware of the way she winces just so at the pressure he applies to a bruise on her throat, then leans away and smooshes her cheeks.</p><p>            “Uncle Spencer is here!” He says, leaping off of her lap. She stands and Henry grabs her hand, yanking her down the walkway and stopping in front of Spencer, who looks up with a small smile and gives a wave. Zoe waves back, scooping Henry up and settling him on her hip when he raises his arms at her. </p><p>            “It’s nice to see you again.” Spencer says, standing and dusting his jeans off. </p><p>            “You too.” Zoe says, resting her cheek to Henry’s hair. She sways with the boy slowly and Spencer watches with a small smile. He glances over his shoulder when Will shouts from the kitchen that brunch is ready. Spencer steps aside, gesturing for the girls to go in ahead of him, then follows them in. They gather around the island in the center of the kitchen, Henry bouncing on Zoe’s knee lightly as they all dig in.</p><p>            Zoe listens more than she talks during their meal - something she’s used to, but in this setting, it’s a welcome thing. She’d rather listen to JJ and Will and Spencer chatter about work and the flower shop. She tips her head down as Henry starts babbling about school, playing with his hair gently as he talks. As they finish, Spencer and Henry rush back outside with Will, and JJ and Zoe stay in the kitchen to clean up.</p><p>            With the dishwasher full and running, Zoe trails after JJ to the front yard again, hovering on the steps as JJ hops down them and joins her boys, stealing a soccer ball away from Will and kicking it towards Henry gently. Spencer is perched on the steps as well, and Zoe sinks down to sit beside him lightly.</p><p>            “How’s your move going?” Spencer asks suddenly. Zoe glances at him, surprised, and shrugs lightly.</p><p>            “I settled into the B&amp;B okay.” She hums, rubbing her knees. “Hotch is really nice.”</p><p>            “Yeah, he’s great.” Spencer says with a grin. “Everyone around town is pretty nice, really.” Zoe nods, resting her chin on her good hand, and Spencer glances at her. “Can I ask what happened?” He asks, gesturing to the cast on her left wrist.</p><p>            “Oh. I fell down the stairs.” Zoe tells him. The lie comes easily, as easily as they all have over the past two and a half years, but she can tell Spencer doesn’t quite believe her. He doesn’t push it though, just nods his head and looks back out over the lawn.</p><p>            “Hey, if you ever want a tour or something, I’d be happy to show you around town.” He says, looking at her again. Zoe looks up at him, stays silent for a long moment. He holds her gaze evenly, and she searches in his eyes for some sort of ulterior motive, something to tell her that she should be running in the other direction as fast as she possibly can.</p><p>            She finds nothing; nothing but honest goodness and gentle smiles. So she smiles back, just a little, but it’s her first real smile in ages, and it feels strange on her face, but in a good way.</p><p>            “I’ll think about it.” She says softly, and she has the same thought she did last night in bed. The thought that just maybe she can let herself be happy here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. there are no words left to speak.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Luke Alvez definitely does not have a crush.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>September</em></p><p> </p><p>            The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon floats through the air as Luke tugs open the door to the diner. Early morning chatter bounces through the restaurant while regular patrons sip at their coffee, waitresses flitting between tables with warm smiles and bright eyes. Luke waves to Josie as he settles into his usual spot, elbows resting on the counter. Before Josie can step in front of him, however, Ellie appears, beaming at him, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, and Luke’s heart jumps into his throat.</p><p><em>             Morning, sunshine! </em> She signs. Luke returns the greeting as Ellie grabs the coffee pot from the back counter and fills the mug she’s set in front of him. He sips at his coffee as she signs at him, nodding his confirmation that he’d like his usual, please and thank you, and watches Ellie as she bounces away, leaning on the counter a little ways down and refilling Jason’s coffee cup with a smile. </p><p>            Sure, Luke doesn’t <em> need </em> to go to the diner every morning before school. Nobody <em> needs </em> to eat out every morning. But it’s become part of his morning routine. Besides, diner coffee tastes better than coffee made at home, and Ellie’s always been more than happy to fill his travel mug for him before he heads off to work. He drags a newspaper closer as Ellie slips into the kitchen, flicking through the pages till he lands on the funnies.</p><p>            He chuckles to himself as he reads them, looking up and pushing the paper away when Ellie sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him, and he grins broadly at her. </p><p><em>             I heard a rumor that there’s a new kindergarten teacher in town </em>. Ellie signs. Luke nods, sipping at his coffee and wiping his hands on his napkin before he answers her.</p><p><em>             Zara or Zelda or something </em> . He signs, <em> I guess she’s staying at the bed and breakfast until she finds an apartment </em>. Ellie hums thoughtfully, leaning a hip against the counter and sipping at her own coffee.</p><p><em>             You be nice to her, Luke Alvez. </em> She signs at him, squinting lightly. Luke feigns offense, putting a hand to his chest, and his heart flutters when Ellie laughs. The sound is warm and sweet and makes him think of freshly baked cookies and caramel-flavored coffee. They sign back and forth sporadically throughout the rest of his visit, and he tucks ten bucks under his plate. He waves to Ellie as he slides off his stool and heads for the door, stretching as he slips out - he has just enough time to stop home and grab Roxy before he heads to school.</p><p>            The tinkling of the bell above the diner door catches his attention and he turns back around, raising a brow when Ellie comes bounding down the stairs after him and pushes a paper bag into his hands. </p><p><em>             You didn’t think I’d forget your two-year anniversary at the school, did you? </em> She signs. Luke blinks twice, then smiles warmly, his heart swelling - in all honesty, <em> he’d </em> forgotten about his two-year anniversary as PE teacher at Callahan Elementary, so he’s not entirely sure why Ellie remembers. He peeks into the bag, gasping when he spies three of her famous brownies, and hauls her into a hug.</p><p>            She laughs in his ear, squeezing him tightly for a moment before she steps back. He signs about a thousand thank you’s as Ellie waves him off, still giggling, and he tells himself that the fluttering in his chest and his stomach is because he’s so excited about the brownies and not at all because he’s been hopelessly ass-over-head in love with Ellison Mackenzie since the day he met her two-and-a-half years ago.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe smooths her skirt, turning in front of the mirror and wondering for the fifth time if she should change again. Glancing at her watch makes the decision for her and she grabs her bag quickly, throwing it over her shoulder and hurrying downstairs. She scurries into the kitchen, stumbling to a halt when she sees Hotch and his son at the table, the boy’s legs swinging as he grins broadly at her.</p><p>            “Morning.” Hotch says, raising a brow. Zoe clears her throat quietly and fixes her hair.</p><p>            “Good morning.” She says softly. </p><p>            “Would you like some breakfast?” Hotch asks. Zoe shakes her head quickly.</p><p>            “No, thank you - I’m running a little behind, actually.” She says. Hotch nods and sips at his coffee, wishing her luck as she hurries for the door, digging her keys out of her bag. She pauses on the porch to double-check one last time that she has everything, and is heading down the stairs when the door bangs open behind her. She freezes, her heart jumping into her throat, and turns around slowly, relaxing only when she sees Jack hurrying towards her.</p><p>            “Zoe, I made this for you!” He crows, waving a piece of construction paper at her. She blinks and furrows her brows, feeling the tension leave her shoulders as she takes the paper. Jack had taken to her almost as soon as she had walked through the door on Friday afternoon with JJ. He’d been patient enough to let her settle into her room, then had eagerly asked if she wanted to play legos with him, completely ignoring his father’s reprimanding look. But Zoe had agreed, settling on the rug in the living room with Jack and helping him build an X-Wing, and she’d found herself smiling and relaxing little by little.</p><p>            She looks at the paper he’s shoved into her hands now, tipping her head. It’s folded in half (sort of) and there’s a big smiley face drawn on the front. She opens the homemade card and feels a smile grace her features. It reads <em> Good luck, Zoe! </em> In Jack’s messy scrawl. Each letter is a different size than the one before it, and the G is backwards, but it makes her heart soar. Crouching down, she draws Jack into a hug and squeezes him gently. </p><p>            “Thank you so much, Jack.” She says softly. He throws his arms around her neck and returns the squeeze easily, then beams at her as he steps back. “I’m gonna put this on my desk.”</p><p>            “I told daddy I’d come check on you during lunch.” He says seriously, and Zoe chuckles. </p><p>            “Well, I’ll see you at lunch, then.” She says. Jack nods and gives her a mock salute, then runs back inside to finish his breakfast. Armed with a newfound confidence and a handmade card, Zoe hurries to her car and heads for the school. She looks around the town as she drives, glad that the school isn’t far away, and parks in the faculty lot. She exhales quietly before she gets out, and grabs the box of supplies out of her trunk, knocking it closed and looking up at the school. It’s been years since she started at a new school, and it’s like being the new kid all over again.</p><p>            A loud bark makes her turn around quickly, and she squeaks when she spies a German shepherd running at her full-tilt, a young man sprinting after her. Zoe goes stock-still, heart pounding, but the dog slows to a trot as she nears and starts sniffing around Zoe’s ankles. She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as the man approaches as well, grimacing.</p><p>            “I’m so sorry, she gets really excited about new people.” He says apologetically. “But she doesn’t usually run off like that. Roxy, here - <em> here </em>.” The dog pads over to sit beside him and looks up at him, tipping her head innocently as he snaps her leash onto her collar. He looks up again after a moment and offers a welcoming smile. “You must be the new kindergarten teacher.” </p><p>            “That’s me.” Zoe says, offering a small, nervous smile of her own. “I’m Zoe.”</p><p>            “Luke, nice to meet you.” He returns, sticking a hand out. Zoe adjusts her grip on the box and shakes Luke’s hand. “I’m the PE teacher.” Zoe nods and they fall into step side-by-side as they head into the school, chattering lightly. Luke does most of the talking, Zoe nodding and chiming in here and there, but mostly she stays quiet. Luke finds himself feeling an almost brotherly sort of protection over her five minutes into their mostly-one-sided conversation, but he keeps that to himself. He walks Zoe to her classroom, leaning against the doorframe as she slips in, Roxy peeking in around his legs.</p><p>            He watches Zoe as she sets her box on the desk and looks around, exhaling softly. She instantly seems more comfortable, more at home than she had in the parking lot or the hallway, and Luke makes a mental note of this. Glancing over her shoulder, she offers a small smile.</p><p>            “Thanks for walking me to class.” She says. Luke chuckles and nods. </p><p>            “Well, I promised a friend I’d be nice to the new kid.” He says, his tone gently teasing. Zoe laughs then, and Luke grins, proud of himself, because that’s a genuine laugh. “Hey, I’ll come find you during lunch, see how your day’s going.”</p><p>            “Ah, two prince charmings coming to check on me during lunch? Must be my lucky day.” She says with a smile. When Luke raises a brow, she continues, “Jack Hotchner said he told his dad he’d come check on me during lunch, too.” Luke chuckles and nods, checking his watch and giving a wave before he heads down the hall towards the gym.</p><p>            Alone in her classroom now, Zoe turns slowly and takes it all in. She’s glad she’d come in over the weekend to make the classroom feel more like it’s <em> hers </em>. She’d received the class roster and taken the time to set up cubbies and seating charts, had lost herself in setting everything up just right, and when she’d checked the clock and realized it was 11:45 at night, she’d felt calmer than she had for months beforehand.</p><p>            She sets a few things out on her desk now, including her card from Jack, and perches in her chair behind it with an exhale. She has five more minutes before the students start arriving, so she takes the time to set out a few morning activities before going to hover by the door and greet her new class as they come in.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            The morning goes by in a whirlwind, and before Zoe knows it, it’s lunch time. She escorts her students down to the cafeteria, making sure everybody has their lunch before heading back to the classroom with her own tray. She sinks into her chair with a slow sigh, smiling slightly as she nibbles at a carrot, and glances up when a knock sounds at the door. She waves a hand for Luke to come in, smiling when she realizes he’s being tailed closely by Jack.</p><p>            “How’s your first day goin’?” Luke asks, pulling a chair up to the desk. He helps Jack settle into it and pulls up another, flopping into that one and nibbling at his own lunch.</p><p>            “Really good, actually.” Zoe says, smiling. “The kids are great. Everyone’s been super nice.” Jack swallows a mouthful of his sandwich and chimes in.</p><p>            “Mrs. Wilson said she thinks you’re doing a great job!” He says, grinning brightly. “She even told Mrs. Strauss!” Luke lets out a low whistle, and Zoe glances at him, brows furrowed just so.</p><p>            “Mrs. Wilson is the secretary - and I’m assuming you met Strauss when you had your interview?” Zoe shakes her head.</p><p>            “Not in person, at least,” She says, “I had a video interview, it was before I moved here. I haven’t had a chance to meet her in person yet.”</p><p>            “Well, you probably will by the end of the day.” Luke tells her. “She’s.. A tough one. To say the least.” Zoe grimaces, suddenly nervous for the end of the day. She lets Luke and Jack distract her through the rest of their lunch hour, wandering back to the cafeteria with Jack when their time is up. They part ways with Luke at the gym and Jack slides his little hand into Zoe’s. She glances down at him with a small smile as he swings their hands lightly.</p><p>            Jack runs off as soon as he spies his class, shouting a farewell over his shoulder, and Zoe corralls her students by the door. They line up quickly and bounce after her down the hall, heading for the playground. Zoe hovers by the edge of the structures as the kids play, keeping count of each of them. When recess is over, she leads them back to the classroom, and they stop in the doorway, frowning curiously as they look around the room - Zoe had taken a moment as they’d left to flick the overhead lights off, opting for a few strings of fairy lights instead. </p><p>            “Miss Zoe?” Pipes up one little voice. Zoe tips her head, indicating that she’s listening. “Why are the lights off?”</p><p>            “We’re gonna have some quiet time.” She says, moving to crouch in front of the kids. “And I thought it could be fun for all of us to read a book together.” </p><p>            “What book?” Chimes in another little voice, this one from a little girl named Savannah.</p><p>            “Well, I’m not sure yet. I thought we could all choose one together.” Zoe says, smiling gently. Fifteen confused pairs of eyes blink at her for a moment, and she raises a brow. </p><p>            “We get to pick the book?” Abel asks. Zoe nods, tipping her head.</p><p>            “I have a few choices we can all pick from.” She says, standing and waving a hand for the kids to follow her. One of the things she’d done over the weekend was set up an armchair in one corner of the room and laid some pillows and bean bag chairs around it. The kids settle into their seats as Zoe scoops her books off the seat of the armchair and perches in it. She lists off the books she’s grabbed, takes a vote, and smiles when they settle on <em> The Secret Garden </em> - it’s one of her favorites.</p><p>            They read the first two chapters of the book and spend the rest of the afternoon working on some literacy problems in the dim lighting of the classroom. When the last ten minutes of the day hit and Zoe tells them she doesn’t assign homework when they ask, it’s like Christmas came two and a half months early. The kids go bounding out of the classroom as soon as they’re released, shouting about no homework and the garden they’d talked about earlier. Zoe waves after them, flicking the lights back on and blinking in the sudden brightness.</p><p>            She’s in the process of cleaning up and pushing the chairs in when someone announces their presence at the door by clearing their throat twice. Zoe looks up and straightens immediately when she realizes it’s the principal, fixing her skirt lightly.</p><p>            “Mrs. Strauss.” She says. </p><p>            Erin Strauss is a formidable woman to say the least. She is certainly the most principal-looking woman Zoe’s ever seen, with her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her matching beige skirt-and-blazer set. </p><p>            “Miss Collins.” Strauss says coolly. “I trust your first day went well?” Zoe clears her throat and nods, offering a nervous smile.</p><p>            “Very well, yes, thank you.” Zoe says. “The kids are great, and everyone’s been really nice.” Strauss nods and hums, coming further into the room and fixing a book on the shelf lightly.</p><p>            “I heard your students shouting as they left for the day. Something about no homework?” Strauss says, brows lifting towards her hairline, and Zoe’s heart jumps into her throat.</p><p>            “Yes, ma’am.” She says, shifting her weight. “I’m a firm believer that homework isn’t beneficial or necessary. The children do enough work here at school, I don’t think they need to be sent home with even more.” Strauss hums, watching her for a few long moments. </p><p>            “We’ll see about that.” Strauss says. “Welcome to Callahan Elementary, Miss Collins.” With that, she turns on her heel and strides out of the room. Zoe exhales quietly, feeling the tension leave her shoulders instantly, and she gathers up her things, shoving them into her bag. She shoulders it quickly and slips out, hurrying down the hall towards the gym. Luke is just coming out when she approaches, and his warm smile calms the frantic butterflies in her chest and stomach a little.</p><p>            “Hey!” He says brightly, holding securely to Roxy’s leash when she tugs on it. “How was your first day?”</p><p>            “Strauss hates me.” Zoe says miserably, reaching out to scratch Roxy’s chin gently. Roxy licks at her hand eagerly as Luke chuckles quietly.</p><p>            “She doesn’t hate you.” He says, falling into step beside Zoe as they head out of the school. “She just.. Takes a while to warm up to people.”</p><p>            “How long did it take her to warm up to you?” Zoe asks, looking up at him. Luke grimaces sheepishly.</p><p>            “I’ll let you know when she does.” He says. Zoe looks at him incredulously, then sighs.</p><p>            “I thought she was gonna rip my head off because I didn’t give out homework!” She says. Luke’s brows lift and Zoe huffs lightly. “Homework doesn’t help anyone with anything. All it does is add more stress and that’s the last thing kids need.” Luke chuckles quietly, shaking his head fondly.</p><p>            “Alright, c’mon.” He says, stopping at Zoe’s car and hovering by the front. “I want you to follow me, okay? I’m gonna give you a proper welcome to Callahan, and you’ll feel way better about your run-in with Strauss after, I promise.” Zoe shifts her weight and nods, climbing into her car and waiting for Luke to pull out of the parking lot. She follows him closely to the diner, looking it over with a small smile when she parks and climbs out - it seems to be the quintessential small-town diner, with a neon sign on the roof and red vinyl seats visible through the large windows at the front. Luke waves a hand, leading her inside.</p><p>            He settles into a booth for a change, letting Roxy settle at his feet, and Zoe slides in across from him. Almost immediately, a young brunette appears at the end of the table, her hands flying as she signs at Luke. Zoe watches with wide eyes, awestruck as she always has been by the beauty of sign language.</p><p>            “This is Ellie.” Luke says, signing as he speaks. He signs Zoe’s name and Ellie beams at her, waving eagerly. Zoe returns the smile and waves back, shuffling her feet lightly. Luke signs back and forth with Ellie for a few moments before Ellie bounces away, heading behind the counter with their drink orders scribbled on her notepad.</p><p>            “Ellie owns the diner.” Luke tells Zoe, nodding when she does. “She grew up here and moved away for culinary school, which was a little rough. She lost her hearing when she was seventeen.”</p><p>            “Damn.” Zoe says softly, glancing at the girl behind the counter. She’s bright and bubbly, and it’s clear to Zoe that Ellie has never let her lack of hearing dissuade her from anything. Luke nods as Ellie reappears with their sodas. She hovers, notepad ready and waiting, and scribbles down their orders as Luke signs them.</p><p>            “She told me once that her family used to come here all the time when she was a kid, but right before she moved away to go to school, it closed.” He says, sipping at his drink as Ellie flounces away. “She saved up every penny she could and bought the place as soon as she moved back, and it’s like a Callahan landmark now.” Zoe hums thoughtfully.</p><p>            “It seems like everyone knows some ASL.” She muses, watching another man a few booths down interact with Ellie. </p><p>            “Yeah, all the regulars learned a handful of signs when she moved back and bought the place, just to make it easier on everyone.” Luke says. “I took it as a language in high school and continued in college, so I taught some of them.”</p><p>            Ellie comes back over at this moment, two plates in her hands, and sets them on the table. Luke and Zoe both sign a quick thank you and Ellie smiles, squeezing Luke’s shoulder gently as she turns and heads to another booth at the opposite end of the diner. Luke watches Ellie go with a small smile, then digs into his burger eagerly.</p><p>             Nibbling at her fries, Zoe watches Ellie go, then turns back to Luke.</p><p>            “So.” She says. Luke raises a brow.</p><p>            “So.” He repeats.</p><p>            “So, exactly how long have you liked her?”</p><p>            Luke chokes on his soda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen I watched that one episode where Luke was like "this witness is deaf and I know sign language" and I haven't stopped thinking about him being in love with a deaf girl since then SO!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Abigail Williams spills her coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>September</em></p><p> </p><p>            The first time Penelope Garcia walked into May Castillo’s shop, May was sure she was lost. After all, why would someone who dressed like a walking, talking rainbow come into the local new age shop? But Penelope had puttered around for a while before selecting a few crystals and bringing them to the counter with a big, broad smile, and now, May finds herself hoping that it’s Penelope coming in every time the door to the shop opens.</p><p>            It usually is.</p><p>            Today is no different. May is sitting at the counter, flipping through a book slowly when the door opens and she spies the tell-tale bright pink of Penelope’s favorite pair of heels. </p><p>            “Morning, Penelope.” She calls. Penelope pokes her head around a book display, smiling sweetly, and May feels her heart jump. </p><p>            “Hi!” Penelope says brightly. She comes to the counter and sets a paper cup on the table, grinning. “I got you a coffee.” May blinks twice, looking between Penelope and the coffee for a moment. </p><p>            “Why?” She asks finally. The smile on Penelope’s face falters for half a second, but May notices and grabs the coffee, taking a sip - it’s perfect, just the way she likes it. </p><p>            “I remembered you saying the other day that your coffee machine at home broke, so I thought I’d treat you to some.” Penelope tells her. May watches her for another moment, then smiles, reaching over and squeezing Penelope’s hand lightly.</p><p>            “Thanks, Pen.” She says gently. Penelope’s smile is back full force now as she beams at May, and May takes a moment to consider how different they truly are. Penelope’s dress today is a deep blue with flowers printed all over it. She wears a bright pink cardigan over top of it to match her bright pink heels, and her hair is done up in big curls. </p><p>            May, however, lands on the opposite end of the spectrum. While Penelope is all bright colors and fun patterns, May is much more comfortable in Earth tones - today, for instance, she’s opted for a pair of sienna-colored skinny jeans and an ivory sweater. And Penelope’s heels add a solid five inches to her height, while May’s deep brown flats do nothing for hers. </p><p>            How exactly they ended up becoming such close friends, May isn’t sure. And she’s not sure she’ll ever really know, but she’s okay with that. If she <em> had </em> to say, she’d tell you it’s probably just because Penelope has such a loud personality, and they balance each other out. The very first time she’d come into the shop, Penelope had ended up inviting May over for a girls night with herself and her friends JJ and Emily five minutes in. And May wasn’t exactly new in town - she’d been living there for about four years at the time - but she didn’t exactly have many friends, either, so she’d taken the blonde up on the offer.</p><p>            And she’d found herself with three new friends and a recurring girls night every Friday. Eventually, Penelope had involved a few of the other girls in town - Abby (who worked with her at the animal sanctuary), Callie (the nurse at Callahan Elementary and Abby’s twin sister), and Ellie (who ran the diner).</p><p>            “Did you hear there’s a new girl in town?” Penelope asks, leaning against the counter and bringing May back to the present. May chuckles, nodding - Penelope is always the best source for gossip, and May’s fairly certain that she knows the gossip about certain people before they even know they’re being gossipped about.</p><p>            “I saw her walk by yesterday.” May hums, sipping at her coffee. “I think Abby said she’s staying over at Haley’s. I was thinking about bringing her some muffins or something.”</p><p>            “Oh my gosh, we should<em> totally </em> bake her something!” Penelope gasps, and May admires the way her entire face lights up at the very idea of it. “We could ask Kristy for help, too! May, that would be so fun!”  May laughs softly, nodding.</p><p>            “Alright, let’s get together and bake her something, then.” She chuckles. Penelope squeals and claps lightly, then glances at her watch. </p><p>            “I gotta go, but I’ll text you about baking! We’ll make a whole girls night of it!” She says, waving as she scurries away. May watches her go, shaking her head fondly as her heels click-click-click out of the shop, then sighs slowly. She shakes herself a little, forcing herself out of her daydreams, and busies herself with rearranging the items on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            If there’s one thing Abigail Williams hates, it’s being late. To anything, really, but especially to work. The line at the coffee shop didn’t seem to care this morning, however, and she rushes into the animal sanctuary five minutes late, immeasurably grateful that Penelope doesn’t <em> actually </em> care all that much if she’s late as long as she shows up.</p><p>            “I’m here, Pen!” She shouts, hurrying around the counter and setting the coffees down. She tugs off her coat and hangs it up before flopping into her chair, spinning it back towards the desk as she settles. “I come bearing coffee!” The familiar clicking of Penelope’s heels announces her arrival and Abby looks up with a sheepish smile as her boss and best friend emerges from the back hall. She holds up Penelope’s coffee and the blonde grins at her, leaning down to peck her cheek lightly.</p><p>            “Emily’s supposed to come by today with some new designs for the wall mural.” Penelope says, leaning on the counter. “Other than that, we don’t have a whole lot going on today.” Abby nods, sipping at her own coffee and humming - maybe she’ll actually get to meet the elusive Emily Prentiss today. Every time she’s gone to a girls night, Emily’s had to reschedule for some reason or another and Abby’s started to wonder if she actually exists. After a moment, she looks up at Penelope and squints.</p><p>            “You saw May this morning, didn’t you?” She asks. Penelope gapes at her, sputtering for a moment.</p><p>            “How do you <em> always </em> know?” Penelope whines, and Abby laughs quietly.</p><p>            “You get this goofy smile whenever you go see her, Pen.” The brunette says, “It’s so painfully obvious how much you like her.”</p><p>            “Do you think she knows?” Penelope asks anxiously. Abby shakes her head. </p><p>            “Nah. I think she’s totally clueless, honestly. But you should ask her out!” She says. </p><p>            “Oh, no. No no no, I couldn’t do that.” Penelope says quickly, shaking her head. “Nope. If I ask her out and she doesn’t feel the same way that ruins everything, Ab!” Before either of them can say anything else, the buzzer at the back door sounds and they jump a little.</p><p>            “That must be the shipment of the new dog food for Mrs. Carson.” Abby says as a car pulls up to the curb. She hops up and grabs her coffee, waving a hand. “You do this, I’ll go deal with the delivery.” And with that, she scurries to the back door as the buzzer sounds again, her pale pink skirt flouncing around her knees as she goes. The bell above the door jingles brightly as Emily slips inside and grins at Penelope. </p><p>            “What’s up, PG?” She asks, hugging Penelope lightly. She steps back and sets a folder on the counter, flipping it open and laying out a few images she’s drawn up on her iPad over the past week or so. The two get so wrapped up in talking about and planning the mural that neither of them notices Abby’s reappearance until the door into the back hall closes and they both turn around.</p><p>            As soon as Abby lays eyes on Emily, she drops her coffee. As it splashes against her shins, she thanks whatever higher power there is that she’d decided to go with an iced coffee instead of a hot today. But looking at Emily Prentiss, who could blame her for losing her grip on everything? Because Emily Prentiss, with her dark hair and dark eyes and fair skin and sweet smile, is the most beautiful woman Abby’s ever seen.</p><p>            She squeaks, the chill of the coffee jerking her back to reality and she rushes to grab the paper towels from the desk. As she starts wiping up the coffee, a pair of black boots steps into her vision and she looks up, cheeks burning hotter than the sun. Emily is crouched in front of her, helping to wipe up the coffee and handing her the now-empty cup with a gentle smile.</p><p>            “Hi.” Emily says.</p><p>            “Hi.” Abby returns softly. They stand and Abby hurries to toss the paper towels into the trash before drying her hands with another one quickly. Emily approaches and holds out a hand, one which Abby takes and shakes lightly. Penelope watches the interaction with narrowed eyes.</p><p>            “I’m Emily. You must be Abby?” </p><p>            Abby nods, clearing her throat. “It’s nice to meet you finally.” She says. Emily grins and nods.</p><p>            “You too.” She says warmly. “Penelope talks about you all the time, I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to meet sooner.” Abby nods, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear absently. “I was almost starting to think you didn’t exist.”</p><p>            Abby blinks at that, then smiles. “I was starting to think the same about you.” She says, and when she giggles, Emily’s heart flutters. Emily’s phone buzzes in her pocket and she digs it out, huffing quietly.</p><p>            “I’ve gotta go, Pen, but look over those designs and text me!” She says. As she leaves, she glances over her shoulder and gives Abby one last smile. “Nice to meet you.” She says. Abby nods, watching her go. As soon as she’s out the door, Abby sighs softly and puts her hands to her cheeks.</p><p>            “You never said she was <em> gorgeous </em>.” She says dreamily. Penelope laughs brightly and guides Abby back towards her chair behind the desk. “Seriously, Pen, in all the times you’ve mentioned her, you never told me how pretty she is.” Abby flops into her chair and puts her chin in her hand, watching as Emily’s car pulls away from the curb. Chuckling quietly, Penelope pats Abby’s shoulder gently. </p><p>            “Now who’s got the crush?” She teases gently, laughing and hurrying away when Abby turns and throws a pompom decoration at her.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe is slowly starting to learn her way around town - granted, she’s only been here for two-and-a-half weeks, but she’s figuring it out. She’s still on the hunt for an apartment of her own and she’s slowly warming up to the people she’s met. Luke and Hotch were easy to warm up to; Luke because he’s like the human embodiment of a golden retriever, Hotch because he reminds Zoe of her favorite uncle. JJ had introduced Zoe to a bunch of her friends at a girls night her first weekend in town, and she’d opened up to them almost immediately - her walls are still up, naturally, but it’s easier to warm up and let herself be a little more vulnerable around other women.</p><p>            And then there’s Spencer Reid.</p><p>            She can’t quite figure Spencer out. When JJ had first told Zoe about him, she’d said he was like a gentle giant, and from what Zoe’s seen so far, that’s accurate. Spencer is six-foot-one and looks like he weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet, and she’s kind of terrified of him. But the kindness in his eyes and the warm smiles he gives her every time they see each other out around town are slowly pulling her out of her shell around him. Which is good, she supposes, considering JJ is her best friend and Spencer seems to hang around JJ more than anyone else.</p><p>            Speak of the devil. As she parks outside the general store and climbs out, a familiar-sounding truck parks two spots down and Spencer climbs out, smiling and waving when he sees her. She waves back and heads for the front door, glancing to the side when Spencer jogs over and falls into step beside her.</p><p>            “Hi.” He says, grinning down at her. She glances up and offers a small smile of her own.</p><p>            “Hi.” She returns, pausing just inside the door to grab a basket. Spencer does the same, keeping pace beside Zoe easily. “Are you just gonna follow me around the store?” She asks, her tone teasing, glancing at him over her shoulder as he pauses to grab a box of cereal. Spencer chuckles, shrugging.</p><p>            “Maybe I just so happen to need things from the same aisles as you.” He says. Zoe smiles a little, shaking her head, but she doesn’t say anything else. “Any luck finding an apartment?”</p><p>            “Not yet.” Zoe sighs, rubbing her cheek with her good hand as they wander. “JJ and Penelope are gonna help me look this weekend. Penelope said she thinks there’s one opening up in her building.” Spencer hums.</p><p>            “You could always ask Morgan.” He tells her. When she glances up at him with a furrowed brow, he points towards the front of the shop, where Morgan is standing and chattering with Krystall, both of them laughing brightly. “He fixes up houses and rents them out, I think one of them has apartments in it.” Zoe nods thoughtfully, making a mental note of that.</p><p>            “How are things on the ranch?” She asks, pausing to grab a box of pasta. She pushes onto her toes in an attempt to reach a jar of pasta sauce, settling back down when Spencer leans over her and snags it. She takes it from him with a soft thank you. </p><p>            “Pretty good. Penelope’s trying really hard to get me to host a party or something after Halloween.” He hums. Zoe laughs softly, nodding - that sounds about right for Penelope Garcia. “But I’m already hosting Thanksgiving, I don’t know if I could plan something else.”</p><p>            “Have Penelope plan it.” Zoe says simply, shrugging lightly. Spencer chuckles, nodding. </p><p>            “There’s an idea.” He muses. “I’ll think about that.” They continue their impromptu mutual shopping trip, chattering lightly about everything and nothing, and Zoe finds herself relaxing more and more as they talk. When they’re both finished, they make their way to the checkout lanes and unload their baskets. As the kid at the register is scanning Zoe’s groceries, Spencer calls Morgan over.</p><p>            “Hey kid.” Morgan says with a grin, clapping Spencer on the shoulder lightly. Spencer returns the greeting as Zoe glances over and digs her wallet out of her purse.</p><p>            “Morgan, this is Zoe. Zoe, Derek Morgan.” Spencer says. Zoe nods and shakes Morgan’s hand lightly after she sticks her card into the machine. “Morgan, one of your houses has apartments in it, right?” </p><p>            “Yeah, the one on White Street. Why? That ranch of yours finally get to be too much?” Morgan teases. Spencer rolls his eyes with a smile.</p><p>            “The ranch is fine. Zoe just moved to town and is looking for an apartment.” Spencer says. Morgan raises his brows and glances at Zoe, who nods, cheeks burning.</p><p>            “How soon do you need it?” He asks. Zoe shrugs.</p><p>            “I’m staying at the B&amp;B right now.” She tells him softly. Morgan nods thoughtfully. </p><p>            “Well, one of the apartments in the White Street house is open. If you want it, it’s yours, sweetheart.” Morgan says. Zoe looks up at him and she can feel tears burning behind her eyes but she wills them back.</p><p>            “Really?” She asks quietly. Morgan tips his head, frowning just so.</p><p>            “Yeah. There’s no furniture in it, but it’s available.” He says gently. Zoe bites the inside of her lip hard and nods. </p><p>            “That - thank you.” She says. Morgan smiles gently now, nodding. Reaching over the conveyor belt, he snags a scrap of paper and scribbles his name and number on it, along with the address of the house. </p><p>            “Gimme a call later and I’ll get you the key so you can check it out.” He says. Zoe nods and takes the paper, gathering her bags and stepping aside as Morgan slips away. She watches him go, then follows Spencer out of the shop quietly. Tucking her bags into her trunk, she closes it and leans against the car for a moment, staring at the ground. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when Spencer’s shoes appear in her vision and she glances up to see him looking at her, frowning lightly.</p><p>            “Are you okay?” He asks softly. Zoe clears her throat quickly and nods.</p><p>            “I wasn’t expecting to find an apartment today.” She says, hoping her voice sounds more confident than she feels. Spencer nods, watching her, not looking entirely convinced, but he drops it. </p><p>            “Well - hey, I have to drop my groceries off at home, but uh.. Do you want me to come with you? To look at the apartment?” He asks gently. Zoe bites her cheek and nods after a moment.</p><p>            “That’d be good.” She says. Spencer smiles gently and nods. </p><p>            “I’ll come by the B&amp;B in a couple hours.” He tells her. Zoe nods again, watching him go back to his truck, and climbs into the front seat of her little yellow punchbuggy. She exhales slowly and heads towards the B&amp;B, managing to keep herself together until she gets to her room. As soon as the door is closed behind her, she sinks to the floor and leans against the bed and promptly bursts into tears.</p><p>            She’s not sure how long she’s been sitting like that when a timid knock sounds at her door. She sniffles and wipes her cheeks quickly, then stands and clears her throat as she pads over to open the door. Jack stands on the other side, looking up at her with a frown on his little face.</p><p>            “Are you okay?” He asks. Zoe feels a fresh wave of tears well in her eyes and she nods quickly. Before she can say anything, however, Jack throws his arms around her middle and hugs her tightly. Startled, she settles her arms around his shoulders and relaxes after a moment, exhaling unsteadily. Jack squeezes her waist and looks up at her, brown eyes warm and worried. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>            “Nothing, buddy.” She says softly, brushing his hair back gently. “I’m okay, I promise. I’m just feeling.. A little overwhelmed.” </p><p>            “Why?” Jack asks quietly, frowning. Zoe sighs slowly, considering the best way to answer his question. She steps out of his embrace and pads over to the window, perching on the cushion there and patting the spot beside her. Jack climbs up and sits next to her, scooting as close as he can.</p><p>            “For a long time, it seemed like.. Like only bad things were happening to me.” She tells him, brushing her good hand through his hair gently. He tucks himself into her side, frowning up at her. “And I was really sad for a long time. But since I moved here, I’ve made some friends and I’m feeling happy again. And it feels like good things are happening more and more often, and it just overwhelmed me.”</p><p>            “I think that’s how daddy felt when we moved here.” Jack says thoughtfully. Zoe looks down at him and brushes his hair back, letting him sit with his thoughts for a moment before he continues. “He was really sad all the time. But we made lots of friends! And we talk to mommy sometimes at night. I think that helps.” Zoe smiles softly, nodding.</p><p>            “How do you talk to her?” She asks.</p><p>            “Daddy lights a candle before bed and we tell her about our day, and then we blow it out.” Jack tells her. Zoe nods, humming thoughtfully.</p><p>            “That sounds nice.” She says softly, leaning down to kiss his hair gently. “I’m sure your mommy loves hearing from you like that.” Jack smiles up at her and hugs her again, and Zoe closes her eyes, settling her arms around the boy’s shoulders and resting her cheek to her hair.</p><p>            If there’s one thing she’s learned in her years of teaching, it’s that there’s nothing quite like a hug from a child to help you feel better, no matter what the problem is. When her grandmother had passed and she’d taken a few days off to go to the funeral, she’d come back to a massive group hug from the kids she’d been student-teaching. When she’d been home sick with the flu and had finally come back, she’d gotten a huge hug from each of her students as they’d come in that morning. She rubs Jack’s back slowly, humming softly, and glances up when she hears footsteps outside the door.</p><p>            Hotch is standing there, arms crossed, a small smile on his lips. Jack looks up and grins at his father, wiggling out of Zoe’s arms and running across the room. Hotch scoops him up and hugs him tightly for a moment.</p><p>            “Zoe, Spencer’s here.” Hotch says, setting Jack back on the floor. Jack’s eyes light up and he scoots around Hotch’s legs, sprinting for the stairs and shouting for Spencer. Zoe nods and clears her throat.</p><p>            “Do I look like a mess?” She asks. Hotch chuckles and shakes his head, picking up her sweater and holding it out. Zoe takes it and slips it on. </p><p>            “You look fine.” He promises gently. Zoe nods, fiddling with the hem of the sweater before looking up at Hotch again.</p><p>            “He’s an amazing kid.” She says softly. Hotch glances towards the stairs as they slip out of Zoe’s room, smiling softly as Jack shouts something about Star Wars with Spencer. “You’ve done an incredible job with him.”</p><p>            “I’ve had help.” Hotch says honestly. “It was hard when we first moved here, but we’ve made friends. A family.” Zoe nods again, glancing up as Hotch catches her arm gently at the top of the stairs. The moment of panic that bubbles in her chest is mitigated by the gentleness in Hotch’s eyes. </p><p>            “I want you to know that you can talk to me.” He says softly. Zoe watches him, brows furrowing just so as she contemplates his words. “About anything - good, bad, whatever’s going on. Like I said when you first got here, JJ didn’t tell me much about what was going on, just that it was an emergency, but if you need someone to talk to.. I’m here.”</p><p>            Zoe feels tears burn behind her eyes for the third time this afternoon and she nods, offering a small smile. </p><p>            “Thank you.” She says softly. Hotch smiles gently and squeezes her shoulder lightly, and she follows him downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe stands in the middle of the empty living room, turning around in a circle slowly. Morgan and Spencer watch her from the doorway, both with small smiles. Pushing away from the wall, Morgan joins Zoe in the middle of the room and puts his hands on his hips. </p><p>            “What d’you think?” He asks. Zoe looks up at him, her eyes bright, and when she smiles Spencer thinks it looks like the sun coming through the clouds on a rainy day. </p><p>            “It’s perfect.” She says softly. Morgan beams at her and squeezes her shoulder gently, then digs the key out of his pocket and holds it out.</p><p>            “It’s all yours, sweetheart.” He says. Zoe takes the key slowly and stares up at Morgan for a long moment before she throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. He laughs softly, surprised at the contact, and returns the hug, patting her back gently. He squeezes her shoulders again when she steps back.</p><p>            “Thank you so much.” Zoe says. Morgan smiles warmly and nods.</p><p>            "Don’t mention it. And if you need anything at all, my number’s on the fridge.” He tells her. Zoe nods and watches Morgan go, exhaling and looking around the living room again before her eyes land on Spencer, who grins at her.</p><p>            “Welcome home.” He says. Zoe smiles again and Spencer feels his heart flip-flop within his ribs. </p><p>            “Thank you for coming with me.” She says. Spencer nods, moving to stand beside her and looking around the room slowly. “Now I just gotta find furniture - I hate moving.” Spencer laughs softly, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>            “Well, lucky for you, you know someone with a truck <em> and </em> who knows all the best antique stores in a fifty-mile radius. Plus there’s a Walmart in Freeport if you need it.” He says. Zoe laughs quietly and smiles up at Spencer again, biting her lip for a moment as she considers her next question carefully. Spencer begins to meander around the perimeter of the room, peeking out the windows curiously.</p><p>            “Hey.” She says, crossing her arms as he turns around, brows raised. “Maybe you could take me on that tour of the town you promised?”</p><p>            Spencer blinks once, then smiles softly.</p><p>            “I’d love to.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH NO THEY'RE CUTE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. it's always better when we're together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Jack Hotchner breaks his wrist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of broken bones in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>September</em></p><p> </p><p>            Jack Hotchner is seven years old. He likes Star Wars, riding his bike, and his dad. He dislikes brussels sprouts, bullies, and as he falls onto the wood chips and hears a terrible snapping noise when he lands on his wrist, he decides he <em> hates </em> broken bones. A bully is exactly how he ended up in this position, anyways - Ronnie Torrance had spent all morning teasing Jack and calling him names and saying that he’s too little to hang upside down on the monkey bars, and Jack is <em> sick of it </em>. So he’d done what any self-respecting seven-year-old would do, and set out to prove Ronnie wrong.</p><p>            And yet, it turns out, Ronnie might’ve been right. He can hear other kids shrieking as he sits up slowly, tears stinging his eyes when he looks down at his wrist - he’s pretty sure it’s not <em> actually </em> supposed to bend that way, but he’s not a doctor so who knows? It’s never bent that way before, though. He looks up with a grimace as Mrs. Walsh hurries over and crouches beside him, asking what happened frantically before helping him to his feet.</p><p>           He’s lucky it wasn’t his neck, Mrs. Walsh tells him as she hurries him to the nurse’s office. He keeps up with her as best as he can on his short little legs, cradling his arm against his chest delicately. He can feel anxiety bubbling in his stomach the closer to the nurse they get - he’s only been to the nurse twice in his time at Callahan Elementary, and both times she wasn’t particularly friendly.</p><p>            But as they burst into the office and a young woman looks up, his heart lifts a little - this is a different nurse. Her badge reads <em> Nurse Callie </em>, and she tips her head, her mahogany ponytail flopping over one shoulder gracefully. </p><p>            “What’s going on?” She asks, then hurries forward when she sees Jack’s wrist. </p><p>            “I fell.” Jack says simply, looking up at her. Callie hums and nods as Mrs. Walsh tells Callie his father’s name. Guiding Jack to one of the beds covered in crinkly paper, Callie thanks Mrs. Walsh and heads for her desk, grabbing a few supplies before coming back over to sit in front of Jack. As she sets his wrist, she asks him gentle questions and listens intently, making a silly joke about something or other when she sees tears start to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>            When that’s finished, she disappears behind a door for a moment, reappearing quickly with a juice box and a granola bar, both of which she hands to Jack before going to her desk. She flips through her files for a moment before finding his and opening it, then dials his dad’s number, perching on the edge of her desk as she does so.</p><p>            “Hi, I’m looking to speak to Aaron Hotchner?” She says when he picks up. She’s silent for a moment and Jack watches her thoughtfully. “Hi, Mr. Hotchner, this is Nurse Callie at Callahan Elementary.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Hotch hasn’t moved this fast since the day Haley died. His heart is pounding in his chest now like it did that day as well, and logically he knows that everything is fine - a call from the school nurse saying <em> Mr. Hotchner, your son fell from one of our playground structures and we’re concerned that he may have broken his wrist </em>is certainly cause for concern, but not nearly the level of concern he’s feeling. </p><p>            He rushes into the school and takes just enough time to sign in as a visitor and ask for directions to the nurse’s office. The secretary has barely finished telling him which way to go when he takes off down the hall again. He stumbles into the nurse’s office, eyes wild, and only relaxes when he spies Jack perched on one of the beds, his little legs swinging. The woman beside him looks up, eyes widening just so, and if Hotch wasn’t so panicked about Jack, he’d play everything much cooler. </p><p>            “Hi, dad!” Jack says brightly, grinning and waving the arm that isn’t currently cradled against his chest in a sling. The nurse stands and moves to Hotch, offering a hand.</p><p>            “Mr. Hotchner, I’m Nurse Callie.” She says. Hotch shakes her hand distractedly and moves to Jack, looking his son over. </p><p>            “Are you okay, buddy, what happened?” He asks, crouching beside the bed. Jack shrugs his little shoulders, wincing a little at the movement.</p><p>            “I fell off the monkey bars.” He says simply. Hotch exhales quietly, hanging his head, then looks back up at the nurse.</p><p>            “You said you think it might be broken?” He asks her, standing up and fixing his shirt absently. The nurse nods, moving to stand beside Jack again and adjusting the ice pack on his wrist delicately.</p><p>            “I can’t say for sure, since we don’t have an x-ray machine here, but it’s definitely more than a sprain.” She tells him. “But Jack here is quite the trooper.”</p><p>            “I only cried a little when she put the things on!” Jack says, beaming up at his father. Hotch raises a brow and glances at Callie.</p><p>            “I set his arm for the time being, but I would get him to the hospital sooner rather than later to get that checked out and set properly.” She says, stepping back. Hotch nods, shouldering Jack’s backpack and helping the boy off the bed, the paper crinkling as he gets down.</p><p>            “If I have to get a cast, will you sign it, Callie?!” Jack asks eagerly. Callie chuckles, crouching beside him and ruffling his hair lightly.</p><p>            “Let’s hope you don’t have to get a cast, bud.” She says, tweaking his nose lightly. “But if you do, I’d love to sign it.” Hotch watches the interaction with a small smile, then sweeps Jack out of the office and down the hall with one last thank you thrown over his shoulder. His heart rate is slowly returning to normal, and as Callie stands in the door of the office and waves after them, he takes a moment to appreciate how pretty she is.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            As it turns out, Jack’s wrist <em> is </em> broken and he <em> does </em> have to get a cast. Hotch isn’t thrilled about it, but he keeps reminding himself that it could be so much worse. Jack sits like a champ while Dr. Blake wraps the cotton and plaster around his little arm, and Hotch promises that they can have a campfire and make s’mores tonight as a reward for being so brave. While they’re waiting to be discharged, Hotch asks Jack what happened, raising his brows slightly as his son sheepishly mumbles his story. He hums, pressing his lips together, then leans over and drops a kiss to the top of Jack’s head gently. </p><p>            “I’m just glad you’re okay, buddy.” He says gently. Jack looks up at him with a small smile and wraps his good arm around his father tightly before Hotch continues. “But next time someone’s giving you a hard time like that, do me a favor? Just ignore them. Or find a teacher.” Jack nods, wrinkling his nose a little, and leans against Hotch’s side lightly.</p><p>            When they finally get home that evening, Jack is sporting a bright blue cast on his left wrist and chattering a mile a minute. The main door into the kitchen is open, the storm door closed, and as they park, Hotch can smell potatoes and what he thinks might just be steak. He helps Jack out of the car and carries his backpack inside, holding the door open so the boy can hurry into the kitchen.</p><p>            “Zoe, Zoe, look! We match!” Jack hollers, practically crashing into Zoe’s legs. She squeaks, glad she’s not holding anything heavy or hot, and lets her good hand settle against his back. She pats it twice then pushes his hair back gently, frowning a little as he waves his cast in her face.</p><p>            “What’d you do, Cap?” She asks as Hotch sets Jack’s backpack down by the door.</p><p>            “I fell off the monkey bars. I was trying to do this really cool upside-down trick and I slipped.” Jack tells her, waving the cast again. “But look, we match! It’s even on the same arm! Will you sign mine?!” He wraps his arms around her waist as he asks, and she laughs softly, ruffling his hair again.</p><p>            “Go find me a marker, bub.” She says, watching him hurry into the den. She looks up as Hotch comes to lean against the island and smiles sheepishly.</p><p>            “You didn’t have to cook, Zoe.” He says gently, tipping his head. Zoe crosses her arms, shrugging lightly.</p><p>            “I know.” She says softly, twisting the toe of one of her keds against the tiles lightly. “I wanted to. You guys have been so wonderful since I got here and I wanted to - to do something to say thank you.” Hotch watches her silently, and for a moment Zoe worries that she’s overstepped her bounds. When he steps forward, she tenses minutely, but he notices. He moves slowly, and whatever Zoe was expecting, it was not Hotch wrapping his arms around her in a tight but gentle hug. </p><p>            She stands against him, stiff as a board for a moment, before uncrossing her arms and wrapping them around his middle lightly. Hotch rubs her back slowly, then steps back and puts his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>            “You are <em> always </em> welcome here.” He tells her softly. “No matter what, Zoe, you’ll always have a place here with us.” Zoe feels tears burn behind her eyes and she nods, sniffling quietly. Hotch pulls her into another hug and she closes her eyes tightly, inhaling the scent of his cologne and aftershave slowly - it’s a familiar scent, one that almost reminds her of her own father, and it makes her feel at peace.</p><p>            Jack comes running back in then, brandishing his found Sharpie like a sword, and Zoe steps away, taking the marker and crouching beside Jack. She settles his cast against her knees gently and signs her name along with a tiny heart, then grins at Jack. The Hotchner boys help her finish making dinner, and as they settle at the little picnic table in the backyard, Zoe rubs her knees.</p><p>            “There’s another reason I made dinner, actually.” She says after a few minutes. Hotch and Jack look up, both tipping their heads, and Zoe smiles a little nervously. “Um - I found an apartment today.”</p><p>            The Hotchners have very different reactions to this; Hotch grins broadly at her and Jack frowns.</p><p>            “That’s great, Zoe! Congratulations.” Hotch says earnestly, lifting his glass in a makeshift toast. </p><p>            “You’re leaving?” Jack asks quietly, and his brown eyes are so sad that Zoe feels her heart crack. </p><p>            “Oh - I’m not leaving, buddy.” She says quickly, shifting to the side and opening her arms. Jack wiggles off his seat and hurries around the table, wrapping his arms around Zoe tightly. “I’m only gonna be just around the corner, okay? I’ll still see you at school all the time - and I’m gonna need someone to help me put legos together in my new house!”</p><p>            Jack sniffles, not entirely convinced, but he nods. Zoe pulls him into her lap carefully and rests her cheek to his hair, closing her eyes for a moment before she lifts her head again and brushes Jack’s hair off his forehead. He looks up at her and she smiles gently, squeezing him lightly.</p><p>            “You’re gonna help me decorate too, right?” She asks, raising her brows. That brings about a smile, and Jack nods as Zoe looks back up at Hotch. Hotch grins at them, shaking his head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe isn’t exactly sure what one is supposed to wear to go antiquing - but it’s getting cooler by the day, the chill of a classic Maine October beginning to set in, so she settles for a heavy sweater and jeans. She perches on the stairs of the B&amp;B, fiddling with the pompom on her beanie absently, and looks up quickly when the now-familiar rumble of Spencer’s truck catches her attention.</p><p>            She hops to her feet as he rounds the corner and pulls to a stop at the curb. He climbs out and comes to the passenger side, opening the door for her with a smile.</p><p>            “What a gentleman!” She says, smiling as she settles in her seat. “And they say chivalry is dead.” </p><p>            Spencer laughs softly, shaking his head and going to climb in on the other side. He taps the steering wheel twice and grins broadly. “Ready?” He asks. Zoe nods and Spencer pulls away from the curb, heading towards the edge of town.</p><p>            “Where are we going?” Zoe asks curiously as they pass the town line. Spencer hums, reaching over to turn the radio down just a little.</p><p>            “I know this really great antique store out this way.” He tells her, glancing to the side. She nods slowly and Spencer reaches out, tweaking the pompom on her beanie lightly. “This is fun.”</p><p>            She smiles a little, shaking her head so the pompom bounces back and forth, and Spencer chuckles softly. </p><p>            “So what’s first on the list?” He asks, glancing over. They’ve been texting back and forth over the past few days as Zoe made a list of things she needs for the new apartment. She digs her notepad out of her purse and flips through it for a moment.</p><p>            “First and foremost, a bed. I can’t keep sleeping on an air mattress.” She says, wrinkling her nose. Spencer nods, smiling a little. They chatter about this and that as they drive, and when they park, Spencer hops out and hurries around to open Zoe’s door for her. She smiles and thanks him, climbing out and fixing her sweater. “This place is so cute.” She coos, looking over the shop as they slip inside.</p><p>            Spencer nods, smiling as they wave to the owner. He follows Zoe around the shop, peeking at things curiously now and then - he’s always liked coming into antique shops. He likes the smell and the thought of all the stories everything has to offer. He pauses at a bookshelf, looking over a few of the volumes thoughtfully, and when he turns around, Zoe has disappeared from his view. A creak above him tells him that she’s gone upstairs and he heads that way, peeking up over the railing as he emerges. </p><p>            Zoe is standing by the racks of old clothes, looking over a few coats slowly. She glances over her shoulder as Spencer joins her, draping a coat around her frame dramatically and batting her lashes.</p><p>            “Grandma,” she says, adopting a gravelly tone, “it’s me, Anastasia.” She drops the coat from her shoulders, giggling when Spencer blinks at her. “What, have you never seen Anastasia?” She asks, raising a brow. When Spencer shakes his head, she gasps.</p><p>            “I wasn’t all that into Disney movies when I was a kid.” He admits, shrugging his shoulders. Zoe shakes her head quickly.</p><p>            “It’s not a Disney movie! But it’s so good, it’s one of my favorites.” She tells him as she hangs the coat back up. Spencer nods slowly, watching Zoe as she putters around the room. The more time he spends with her, the more he gets to know her, the more interesting he finds her. “Oh - Spencer, come look at this!” She gasps from the other side of the room. </p><p>            Shaking himself from his reverie, Spencer slips around the precarious piles of antiques and stops at Zoe’s side, peering over the mirror she’s found. “This is beautiful.” He says, nodding. Zoe nods as well, brushing her fingers over the frame gently. “You should get it, Zo.” </p><p>            She blinks at the nickname, looking at him as he crouches beside the mirror. He peers over it slowly, curiously, then looks up at her with a warm smile. Biting the inside of her lip, she returns the smile and crouches next to him, digging her phone out of her purse as she does. She opens the camera app and holds the phone in front of her, facing the mirror.</p><p>            “Say cheese!” She instructs, wobbling a little on the balls of her feet. Spencer steadies her quickly with an arm around her waist and she tenses minutely and only briefly before she leans into him lightly. She snaps the photo, putting on a big smile that matches the one Spencer gives as he looks at her rather than the mirror. Her heart flutters a little when she sees the picture but she sends it to JJ before she can wimp out. Spencer stands and helps Zoe to her feet, his hand hovering at the small of her back as they wind back towards the stairs.</p><p>            She stops at the counter at the front of the shop, leaning on the counter lightly to tell the owner what she’d like. She pays and helps Spencer load her purchases into the back of the truck, grinning at him when they climb into the cab. </p><p>            “How about some lunch?” He asks. Zoe nods quickly, eyes widening just so. </p><p>            “I’m starving.” As if to punctuate her statement, her stomach growls, and she laughs quietly, wrapping her arms around herself quickly. Spencer chuckles and nods, pulling back onto the road and heading back towards town. They chatter as he drives, and Zoe digs her phone out of her pocket when it buzzes.</p><p> </p><p><em> JJ ♡ 12:15 PM </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Cute!!  </em></p><p>
  <em> JJ ♡ 12:15 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And not the mirror ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zoe 12:16 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JJ no </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> JJ ♡ 12:16 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JJ YES </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JJ ♡ 12:18 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will agrees </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JJ ♡ 12:20 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Although the mirror is also cute! Tell me you got it!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe rolls her eyes fondly, texting back an affirmative and tucking her phone back into her pocket as they park outside the diner. Spencer, ever the gentleman, opens her car door and holds the door to the diner open for her, and she thanks him with a smile. They find two stools beside each other at the counter and place their orders, Zoe’s feet swinging lightly as she puts her chin in her hand. The rest of their afternoon passes in a blur, and by the time they collapse onto the floor in her living room, the place is almost fully furnished. </p><p>            They lay on the floor, their heads side-by-side, and Zoe lolls her head to look at Spencer. She takes in his profile quietly, watches the way his long lashes brush against his cheeks as he closes his eyes against the fading sunlight. It throws his features into gentle shadows and shades of golden light and makes her heart stutter against her ribs.</p><p>            “Spencer?” She murmurs. He hums softly, turning his head to look at her. She watches him for a moment. “Thank you for helping me with all this.” Spencer blinks once, then smiles softly, warmly, and Zoe feels her stomach flutter.</p><p>            “What are friends for?” He says softly, and Zoe nods. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            A week after Jack gets his cast, he misses the bus, so Hotch drives him to school. As he watches Jack run through the double doors, he smiles a little, then makes a last-second decision to go see the nurse. He finds a visitor’s parking spot and leaves the car there, tucking the keys into his pocket as he goes to the front desk. He signs in as a visitor again and follows the same directions he’d been given before, pausing at the doorway to the nurse’s office.</p><p>            He can see Callie at her desk, hunched over behind a half-wall and scribbling something on a piece of paper. He knocks lightly at the door frame.</p><p>            “Come in.” Callie calls without looking up. Hotch slips in and peers around the office thoughtfully. Callie looks up after a moment, smiling warmly when she sees Hotch. His heart flip-flops in his chest, and he scolds it silently. “Mr. Hotchner, how are you?”</p><p>            “I’m well, thank you, how are you?” He asks as she stands. She leans against the half-wall and fixes her scrubs top absently.</p><p>            “I’m great, thank you!” She says, grinning at him. “Jack came by to see me yesterday. He had to show me his cast, ask me to sign it. He’s mister popular with that thing on.” Hotch chuckles, nodding. </p><p>            “There’s hardly any room for any of his classmates to sign it.” He says, shaking his head fondly. “Most of the space was taken up by his friend Henry scribbling.”</p><p>            “Ah, so that’s what that was.” She says, and when she giggles, Hotch swears he hears angels singing.</p><p>            “Um - I wanted to come by and say thank you. For taking such good care of him the other day.” He says quickly. Callie tips her head and smiles warmly, shrugging.</p><p>            “It’s my job.” She says, but the smile that reaches her eyes says more than that. Hotch shuffles his feet a little, looking sheepish.</p><p>            “I uh - I also wanted to apologize. I was.. A little short with you when I came to pick him up.”</p><p>            Callie tips her head and smiles gently, shrugging. “I understand. You were worried.” Hotch nods, his shoulders relaxing just so. “Jack took it upon himself to invite me for dinner.” </p><p>            Hotch chokes on air, coughing a few times to clear his throat. “Oh.” He says dumbly. “We had.. Talked about it. It was his idea, I know it’s not exactly appropriate, but we wanted to say thank you, and-”</p><p>            “Mr. Hotchner.” Her gentle voice cuts him off and he meets her eyes, flushing as she smiles gently. “If the offer still stands, I’d love to have dinner with you. Both of you.” She tacks the last part on quickly, her cheeks burning. Hotch offers a small smile, nodding. They talk for a few more minutes, making plans for her to come over for dinner tomorrow night - he’ll surprise Jack with it, he decides. He leaves only when another child comes in with a bloody nose and she steps away to take care of it. He heads for the door, pausing when he hears her call his name again. He glances over his shoulder as she crouches beside the third-grader, a tissue pressed to the kid’s nose gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Hotchner.”</p><p>            “Call me Hotch.” He says. Callie smiles, and Hotch feels a spark in his heart that he hasn’t felt in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love one (1) Sad Man and his Small Son!!! hotch and callie are gonna be so cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. then it's down with the recipe and bake from the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Matt Simmons burns his hand and Aaron Hotchner tells a ghost story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>October</em></p><p> </p><p>            Matt Simmons prides himself on the fact that he’s worked at a bakery since he moved to Callahan and has never once burned himself. It’s a record, he thinks - he’s worked here for almost fifteen years and in that whole time, he’s never once accidentally touched a burner or a hot cake pan or cookie sheet.</p><p>            But, as they say, there’s a first time for everything. And <em> of course </em> the first time he burns himself is on Kristy’s birthday. He glares at the angry welt on his hand as he sits in the waiting room at the clinic and thinks <em> stupid cake pan. </em> Thankfully it’s a slow day at the clinic and it doesn’t take long for Savannah to call him back. He trails after her and flops into a chair in the exam room.</p><p>            “Alright, Matt.” She says, perching in a chair opposite him. He sticks his hand out with a quiet huff and Savannah looks it over, whistling quietly. “You got yourself good. So much for a streak, huh?”</p><p>            “I’m trying not to think about it too much.” He grumbles. Savannah chuckles and gets to work on cleaning and bandaging the burn. She makes quick work of it, patting his shoulder gently as she finishes. He follows her back out to the lobby and thanks her again before making an appointment with the receptionist to come back in a week so they can check on the burn and make sure it’s healing correctly, then heads back to the bakery.</p><p>            He’s not expecting to see Spencer sitting on the bench outside the bakery, tapping his feet absently, but there he is. Spencer hops to his feet as Matt climbs out of the car, waving quickly.</p><p>            “Matt! Hey, I came by earlier but you weren’t open - what happened?” Spencer’s voice comes out a mile a minute and Matt offers a small smile - it’s rare that Spencer can’t put a smile on someone’s face. </p><p>            “I burnt myself.” Matt says. Spencer grimaces and follows him inside as he unlocks the door. “What d’you need, kid?” </p><p>            “Two red velvet cupcakes, please.” Spencer says, leaning on the counter lightly. Matt nods, glancing at the younger man as he puts the cupcakes into a box carefully.</p><p>            “Two, huh? That sweet tooth taking over?” He teases. Spencer chuckles and shakes his head. </p><p>            “Zoe’s getting her cast off today and said she was really nervous. I’m giving her a ride so I figured I’d surprise her.” He says simply, shrugging his shoulders. Matt raises his brows.</p><p>            “You sweet on her?” </p><p>            Spencer’s cheeks burn redder than the cupcakes he takes from Matt and he scoffs lightly. Matt chuckles and shakes his head. “Hey, she’s great.” Matt continues, taking Spencer’s card. “Chloe and Lily love her. You should’ve seen the looks on their faces when we called the school and she said she actually didn’t assign any homework.” </p><p>            He passes the cupcakes over and Spencer thanks him with a smile. “She’s really into that whole homework-isn’t-helpful crusade.” He says, nodding. “And I tend to agree with her, actually.” Matt chuckles, nodding, and waves Spencer away.</p><p>            “Tell her Chloe and Lily say hi.” He calls as Spencer jogs out of the bakery. Spencer calls an affirmative over his shoulder, waving as he climbs into the truck.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ve never broken a bone before now.”</p><p>            Zoe’s voice, soft and nervous, startles Spencer. Their drive towards Freeport has been silent up until now - he’d sensed Zoe’s nerves the minute he picked her up, had given her a gentle smile as she climbed into the truck. He glances at her at a stoplight, tipping his head.</p><p>            “Really?” He asks. Zoe nods, twisting her bottom lip absently.</p><p>            “I mean I’ve sprained my ankle and like.. Dislocated my elbow and my knee and stuff, but. I’d never broken anything till this.” She hums. Spencer nods slowly, curious as to how she’s sprained and dislocated so many parts of her body, but keeps his questions to himself. </p><p>            “Are you excited to get the cast off?” He asks, glancing at her again as the light turns green. </p><p>            “Yeah.” She says, shrugging. Spencer raises a brow and she sighs softly. “I mean - I am, seriously, I’ve hated having this thing on, it’s been so annoying. Showering has been a pain in the ass, and it gets <em> so itchy </em> under there, but. I dunno. Like I said, I’ve never broken anything before, this is my first time getting a cast off. I watched a bunch of YouTube videos about it last night.”</p><p>            “You’re nervous.” Spencer guesses gently.</p><p>            “I’m scared.” Zoe corrects softly. Spencer hums, glancing at her without turning his head and offering a small smile.</p><p>            “Nothing to be scared of.” He promises. Zoe wrinkles her nose a little as Spencer turns a corner and pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. They’d had to come out to Freeport instead of going to the clinic in Callahan solely because James had had to take another cast off last week and the saw they use to cut the cast had broken almost as soon as the cast was off the kid’s leg. They’re still waiting for the new one to arrive.</p><p>            Spencer parks the truck and hops out to open Zoe’s door, smiling warmly when she thanks him and slides out. She smooths her skirt absently as Spencer closes the door and leans against the hood, watching as she exhales.</p><p>            “I’ll be right here when you’re done.” He tells her with a small smile when she glances at him. She nods and turns around, heading for the doors, but she stops halfway there. Spencer raises a brow as she turns around to face him.</p><p>            “Will you come in with me?” She asks. Spencer blinks once, then smiles and pushes off the hood. He locks the car as he jogs over to join Zoe, his hand hovering at the small of her back while they walk inside.</p><p>            She checks in and perches in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, bouncing her legs absently. Spencer perches beside her, leaning over and pointing out a crack in the ceiling shaped like a rabbit. As they find more shapes in the cracks and designs on the walls and ceiling, her legs slow to a stop - until the doctor calls her back. </p><p>            In the exam room, the doctor explains the process of removing the cast, but Zoe doesn’t hear most of it. Her heart is thundering in her ears, loud enough that she wonders if Spencer and the doctor can hear it as well - the last time she was in a hospital, it was to get the cast put on, and she’d spent the whole time lying through her teeth like she’d been doing for years.</p><p>            The sudden buzz of the saw makes her jump and she jerks back to the here and now, eyeing the saw uncertainly. A gentle touch to her knee draws her attention away as the doctor starts to cut at the cast and she glances to the side. Spencer is smiling at her gently, his long fingers against her knee, and she grabs his hand before she can think about it too much. Her heart flutters at the contact - so does his.</p><p>            She can feel the vibrations of the saw as the doctor moves it down along the cast and, despite her nerves and anxiety, she giggles a little. It tickles, just so, and Spencer grins. </p><p>            “Not so bad, huh?” He says gently. Zoe shakes her head, peeking at the doctor as he starts on the other side of the cast. She turns her gaze back to Spencer, her eyes widening just so at the crack as the doctor snaps the cast apart. Before she knows it, the whole thing is off and over with and she rotates her wrist twice, then beams at Spencer. His heart flip flops in his chest as he helps her hop off the exam bed and follows her and the doctor out to the lobby.</p><p>            They get checked out no problem, and Spencer leads her back to the truck as it starts to spit rain. They climb in and Spencer reaches into the paper bag he’d brought along, popping open the little white cardboard box and holding it out. Zoe gasps softly, looking up at him with a smile.</p><p>            “You got cupcakes?” She asks, grinning at him. He nods as she takes one and he takes the other, then watches as she unwraps the treat carefully. </p><p>            “You said red velvet is your favorite, and I knew you were nervous about today, so.” He says, shrugging. Zoe grins at him as she pulls the bottom off her cupcake and puts it atop the frosting carefully, effectively turning the cupcake into a tiny sandwich, and he smiles softly. </p><p>            “You’re the sweetest.” She hums, taking a careful bite, and Spencer’s cheeks flush. They sit together in a comfortable silence as the rain picks up, Zoe tapping her feet happily now and then as they finish their cupcakes. When the treats are gone, Spencer throws the car into gear and heads home, smiling the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Callie will <em> not </em> let rain dampen her plans with Hotch and Jack. Jack had stopped by the office earlier to talk about how excited he was to have a picnic with her and his father, but the weather, it seems, has other plans. She glares out the window as she tugs on her raincoat and shoves her feet into her galoshes, then gathers up the items she’d grabbed when their plans had been to throw a blanket on the grass in the backyard of the B&amp;B. </p><p>            She shoves everything into a grocery bag and sprints out to her car, collapsing into it with a huff and pushing her hood down. The drive to the B&amp;B isn’t far and when she parks, she gives herself a quick mental countdown, then climbs out and sprints to the porch and takes the steps two at a time. She rings the bell and pushes her hood down, grinning when Hotch opens the door.</p><p>            “Hi!” She says breathlessly, raising her voice to be heard over the rain. Hotch smiles and steps aside, closing the door behind her.</p><p>            “Hi.” He returns, now that the rain has been drowned out through the heavy oak door. </p><p>            “So much for a picnic, huh?” She says, unbuttoning her jacket. Hotch holds his hands out, taking it when she passes it over and hanging it on one of the hooks beside the door.</p><p>            “Yeah, Jack’s pretty bummed.” He tells her with a grimace. Callie hums thoughtfully.</p><p>            “I had a feeling he might be. But I came prepared.” She says, grinning and holding up her grocery bag when Hotch raises a brow. “How would you feel about moving some furniture around?”</p><p>            Hotch, confused but intrigued, leads Callie into the living room and spends the next ten minutes helping her move the furniture off to the side. Once that’s done, Callie lays a large picnic blanket out in the middle of the room, grinning when Hotch does.</p><p>            “I’ll grab the food if you wanna go get Jack.” He says. Callie nods and heads up the stairs towards the room Hotch directs her to, knocking at the door lightly and poking her head in.</p><p>            “Hey, bud.” She says. Jack looks up from where he’s laying on his bed, pouting at a Captain America comic book. </p><p>            “I didn’t know if you were gonna come still.” He says, sitting up. Callie pads into the room and perches next to him.</p><p>            “‘Course I was still gonna come, silly goose. A little rain isn’t gonna stop us from having a picnic.”</p><p>            “A <em> little </em>rain?”</p><p>            As if to emphasize Jack’s point, thunder booms outside and the rain picks up again. He frowns, glowering out the window, and Callie chuckles.</p><p>            “C’mon. Follow me, I’ll show you what I mean.” She says. She hops off the bed and holds out a hand, leading him out of the room and back down the stairs. They stop in the doorway to the living room and he looks around for a moment, eyes wide. “My sister and I used to do living room picnics with our parents all the time.”</p><p>            Jack looks up as Hotch reappears, beaming at his father. Hotch returns the smile warmly and sets the last of the food out, and they all flop onto the blanket, digging in and talking and laughing brightly, and Hotch feels lighter than he has in years.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            The rain has gotten bad enough that Spencer pulls over halfway back to Callahan, parking on the shoulder and flicking on his hazards to wait out the storm - or at least until it lets up enough that he can actually see further than the end of the hood while he drives. Zoe shivers a little and Spencer shrugs out of his cardigan, passing it over immediately. She takes it slowly and slides it on, snuggling into it after a moment, and Spencer notes with a small smile how it dwarfs her small frame. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she shifts to lean against her door so she can face him, tucking her feet beneath herself as she settles. Spencer mimics her movements, tucking one foot under his other leg and draping an arm along the back of the bench seat.</p><p>            “What’s your favorite color?” Zoe asks suddenly. Spencer blinks, surprised at the question, and considers for a moment.</p><p>            “Green.” He says finally. “It makes me think of the spring and new beginnings.” Zoe nods slowly, humming thoughtfully. “What’s your favorite book?”</p><p>            “<em> The Ordinary Princess </em>.” She says instantly. Spencer raises a brow - he’s never met someone who can so quickly tell him their favorite book. Not that he makes a habit out of asking people what their favorite book is, but still. She tells him a basic summary of the story when he asks and he listens with a small smile. </p><p>            “It sounds like a sweet book.” He says. Zoe nods.</p><p>            “You could probably read it in like.. Five minutes.” She hums. “But it’s one of those ones that you should try and stretch out over at least an hour.” Spencer chuckles quietly, nodding. He’ll have to look into it - and read it slowly, apparently. </p><p>            They go back and forth like this for a while, trading soft questions and answers. Zoe’s wanted to be a teacher since she was seven years old, Spencer learns, her favorite movies are the Indiana Jones series, and she became fast friends with Penelope when it was discovered that they both play ukulele. </p><p>            Zoe learns that Spencer has an <em> eidetic </em> memory, not a <em> photographic </em> memory. She learns that he has a cousin in Santa Barbara who works as a freelance detective with his best friend, and that Spencer’s favorite cow on his ranch is named Rosie. “But don’t tell the others, or they’ll revolt.” He says seriously, and Zoe giggles.</p><p>            As the rain finally starts to let up, they both turn towards the dashboard again, buckling their belts before Spencer pulls back onto the road.</p><p>            “What’s your favorite movie from the 80s?” Zoe asks, continuing their game, and when Spencer answers with <em> Labyrinth </em>, Zoe’s eyes light up.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Dinner has long since been finished and cleaned up. It has been replaced with a crackling blaze in the fireplace and s’mores and ghost stories, and Callie couldn’t be happier - sure, this isn’t what they’d planned on originally, but this is better. She sits with Jack huddled into her side, one arm wrapped around him securely as Hotch tells the <em> Who Stole My Golden Arm </em> campfire story. It’s one she vaguely remembers hearing when she was a kid a few times, but she hasn’t heard it in years.</p><p>            Which is why, when Hotch jumps suddenly and shouts, <em> “You stole my golden arm!” </em>, she shrieks and jumps about a foot in the air. Hotch and Jack both collapse in laughter as Callie puts her hand to her chest, trying to will her heartbeat back to normal. She huffs out a breath, giggling with them, and pushes at Hotch’s shoulder as he sits up.</p><p>            “Alright, alright, you got me.” She says, wrinkling her nose. “I’ve got a good one.” Jack sits up now too, scooting himself over to sit in his father’s lap, and Callie feels her heart squeeze - Jack looks so much like Hotch it almost hurts. He snuggles into Hotch and puts his chin in his hands, both boys eagerly awaiting their story.</p><p>            “Okay. This one is a true story, it happened to my granddad.” Callie says, leaning forward conspiratorially. The Hotchners lean forward as well, already intrigued, and Callie launches into her story - one about her grandfather picking up a young woman on the side of the road during a rainstorm much like tonight’s.</p><p>            “When Gramps went back to the house the next day, he knocked on the door. The girl’s mother answered and Gramps told her he’d picked up Sarah the night before and brought her home, but she’d left her sweater in his car.” She says, “But the mother looked at him and said, <em> Our Sarah passed last year </em>.” Her eyes widen dramatically and Jack gasps loudly, Hotch, mirroring the boy’s wide-eyed gaze.</p><p>            Twenty minutes later, Jack is tucked into bed and Callie is puttering around the kitchen, helping Hotch clean up from their picnic.</p><p>            “Is that story about your granddad really true?” Hotch asks as he pads into the kitchen and tucks a plate into the dishwasher. Callie laughs softly, turning to lean against the counter.</p><p>            “Nah. It’s an old urban legend.” She tells him, drying her hands on a dishtowel. “But I will say, I spent a solid twenty years believing it was true, ‘cause no one ever told me otherwise. I saw something about it online and made a comment about how it had happened to my granddad, too, and the person who posted it was blown away that I didn’t realize it was an urban legend.”</p><p>            Hotch laughs, leaning against the counter across from Callie and glancing out the window as lighting streaks across the sky behind her. He grimaces, glancing at her as she peers over her shoulder.</p><p>            “Hey, it’s still raining pretty hard - I dunno about driving in this.” He says suddenly. Callie looks at him, brows lifting just so. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? You can have one of the rooms.”</p><p>            “Are you sure?” She asks, biting her lip, “I wouldn’t wanna impose-”</p><p>            “Callie, it’s a bed and breakfast - there’s no such thing as imposing.” Hotch says, his tone gentle and teasing. “I’d feel better if you stayed.”</p><p>            Callie watches him, chewing at her lip for a moment before she nods. “Alright.” She says, giving him a small smile. Hotch grins at her, dazzling and warm, and she feels her heart jump as he leads her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She thanks him softly, leaning against the doorjamb and watching as he heads down the hall. He glances over his shoulder once before he disappears into his room, and Callie bites her lip around a small smile before closing her door and collapsing onto her bed for the night.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            They make it to the ranch before Spencer decides it’s raining too hard again to drive any further. He parks in the garage and hurries inside, hot on Zoe’s heels, both of them laughing softly as the rain pounds against the windows. </p><p>            “D’you want something dry to change into?” Spencer asks, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I think I’ve got a pair of JJ’s leggings around somewhere.” Zoe nods, twisting her dripping hair into a braid quickly and padding after Spencer. She looks around as she follows him, hovering in the kitchen when he disappears into the laundry room.</p><p>            He reappears a moment later, handing her a pair of leggings and a t-shirt before leading her to a bathroom. She changes and peers at herself in the mirror for a moment, tipping her head. Spencer’s t-shirt dwarfs her tiny frame, and she smiles just so at the science pun on it - she doesn’t get it, but she can tell that Penelope got him this shirt. When she pads back out, Spencer is in the kitchen preparing two mugs of tea.</p><p>            He holds one out with a small smile and Zoe takes it gratefully, allowing him to take her wet clothes and toss them into the washer before he leads her to the living room. They perch on opposite ends of the couch, chattering for a while, and when Spencer stands to go find a blanket and returns with the offer to let Zoe stay the night in the guest bedroom, he finds her curled up in her corner of the couch, hands tucked beneath her chin, her chest rising and falling slowly.</p><p>            He smiles softly, laying the blanket over her gently, and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear carefully. She hums in her sleep, burrowing further into the blanket, and Spencer settles on the other end of the couch, stretching out along the sectional and settling a blanket over his own long legs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hotch and callie are cute :(((((</p><p>also me, including my theory that shawn spencer is just spencer reid with a regular iq and severe adhd???? whatever do u mean.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. take me home to the place i belong (i)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Derek Morgan becomes a father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter has a playlist!! you can find it on spotify by searching "Callahan Harvest Fest" :) this chapter is also gonna be a two-parter bc harvest fest goes on for so long. chapter seven will hopefully be out in the next couple days!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>October</em></p><p> </p><p>            There are few things in life Derek Morgan enjoys as much as his first cup of coffee in the morning. He gets up at 5:45 every morning, does his workout or goes for a run, then comes home to shower and have his coffee. Usually by the time he’s done working out, Savannah is up and puttering around the kitchen, and she has his coffee ready and waiting for him in his favorite mug.</p><p>            Savannah hates said mug. </p><p>            It’s not that it’s <em> ugly </em> , per se, it’s just.. Tacky. It’s got little starbursts on it, and a shark wearing sunglasses, and every time Derek picks it up and grins at her and recites <em> Jaw ready for this? </em> From the text around the shark, Savannah wants to take the mug and fling it out the window. Now, she thinks she might actually have a chance to do that. She hides the mug as soon as she’s up this morning, shoving it as far back as she possibly can in the cabinet and dropping back to the flats of her feet as she hears the front door open and Derek calls out his return.</p><p>            She pokes her head out of the kitchen with a tender smile, blowing him a kiss. “Breakfast is just about ready.” She tells him, presenting her cheek when he stops and leans down to kiss it.</p><p>            “Smells delicious, baby.” He says with a grin before he heads to the bathroom. Savannah watches him go and exhales quietly, scurrying around to finish breakfast as Derek starts his shower. It doesn’t take him long to clean up - it never does - and she’s pouring creamer into his coffee as he comes into the kitchen and flops at the table. She sets the new mug - this one reading <em> good morning, handsome </em>- in front of him and perches across from him, smiling sweetly when he squints at her.</p><p>            “Where’s my mug?” He asks. Savannah shrugs nonchalantly.</p><p>            “I couldn’t find it this morning. Didn’t you bring it to the store the other day?” She asks. Derek hums, sipping at his coffee.</p><p>            “I thought I brought it home, but maybe it’s at the store.” He muses. Savannah hums lightly, putting her chin in her hand and watching Derek as he drinks his coffee - <em> much </em> too slowly, if you ask her, and if he notices her staring, he doesn’t say anything about it. In fact, he drinks slower. Savannah squints at him harder and he grins around his mug. </p><p>            “Oh, just drink your coffee.” She huffs, waving a hand at him. Derek chuckles and complies, sipping his coffee slowly as he flicks through the paper. Savannah watches him closely, chewing her lip nervously. As he finishes his coffee, she leans forward anxiously, watching him lower the mug.</p><p>            With the mug halfway to the table, he freezes, staring at the bottom of it, his eyes widening slowly before he looks up at Savannah again.</p><p>            “Seriously?” He asks quietly. Savannah bites her lip nervously and nods slowly. Derek sets the mug down and jumps around the table, sweeping Savannah into his arms and spinning her around twice before kissing her warmly. </p><p>            The mug, sitting abandoned on the table, reads <em> You’re going to be a daddy </em>.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            A few days after the thunderstorm - after Callie wakes at the B&amp;B and finds Jack in the living room and helps him make breakfast and Hotch panics momentarily because there are butterflies in his stomach and he did <em> not </em> give them permission to be there - is Callahan’s famous harvest fest. The whole town goes all out every year, and Callie <em> loves </em> it. Jack-O-Lanterns are set up throughout town with numbers posted beneath them or beside them for voting. The farmer’s market runs past two in the afternoon - usually open until five or six. Main Street is totally blocked off for the carnival, with games and rides and food galore, and there’s a dance floor set up in the middle of the town square. The whole thing lasts for a week and a half at <em> least </em>.</p><p>            Callie hops onto her bike the morning that harvest fest starts and rides through town slowly, the cool October air bracing as it pushes against her cheeks. Music floats through speakers attached to street lights as she heads for the farmer’s market, hopping off her bike and locking it up when she arrives. She stretches as she walks through, grinning when she spies a familiar head of dark hair.</p><p>            “Boo!” She says as she bounces up behind Hotch and leans around him. He jumps and laughs as he turns to face her, and her heart stutters at his smile.</p><p>            “Callie!” Jack crows, throwing his little arms around her waist. She laughs softly and settles her arms around his shoulders gently, rubbing his back before looking up at Hotch with a grin. Looking at the two of them beaming at him, Hotch feels his heart jump and his breath hitch and <em> that </em> hasn’t happened in a while.</p><p>            “How are you, Callie?” He asks, shaking himself back into the present. She grins at him, crouching down when Jack tugs at her jacket and allowing him to climb onto her back before she straightens up again. Jack ignores the look his father gives him, wrapping his arms around Callie’s neck gently and nuzzling his cheek against hers.</p><p>            “I’m pretty good! What are you two up to today?” She asks, bouncing Jack on her back gently.</p><p>            “We’re gonna get some stuff and have lunch.” Jack says brightly. Callie nods, glancing at Hotch with a smile.</p><p>            “Would you like to join us?” He asks before he can stop himself. Callie beams at him and nods again.</p><p>            “I’d love to.” She says warmly. Jack wiggles and worms his way off her back, sticking himself between Callie and his father instantly and taking one of each of their hands. The three of them meander through the farmer’s market, Jack using the fact that he has two grown-ups holding onto him to leap into the air, shrieking with laughter when they swing him up and back to the grass.</p><p>            “Where do you get lunch here usually?” Hotch asks, glancing over at Callie as they pause at a stall selling soaps and essential oils. Callie purchases a small bottle of lavender oil and tucks it into the canvas bag thrown over her shoulder, then looks up at Hotch with a smile.</p><p>            “I usually go to the Greek stall.” She tells him. “They’re <em> so </em> good. But that Spanish one is really good, too - their empanadas are to die for.” Hotch hums thoughtfully, glancing down at Jack.</p><p>            “What d’you think, buddy?” He asks. Jack wrinkles his nose as he thinks.</p><p>            “I wanna try an empanada.” He says finally. Hotch nods and gestures for Callie to lead the way. They get their lunch and find a spot beneath a tree, all three digging into their food eagerly - it smells delicious, and it tastes even better. Jack is talking a mile a minute as they eat, Callie fully engrossed in whatever he’s telling her, but Hotch can’t take his eyes off of her. </p><p>            He admires the way her nose bunches up when she laughs, how her deep red hair falls over one shoulder in a lazy braid and catches the sunlight. Her sweater slips from her shoulder and he spies the edge of a tattoo on her upper arm, and he finds himself suddenly curious to know what it is - and if she has any more. He shakes himself back into the present as Jack tugs on his sleeve.</p><p>            “Sorry buddy, what was that?” He asks. Jack huffs quietly.</p><p>            “Can Callie come hang out?” He repeats, looking up at his father and batting his eyes. Hotch glances at Callie as she sips her water, shrugging lightly.</p><p>            “If she wants to, of course she can.” Hotch says. Callie gives him a small smile and looks down as Jack turns to her.</p><p>            “I’d love to. But I’m gonna have to stop at home first to drop off the cold stuff I got today.” She says. Jack grins broadly at her and hugs her tightly, and she smiles softly, resting her cheek to his hair lightly. They gather their things and toss their garbage into a can nearby, and Jack grabs onto each of his grown-ups’ hands again, beaming like the sun. They part ways at the bike rack, Callie crouching to unlock her bike and shoving the lock into her bag. She climbs on and kicks the pedals into place before turning her bike around and heading for the street.</p><p>            “Hey, Hotchner!” She shouts as she stops in front of his car. Hotch turns around, brows raised slightly. “Harvest fest starts tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He calls back, closing the door once he’s sure Jack is securely in his seat.</p><p>            “You want a date?”</p><p>            Hotch blinks twice, then smiles.</p><p>            “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ve never been to a harvest festival.” Zoe admits, looking up at Spencer as they wander through town. He looks down at her, his eyes almost comically wide, and she laughs softly before she continues. “I mean - back home, right around Halloween, they had this thing they’d do where a bunch of people from town would carve pumpkins and they’d light them and people could walk through there, but that was about it.”</p><p>            “You’re in for <em> such </em> a treat!” Spencer says, beaming down at her. “The harvest fest here in Callahan is amazing - best I’ve <em> ever </em> seen.”</p><p>            “And you’ve seen a lot, have you?” Zoe asks with a giggle. Spencer nods seriously and Zoe raises a brow. “For real?”</p><p>            “For real.” He tells her, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Harvest festivals and Halloween are two of my favorite things.” </p><p>            “What happens at the harvest festival?” She asks. Spencer hums, tipping his head up to the sky for a moment as he thinks, and Zoe admires the way the afternoon sunlight catches in the hazel of his eyes.</p><p>            “A whole bunch of things.” Spencer says eagerly, turning his gaze back to her and beaming. “It runs from the eleventh through Halloween! There’s a carnival, all of the shops in town do something fun - Miller’s Books always has steamed cider and stuff like that for free during harvest fest - they set up a dance floor in the middle of town square. Oh, there’s a corn maze, too!”</p><p>            “Oh, now corn mazes I can do.” Zoe says seriously. Spencer raises a brow and Zoe nods. “JJ and I grew up in rural Pennsylvania, the only thing we had to do for fun was find our way out of cornfields.” As Zoe launches into a story about getting lost in a cornfield overnight with JJ and another friend she calls Kate, Spencer watches her with a small smile. He never would’ve guessed when he first saw her at the flower shop that she’s so.. Animated.</p><p>            She uses her hands when she talks, and she’s open and bright and silly and <em> warm </em> and she makes Spencer’s heart flutter. And he’s not entirely sure what to make of that, but he finds that doesn’t mind it. Nobody’s made his heart flutter like this since-</p><p>            He shakes the name out of his head. He’s happy. In this moment, walking side-by-side with Zoe in the crisp fall air as they near the bookshop, he is <em> happy </em>, and he refuses to let anything bring his mood down. He doesn’t realize that Zoe has stopped talking until she tugs on his sleeve gently, bringing him out of his thoughts.</p><p>            “You okay?” She asks softly. Spencer shakes himself a little, giving her a small smile.</p><p>            “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He promises. Zoe hums like she doesn’t quite believe him, but he hops forward and opens the door to the bookshop before she can ask anymore questions. As Zoe slips in, her eyes widen while she looks around. Alex greets them with a smile as her old shop dog, Kevin, comes plodding out from behind the counter and snuffles around Zoe’s legs. She crouches down immediately, letting him sniff her hands for a moment before scratching under his chin.</p><p>            Spencer isn’t sure how much time they spend in the shop, but he enjoys watching Zoe look around with wide, excited eyes. He loses track of her for a while, wandering around on his own and selecting a few volumes to add to his collection before he goes to look for her. He finds her curled up in an armchair beside a window, flipping through a book slowly, her eyes glued to the pages. He approaches and perches on the bench beside the chair, smiling gently when she looks up. </p><p>            “What’d you find?” He asks. Zoe holds up the book, grinning. </p><p>            “A <em> signed </em> first edition of <em> The Haunting of Hill House </em>.” She says eagerly. Spencer smiles, tipping his head.</p><p>            “I haven’t read that one.” He muses. Zoe gasps softly, scooting closer to him and holding out the book so he can read the blurb on the back cover. “It sounds good!”</p><p>            “It’s one of my favorites.” She tells him. “Did you know Shirley Jackson wrote six novels, two memoirs, and over 200 short stories throughout her career? She was born in California but went to school in New York, and she and her husband moved to Vermont in 1945.” Spencer blinks twice, then smiles - usually he’s the one infodumping, and his friends are telling him he’s talking too much, so it’s refreshing to hear someone else chatter on and on about something. Zoe is still talking and she blushes, snapping her mouth shut and muttering an apology.</p><p>            “No, no, don’t stop!” Spencer says quickly, leaning forward. Zoe eyes him skeptically and he smiles. “Seriously, tell me more. I didn’t know any of this stuff.” </p><p>            When they leave the bookshop half an hour later, Spencer has learned more about Shirley Jackson than he ever thought he’d know, and he’s smiling bigger than he has in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Callie arrives at the B&amp;B half an hour later to find Jack and Hotch sitting on the porch, fully engrossed in what looks to be a thrilling game of Go Fish. She leaves her bike at the bottom of the stairs, grinning at the boys with a smile as she comes up the stairs and perches beside Jack, who crawls into her lap instantly. </p><p>            “Who’s winning?” She asks, resting her chin on his little head as he settles. </p><p>            “Daddy.” Jack says with a huff. Hotch laughs softly and Callie grins, dipping her head to peer at Jack’s cards. </p><p>            “Not for much longer.” Callie tells him. Jack looks up and squints when Callie smiles. “You’ve got me on your team now, kiddo.”</p><p>            “Oh, we’re playing on teams now, are we?” Hotch asks from across the pile of cards. Callie laughs brightly and Jack nods eagerly. “Well that’s not fair, I don’t have anyone on my team!”</p><p>            “There’s only one of me, man.” Callie says, sticking her tongue out. Hotch laughs again and shakes his head fondly, peering over his own cards.</p><p>            “Do you have any sixes?” He asks. Jack squints at his cards, then shakes his head. </p><p>            “Go fish.” </p><p>            They play a few more rounds of Go Fish, Jack cheering eagerly each time he wins and Hotch smiling indulgently before glancing at his watch.</p><p>            “Harvest fest is about to start. Should we go?” He asks. Jack nods eagerly, wiggling out of Callie’s lap and sprinting inside to find a sweater. Callie watches him go with a small smile and scoots forward to help Hotch clean up the cards. “He really likes you.” Hotch says suddenly, and Callie glances up as she taps a few cards together, a small smile touching her lips.</p><p>            “As a school official, I’m not supposed to have favorites. But he’s definitely my favorite.” She says conspiratorially. Hotch chuckles and nods, his heart swelling a little at the admission. “Seriously, Hotch, he’s a great kid.”</p><p>            Hotch feels his cheeks flush, but Jack reappears before he can say anything, jumping up and down eagerly and asking repeatedly if they can go yet. They finish cleaning up the cards quickly and Hotch tosses them onto the bureau just inside the front door, then follows Callie and Jack down the steps and to the car. Jack chatters eagerly as they drive along, Callie engaging easily and happily with him and Hotch listening with a small smile.</p><p>            And for the first time in a long time, he feels something like hope blossoming in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            They go back to Zoe’s apartment, because it’s closer than the ranch and they have every intention of going to harvest fest after spending some time winding down from their afternoon. Zoe makes them each a cup of tea, and when she comes back into the room, Spencer is perched on the arm of the couch, his fingers running down the pages of her new copy of <em> Hill House </em>. </p><p>            “What’re you doing?” She asks. </p><p>            “Reading.” He says simply, not bothering to look up. Zoe raises her brows and sets the teacups down before reaching over and plucking the book out of his hands. “Hey!”</p><p>            “This is another one you have to read slow, Spence.” She says, plopping into her usual spot at the end of the couch. Spencer raises a brow. “Otherwise you miss all the subtle stuff in it.”</p><p>            “I don’t miss things in books.” He says, wrinkling his nose a little. Zoe wrinkles her nose back and hugs the book to her chest as Spencer slides from the arm to the seat. </p><p>            “But you don’t get the full experience if you read it too fast.” </p><p>            Spencer hums, considering this - he’s always enjoyed reading, but he did enjoy it more as a child when his mother would read out loud to him. “I guess that makes sense.” He muses. Zoe grins, and he can practically see a lightbulb appear above her head. </p><p>            “C’mere.” She says, gesturing for him to move closer. He does so, raising a brow as she flips the book to the first page and pats her lap. He watches her for a moment, then lays down, his head resting in her lap as she clears her throat. “<em> No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality; even larks and katydids are supposed, by some, to dream.” </em> She recites, “ <em> Hill House, not sane, stood by itself against its hills, holding darkness within; it had stood for eighty years and might stand for eighty more. Within, walls continued upright, bricks met neatly, floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut;’ silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone. </em>”</p><p>            Her voice is soft as she reads, and soothing. Spencer watches her, watches the way her lips form the words, the way her eyes flit across the pages. He closes his eyes as her free hand begins to card through his hair slowly, and slowly her voice fades away as sleep overtakes him. She isn’t far behind him, dog-earing the page in the book and setting it aside before shifting to get more comfortable, careful not to jostle Spencer. He snuffles and shifts in his sleep and Zoe shushes him gently, brushing her fingers over his forehead slowly as he settles again.</p><p>            They have every intention of going to opening night of harvest fest. They sleep soundly on Zoe’s couch instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this might be my favorite chapter i've written so far!!! it's Cute!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. take me home to the place i belong (ii)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Aaron Hotchner surprises everyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: posts chapter six<br/>me 45 minutes later: POSTS CHAPTER SEVEN<br/>pls listen to can't help falling in love by elvis as u read the end of this chapter ok if you time it just right you should get to the last line right as he sings the final "for i can't help falling in love with you" AND THAT'S JUST THE MOOD FOR THIS CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>October</em></p><p> </p><p>            Harvest fest has been going on for a week now, and Callie has attended nearly every day with the Hotchners. She’s never enjoyed it as much as she has been this year. Seeing everything through the eyes of a seven-year-old gives harvest fest a whole new life in her mind. Jack is always eager to play games and go on rides and eat cotton candy or corn dogs or whatever other carnival food they can get their hands on. Callie’s camera roll on her phone is now eighty percent pictures of Jack and Hotch enjoying themselves (with the occasional selfie of all three of them thrown in). Her favorite is a photo of the three of them that she had convinced Abby to take when they’d run into her and Penelope.</p><p>            In the photo, she’s standing beside Hotch, one arm around his waist while Jack perches on his father’s shoulders. Callie is grinning up at Hotch while he and Jack beam at the camera, and the amount of tenderness she can see in her own eyes almost frightens her. She’s never felt this way about anyone - sure there had been boyfriends in high school and college, but the butterflies she experienced with them were nothing compared to what she feels when she looks at Hotch. </p><p>            It’s not even butterflies that she feels when she looks at him - it’s more like champagne bubbles. A warm, happy, fizzy feeling in her stomach and her chest, and it makes her nervous. At the same time, however, she doesn’t want it to go away; she doesn’t think it will, if she’s being honest, and she’s more than okay with that.</p><p>            Hotch and Jack had picked her up midway through the afternoon for tonight’s round of harvest fest, both of them chattering excitedly about their plans for the rest of the day - rides, mostly, as well as dinner, and closing out the night at the dance floor at Jack’s insistence. Jack perches in his father’s lap as they eat dinner, talking brightly as he munches away at an ear of corn. Callie sits close to Hotch, listening with a small smile and pretending not to notice the way his arm settles around the back of her chair or how his fingers brush against her shoulder now and then.</p><p>            As soon as they’re done eating, Jack leaps off of Hotch’s lap, hurrying to throw away his paper plate and running back to grab Callie’s hand.</p><p>            “Let’s go dance!” He says eagerly. Callie laughs softly as Jack tugs at her hand - who is she to say no when he’s pouting at her like that? So she cleans up her own space and follows Jack to the dance floor, spinning him playfully as they dance towards the middle. Hotch puts his chin in his hand, watching with a small smile as The Beatles sing about doing the twist. He can see Callie singing along as she holds onto Jack’s hands and bounces around with him, her skirt flouncing with each move.</p><p>            His heart aches dully as he watches them, and he wonders briefly if he’s allowed to feel like this. His fingers drift slowly to the chain around his neck, brushing along it absently until they reach the two thin silver bands hanging just below his collarbone. He feels a lump begin to form and he clears his throat quickly, blinking a few times to clear the mist in his eyes and taking a sip of his beer. His eyes roam around the rest of the dance floor, a small smile forming as he watches the rest of his little found family join the dancing.</p><p>            Emily falls into the empty chair beside him and he glances over with a chuckle as she huffs out a breath.</p><p>            “How’s it goin’?” She asks breathlessly. Hotch hums as Emily takes a swig of the bottle of water she’s holding.</p><p>            “Pretty good. How’re things on your end?” He asks. Emily beams at him, her brown eyes brighter than he’s seen them before.</p><p>            “Great! Pen keeps hounding me to ask Abby out.” </p><p>            “Are you going to?”</p><p>            “Are you gonna ask Callie out?”</p><p>            Hotch chokes on his drink, patting his chest.</p><p>            “We’re not talking about me, Em.” He says when he can breathe again. Emily grins mischievously at him and pushes herself up from her chair as Abby comes bounding over and tugs on her hand.</p><p>            “Aren’t we, though?” She calls over her shoulder as Abby drags her to the middle of the floor. And as Hotch looks to the middle of the floor and sees Jack and Callie laughing brightly as they dance, he wonders if they should be talking about him.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            “Alright, prove it.” Spencer says. </p><p>            “You seriously don’t believe me.” Zoe says incredulously. Spencer shakes his head with a smirk and Zoe scoffs. “Call JJ, she’ll tell you! I’m a <em> pro </em> at corn mazes!” </p><p>            “Prove it.” Spencer repeats, pointing over Zoe’s shoulder. She turns to look where he’s pointing, squinting at him when she turns back around. “If you can’t get us out, you buy me the biggest cup of steamed cider we can find.”</p><p>            “And when I <em> do </em> get us out?” She challenges.</p><p>            “<em> If </em>you get us out, I’ll buy the cider.” He says simply. Zoe squints at him for another moment before grabbing his hand and marching towards the offending corn maze. Spencer laughs as they go and Zoe tries her best to keep her mad face on, but it’s hard when that wondrous sound is coming out of his mouth. As they enter the maze, Spencer doesn’t pull his hand from Zoe’s. Rather, he steps a little closer, spouting off facts about corn mazes and harvest times and everything he can think of pertaining to autumn.</p><p>            “If you’re trying to distract me, cut it out.” Zoe says after a while, squinting up at him. He laughs softly, falling quiet, and Zoe nudges him. “But if you’re not, keep goin’. I like when you talk about stuff like that.”</p><p>            “Really?” He asks, genuinely surprised. Zoe nods, giving him a small smile as they turn a corner. </p><p>            “I like learning.” She tells him, shrugging lightly. “I always learn something new when I’m with you.”</p><p>            The warm smile Spencer gives her doesn’t go unnoticed. She squeezes his hand as they walk, and he starts talking again. Zoe listens intently, smiling up at him now and then while he talks.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Callie appears in front of Hotch suddenly, Jack beside her, both of them breathless. Callie falls into her chair with a smile, Jack climbing into Hotch’s lap and grinning up at him.</p><p>            “Have fun?” He asks. Jack nods, sipping at his juice from earlier. </p><p>            “Callie’s a <em> really </em> good dancer.” Jack tells his father, grinning up at him and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Callie laughs softly, wrinkling her nose as Hotch raises a brow.</p><p>            “I’ve been taking lessons since I was a teenager.” She says, shrugging. Hotch hums thoughtfully, nodding. </p><p>            “Dad! Dad, can I go see Henry? He said he wants to do the corn maze.” Jack says suddenly. Hotch glances over his shoulder to where Jack is pointing to Henry, Will, and JJ, and nods. </p><p>            “Go ahead, buddy.” He says. Jack pumps his fists and hops off of Hotch’s lap, running through the crowd. Hotch keeps his eyes on the boy until he’s at JJ’s side, catching her eye and nodding when she does. He watches her and Will lead the boys out of the tent and towards the corn maze on the other side of town.</p><p>            “Come dance with me!” Callie says suddenly, leaning towards him.</p><p>            Hotch looks up at her, brows raising into his hairline as she beams at him.</p><p>            “Me?” He asks. Callie nods, grinning broadly, and wiggles her fingers at him as she hops to her feet. “Oh - no, Cal, you don’t want me to dance with you, I’m no good-”</p><p>            “Please?” She asks, pouting at him. “You don’t have to be good at it, you just have to have fun!” </p><p>            Callie bats her lashes at him and he knows he’s done for. Groaning good-naturedly, he takes Callie’s hand and stands, making a mental note to talk to Jack about teaching Callie the puppy-dog eyes. He follows her onto the dance floor, bobbing his head with the music as they go. </p><p>            “‘Kay, follow my lead.” Callie says, grinning up at him and taking his hands, settling one against her waist. A new song starts, one Hotch recognizes from when he was a teenager, and he hums with it quietly.</p><p>            Hotch doesn’t follow Callie’s lead. </p><p>            As it turns out, he doesn’t <em> need </em> to follow her lead, because <em> apparently </em> Aaron Hotchner can swing dance with the best of them. As he spins her around, Callie’s eyes light up and she laughs brightly, beaming up at him, and his heart jumps into his throat. Across the dance floor, Emily and Abby are dancing, Abby’s flowy shirt flouncing as they move with the music.</p><p>            “I didn’t know Callie could dance like that.” Emily says, eyes wide as she watches the couple on the dance floor. Abby nods, grinning broadly.</p><p>            “She’s been taking swing lessons since we were like, fourteen.” She tells Emily, leaning closer. “I didn’t know <em> Hotch </em> could dance like that, though!” </p><p>            “I wonder if <em> Hotch </em> knew Hotch could dance like that.” Emily gasps as Hotch spins Callie under his arm once, twice, three times. Callie’s skirt flares around them and her bright laughter carries across the floor and over the music. Abby smiles softly.</p><p>            “She really likes him.” She says softly. Emily hums, nodding.</p><p>            “He likes her, too.” She says. Abby looks up at her, brows raising just so.</p><p>            “How long d’you think it’s gonna take him to ask her out?” </p><p>            “Too long!” Comes Derek’s voice as he and Savannah walk past. Abby laughs, nodding. </p><p>            “I’d put money on like, a month.” Emily says. </p><p>            “Really? I’d put it on three or four.” Derek says. Emily meets his eye and squints at him for a moment.</p><p>            “Twenty bucks.” She says. </p><p>            “You’re on.” </p><p>            “Thirty says Callie already asked him out.” Abby pipes up, and Emily laughs. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            It’s cool enough that their breath fogs in the air just so as they wander through the maze. Zoe can still hear the music floating throughout the rest of the festival mixing with the shrieking laughter of other maze-goers. She sticks close to Spencer, leading him down turn after turn and huffing when they come to yet another dead end. She puffs out a breath, a lock of hair fluttering up and back down against her cheek as she does so, and when she turns around and sees Spencer much closer than she anticipated, she squeaks softly. She looks up at him, watching him silently as he lifts a hand to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear gently.</p><p>            “I’m beginning to question your maze-solving abilities.” He says, his voice barely above a whisper. His hand settles at the side of her neck, his thumb brushing against her jaw just so. She swallows a little.</p><p>            “I swear I’m good at this.” She breathes as her hands find their way to his chest. Her fingers curl in the lapels of his denim jacket just so and she watches him as he leans closer.</p><p>            “You’re gonna owe me a steamed cider if you can’t get us out.” He reminds her softly. Their breath mingles together now, their noses bumping against one another.</p><p>            “We’ll see.” She whispers. She feels the barest, <em> barest </em> brush of his lips against hers before two pairs of feet come sprinting around the corner and they jump apart, hearts pounding. </p><p>            “Uncle Spencer!” Jack crows, his little legs carrying him as fast as they can to Spencer, Henry not far behind him. Spencer clears his throat and scoops Henry up. “We’re lost.” </p><p>            “Well, it’s a good thing you found me and Zoe, then.” Spencer tells him seriously. Henry grins at them both and worms out of Spencer’s arms, dropping back to his feet and hurrying over to run back the way he’d come with Jack. Spencer glances at Zoe with a small smile, but she avoids his gaze, cheeks burning fiercely. </p><p>            As they resume their journey through the maze with their two tiny additions, Zoe slips her hand into Spencer’s again, smiling just so when he slots his fingers with hers. When they finally slip out of the maze to see JJ and Will standing there waiting for the boys, JJ eyes their joined hands and raises her brows at Zoe. Zoe pointedly avoids her gaze.</p><p>            “So.” Spencer says as JJ and Will wander away with the boys and he pulls Zoe towards the town square. “About that cider.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            The music slows after a while, Elvis crooning through the speakers now, and Hotch pulls Callie closer, winding his arm around her back. She drapes her arm around his neck gently, her other hand settling against his, and smiles up at him.</p><p>            “No good at dancing <em> my ass </em>.” She says, grinning up at Hotch. He laughs sheepishly and shrugs.</p><p>            “I’ll probably step on your toes while we do this.” He tells her earnestly. “But when.. When Haley and I got married, we took dance lessons. Swing was our favorite.” Callie nods slowly, brushing her fingers along Hotch’s shoulder absently. Her heart aches for him - this is the first time she’s heard him talk about Haley.</p><p>            “What was she like?” She asks softly. Hotch hums, his thumb brushing along her ribs.</p><p>            “She was wonderful.” He says. As he talks about Haley, he holds Callie a little closer, a little tighter, like he’s afraid she’ll slip away. She says nothing, allowing him to pull her into his space until she’s close enough to rest her cheek to his shoulder. Her fingers brush through the ends of his hair oh-so-lightly, and he closes his eyes, suppressing a shiver. He rests his cheek to her hair lightly as they dance, letting the music wash over him as they sway together.</p><p>            “She would’ve liked you.” Hotch says after a while. Callie glances up, humming softly. Hotch looks down and meets her eyes with a small smile. “You’re fun. You’re great with Jack - that was the most important thing to her, that anyone we spent time with be good with Jack somehow or another.” Callie smiles a little, nodding. </p><p>            “He told me about her once.” She tells him softly. Hotch tips his head, glancing down at her, and she continues. “That night that we had the campfire - not the indoor picnic one, the one after that. While you were setting up the fire and we were cleaning up from dinner.”</p><p>            “What’d he say?” </p><p>            “He told me she had pretty eyes and a pretty smile, and that she reminded him of a princess. And he said she always smelled like Christmas.” She says. Hotch feels tears burn behind his eyes and he clears his throat quietly. It always amazes him just how much Jack really remembers about Haley, especially considering how young he was when they lost her. “He told me about how you guys talk to her with a candle sometimes, and that you go visit when you can.”</p><p>            “We haven’t gone in a while.” Hotch says quietly, afraid that if he raises his voice to a normal volume he’ll cry. In all honesty, they haven’t gone since they moved to Callahan - they just haven’t had any time to go, and it’s so far away. Callie, her heart cracking, bites the inside  of her lip for a moment before shifting in Hotch’s arms. He glances down, wondering if he’s said too much.</p><p>            But Callie just moves to wrap both arms around his neck in a tight hug. His brows furrow for a moment before he winds his own arms around Callie’s waist, holding her closer. He closes his eyes as she holds him, his fingers curling in the sides of her sweater lightly as they sway, and he thinks that maybe this is what it feels like to begin fixing a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe pays the kid at the steamed cider stand, pushing Spencer’s cup into his hands and sticking her tongue out at him. Spencer laughs softly and takes it with a soft <em> thank you </em>. Zoe sips at her own, humming happily, and meanders along beside Spencer, chattering happily. As they round a corner and the lantern lighting comes into view, Zoe furrows her brows.</p><p>            “What are they doing?” She asks. Spencer smiles, leading her towards the lanterns. They stop beside the town info kiosk at the edge of the town square, watching as people scribble notes onto small slips of paper and stick them inside the lanterns.</p><p>            “They’re floating lanterns.” Spencer says, leaning beside Zoe. She hums curiously, glancing up at him. “They write wishes on those pieces of paper and put them in the lanterns, then..” He gestures in front of them and Zoe turns, watching as festival-goers begin to light their lanterns. Zoe gasps softly, her eyes widening as the lanterns begin to fill the sky. They light everything from above, and Spencer admires the way the gentle light from the candles catches on Zoe’s hair.</p><p>            “I’ve only ever seen this in movies.” She breathes, watching as the lanterns lift into the sky slowly. Spencer smiles down at her and nods. “I’ve never seen <em> anything </em> like this before, it’s beautiful - it’s one of those things I’ve always read about, but I never actually thought I’d get to see it, y’know?”</p><p><em>             You’re beautiful </em>. Spencer thinks, but he keeps that to himself. The lights from the lanterns sparkle in Zoe’s eyes as she grins up towards the sky, watching them disappear slowly, becoming tiny pinpricks beside the stars, and Spencer makes a very sudden decision. </p><p>            “Zoe.” He says softly. She hums in response, and he repeats her name. She doesn’t look at him until he reaches out to take her hand, his fingers wrapping around hers gently. Before he can chicken out, he leans down and kisses her softly, slowly, oh-so-gently, and only for a moment. He feels her little fingertips settle against his jaw and he leans back, watching her. All she can do is stare at him for a moment, her blue eyes wide and searching his own, and he worries briefly that he’s ruined everything they’ve been building. </p><p>            But then she reaches up and cups his cheeks and pulls him down to her level and kisses him again. He shifts their positions just so, stepping so he’s standing in front of her and she’s gently boxed in between him and the wall. His hands come up to hold her face delicately as hers drop to his waist, her fingers curling in his jacket gently. Zoe sighs into his mouth, pulling him just a little bit closer, the warmth radiating from his body seeping into her bones.</p><p>            He tastes like cinnamon-sugar and apple donuts and steamed cider.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:')<br/>hotch being able to swing dance like a fuckin PRO is a headcanon that my boyfriend helped me come up with for another fic and i love it so much i HAD to include it in this one!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. you a star you can touch the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the girls go out for the night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for mentions of abuse and bruises in this chapter lovies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> November </em>
</p><p>            Halloween comes and goes, and with its passing comes cooler weather and Thanksgiving decorations and plans. Penelope insists on decorating the entire sanctuary for every holiday imaginable, and Abby doesn’t usually have any complaints about that. Today, however, that requires her retrieving the box of Thanksgiving decorations from the closet in the back room. She hovers in front of the closet, glowering at the door - something about this tiny room has always given her the heebie-jeebies.</p><p>            If she’s being entirely honest, the whole sanctuary gives her the heebie-jeebies sometimes; there’s a reason she tries not to stay after dark. She always feels like someone (or something) is watching her, and she’s <em> definitely </em> heard some shit in the past when she’s been here, locking up at night. Exhaling quietly, she steels herself - <em> it’s the middle of the day and it’s just a damn closet, Abigail </em>, she tells herself - and steps forward. She pushes the door of the closet open, grimacing as she steps inside. Standing on her toes, she grabs the box she needs and turns around as the door swings shut behind her. Eyes widening, she drops the box and hurries forward, tugging on the handle.</p><p>            “No no no no-“ she breathes, twisting the handle again. “No, come on, please-“ </p><p>            It’s stuck. It’s never gotten stuck before, but of <em> course </em> it gets stuck the one time she actually has to go <em> into </em> the closet and she’s <em> alone </em> at work. And of <em> course </em> she left her phone on the counter, she realizes as she pats her pockets frantically. She can feel the panic rising in her chest as she yanks on the handle desperately. “Open, dammit!” She cries, feeling tears sting her eyes, and sinks down to sit on an overturned bucket, putting her head between her knees.</p><p>            She’s not entirely sure how long she’s been stuck in the closet when she hears the main door open, the bells above it tinkling brightly. She leaps to her feet, straining her ears to see if she can figure out who’s here. It’s Emily’s voice that floats towards her, muffled through the door.</p><p>            “Abby? Penelope?” Emily calls. She frowns, looking around, and jumps when she hears pounding coming from the back.</p><p>            “Emily!” Abby shrieks, slamming her hands against the closet door. “Emily! Help, I’m stuck!” She hears Emily’s boots come closer and stop in front of the closet. She watches the knob jiggle for a moment and can almost see the frown on Emily’s face.</p><p>            “What happened, Ab?” She asks. Abby shakes her head, feeling a fresh wave of tears. </p><p>            “I don’t know!” She sobs, “I came in to get something and it closed behind me and it’s never gotten stuck before but I’ve been in here for ages and I can’t breathe-“ </p><p>            “Okay, okay, Abby, it’s okay.” Emily says quickly, her voice gentle. “I’m gonna call Derek, okay? He can help us get the door off the hinges or something.” Abby hears the clicking of Emily’s boots move away from the door and she presses closer.</p><p>            “Don’t go!” She says desperately. Emily stops in her tracks, turning back around.</p><p>            “I’m not going anywhere, Abs, I promise.” She calls through the door. Abby’s heart rate slows just so as she hears Emily talk to Derek on the phone for a moment, her shadow pacing back and forth in front of the door. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Callie has been spending more time at the B&amp;B than at her own apartment lately - not that she’s complaining. She likes spending time with her boys, as she’s begun referring to the Hotchners (only internally, of course). Today, she shows up for lunch and hangs out with Jack while Hotch runs out to do some grocery shopping, the two of them settling in front of the fireplace with a bucket full of legos as a cool November breeze makes the windows rattle gently. Jack looks up with a grimace, watching the trees outside warily.</p><p>            “My mom used to call that <em> big wind </em>.” She says gently. “It make you nervous?” Jack wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.</p><p>            “Nuh-uh.” He says, pushing two legos together. Callie chuckles softly and sets her legos aside, pulling herself up to the window seat and patting the spot beside her. </p><p>            “C’mere.” She says softly. Jack stands and clambers into the seat beside Callie, tucking himself into her side. Callie settles an arm around him gently and shifts so she’s reclining against the wall, Jack nuzzling close to her as she draws her fingers through his hair slowly. “I used to get freaked out during thunderstorms ‘cause the wind could get so strong. My mom would play with my hair and sing to me to distract me while it blew. Now thunderstorms are one of my favorite things ever.”</p><p>            “What’d she sing?” Jack asks softly, looking up at Callie, his eyes already drooping. Callie hums, resting her cheek to Jack’s hair and thinking for a moment. She decides on one of her favorites, an old Norah Jones song, and sings softly. Jack, despite all his protests that he’s not at all tired or nervous, is asleep within minutes, and Callie isn’t far behind him. </p><p>            When Hotch returns from the grocery store, he hurries inside, head ducked to avoid getting the first few drops of rain in his eyes as the sky spits them out. He shakes his hair out as he nudges the door shut, frowning thoughtfully - the house is almost eerily quiet. Shedding his jacket and putting the groceries down, he peers into the living room, his heart squeezing painfully.</p><p>            Callie is curled up in the window seat, Jack tucked into her side, burrowed close to her. Hotch feels tears well in his eyes and he blinks them back quickly, slipping into the kitchen to put the groceries away. When he slips back into the living room, Callie and Jack have shifted just so, Jack throwing one arm around Callie’s neck and snuffling in his sleep. He grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and settles it over the two of them, then sinks down to sit beside the window seat, resting his head against the cushion and closing his eyes. The feel of gentle fingertips against his forehead makes him open his eyes and he hums softly, meeting Callie’s gaze.</p><p>            “Hey.” She whispers.</p><p>            “Hey.” He whispers back. Callie smiles softly and brushes her fingers against Hotch’s cheek gently. He sighs softly, closing his eyes again. </p><p>            “Don’t stay down there. You’ll mess up your neck sitting like that.” Callie murmurs. Before Hotch can argue that his neck will be fine, Callie is shifting around, careful not to wake Jack, and patting the now-empty spot beside her. Hotch stares at the cushion for a moment before pulling himself up and settling onto it. Callie leans over instantly and tucks herself against his side, and he winds an arm around her slowly. As Callie drifts back to sleep, she mumbles, “Mm. ‘s the best.”</p><p>            “What’s the best?” Hotch asks softly, a small smile touching his lips.</p><p>            “This. Spending time with my boys.” She hums. Before Hotch can ask what she means, she’s sound asleep again, her chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. He stares down at her, his stomach in his throat.</p><p><em>             Her boys </em>. </p><p>            She called them <em> her boys </em>. </p><p>            He watches her nuzzle her cheek against the crown of Jack’s head, and he’s not sure if the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach is butterflies or anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Derek’s voice joins Emily’s very suddenly.</p><p>            “Hey, sweetheart, how ya doin’?” He asks through the door.</p><p>            “Not good.” Abby says miserably. Derek nods, looking over the door. She can hear him conferring with Emily for a moment - something about the hinges being on the wrong side.</p><p>            “Alright, I need you to step up against one of the side walls, okay? Get as far away from the door as you can.” Abby does as she’s told, calling an affirmative to Derek when he asks if she’s out of the way. </p><p>            Whatever she was expecting, it was not Derek Morgan kicking down the door<em> . </em> But that’s exactly what he does, and Abby shrieks as it swings quickly inwards and banggs against the wall. As soon as it’s out of the way, she rushes out of the closet. Emily catches her easily, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, and rubs her back slowly as Abby clings to her.</p><p>            “Hell of a way to come out of the closet.” Emily says, smiling gently, and Abby, despite her slowly dissipating anxiety, laughs against Emily’s shoulder. “What were you looking for in here, anyways?” Emily asks, looking over Abby’s shoulder. </p><p>            “Penelope wanted me to get the Thanksgiving decorations.” Abby says, glaring over her shoulder at the box in question. Emily hums, opening her mouth, but Abby continues. “I had to get up on the stool to get it ‘cause I’m too <em> short </em> to reach the stupid top shelf.” </p><p>            Emily laughs softly at that, covering her mouth when she hears Abby scoff indignantly against her shoulder. Abby straightens and pushes her hair back, trying her hardest to look like she hasn’t just spent the last half-hour in a closet crying on and off. Turning to Derek, she gives him a small smile and thanks him quietly, shuffling over when he opens his arms.</p><p>            “Tell Penelope I’ll replace the door myself, okay?” He says gently, rubbing Abby’s back. She steps back and nods, and Derek squeezes her shoulders, smiling. He steps away and grabs the box of decorations Abby had been going after in the first place, carrying them to the counter and winking playfully, then throws a wave over his shoulder and slips out of the sanctuary. Abby exhales loudly and Emily leans against the counter, watching her.</p><p>            “So we’re a little claustrophobic, huh?” She asks. Abby glowers at her.</p><p>            “Don’t start.” She huffs, grimacing. Emily chuckles, lifting her hands in surrender, and Abby moves to stand next to her, twisting her sleeve absently. “Thank you for staying with me.” Emily’s eyes soften and she smiles gently, reaching out to tug at the end of one of Abby’s braids gently.</p><p>            “Don’t mention it.” She says. Abby smiles up at her, then pushes onto her toes and presses a kiss to Emily’s cheek quickly. Emily blinks as Abby steps away to grab the box of decorations. As Abby digs through the box and starts pulling out decor, Emily touches her cheek, a goofy smile finding its way to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>
  <em> Groupchat with: Penelope Garcia, Zoe Collins, JJ ♡, Callie Williams, Abby Williams, Emily Prentiss </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Penelope Garcia 12:30 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re still on for girl’s night tonight, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zoe Collins 12:30 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m in for sure! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> JJ ♡ 12:31 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m in too! Henry and Jack are having a sleepover I guess, so Will’s gonna hang with them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Callie Williams 12:32 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be there. Are we meeting at your place, Pen? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abby Williams 12:32 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Em and I are in!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Penelope Garcia 12:50 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> YAY :) @Callie yes! We’ll pregame and get ready at my place! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zoe Collins 12:51 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re pregaming??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Penelope Garcia 12:55 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DUH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Penelope Garcia 12:55 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you later ladies!! ♡♡♡♡ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Penelope Garcia changed the name of the group to Callahan Cuties </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Emily Prentiss 12:56 PM </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Absolutely not </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Penelope Garcia changed the name of the group to Emily Prentiss Is A Party Pooper &gt;:( </em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe exhales, staring at her phone. She hasn’t been out for a girls night in.. She can’t remember how long. But it’s been a long, <em> long </em> time. The last time she was out late, she ended up with a cast on her left wrist, so the prospect of going out with the girls tonight makes her nervous to say the least. But she tries to shake the fear out of herself; there’s no reason to be afraid. No one is going to hurt her for going out. Not anymore.</p><p>            However, she might hurt <em> herself </em> trying to find the outfit she wants to wear tonight. She can picture it perfectly in her head - it’s one she’s wanted to wear for ages but she hasn’t been able to. Now, for the first time in a long time, she’s not covered in bruises that she needs to hide, and she’s going to wear it if it’s the last thing she does, dammit. She squints at the assortment of blouses in her closet, hands on her hips - how hard can it be to find the one blouse she <em> doesn’t </em> wear to school? </p><p>            The light from the window shines on green satin and she lets out a triumphant noise, jumping forward and pulling the blouse off its hanger. She tosses it onto her bed with a pair of jeans and digs out her favorite pair of heels, setting them by the door, then glances up when her phone buzzes on her dresser again. Tying her hair into a lazy bun, she grabs it, her heart stuttering when she sees Spencer’s name pop up on the screen. She unlocks the phone, twisting her lip as she reads his message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spencer Reid 4:15 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you busy right now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zoe Collins 4:15 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was just starting to get ready for girl’s night. What’s up? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spencer Reid 4:15 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can I stop over? I have something for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe’s heart stutters again and she texts back an affirmative as the ever-present butterflies take up their residence in her stomach again. They’ve talked since harvest fest, but they’ve both danced around the kiss so much that sometimes Zoe almost wonders if it actually happened. But then she remembers the way his hands felt against her cheeks and the way he tasted like cider and donuts and cinnamon-sugar and her cheeks burn bright red all over again.</p><p>            She putters around, making herself look somewhat more presentable, and jumps when the doorbell rings. Exhaling quietly, she pads to the door and pulls it open, giving Spencer a small smile.</p><p>            “Hi.” He says warmly. Zoe returns the greeting, stepping aside to let him in, and rocks on her feet. “How are you?”</p><p>            “I’m good!” She says, almost too quickly. Her cheeks flush again and she smiles sheepishly. “I’m good. Penelope planned a girl’s night for us tonight, and I haven’t done a girls night in ages.” Spencer nods, smiling.</p><p>            “Sounds like fun!” He says. Clearing his throat, he shuffles his feet for a moment, then holds out a small package.</p><p>            “What’s this for?” Zoe asks, taking it. Spencer shrugs, his cheeks turning pink now.</p><p>            “Open it.”</p><p>            Zoe does as she’s told, tearing the paper carefully and flipping it over. She grins when she realizes what it is - <em> The Ordinary Princess </em>, the book she’d told him about the day they’d pulled over in the rain. Before she can thank him, he reaches out and flips the cover open, and she looks over the title page.</p><p>            “It’s a first edition.” He tells her, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he points to the year of publication. </p><p>            “Where’d you find this?” She asks softly, brushing her fingers over the worn pages slowly. She flips through them, smiling softly as she spies a handful of scribbled notes in corners of pages.</p><p>            “It was at the bookshop.” He says, shrugging. Zoe looks up at him, her heart swelling.</p><p>            “Spencer..” She says softly, biting the inside of her lip for a moment. He smiles sweetly at her, his nose crinkling just so, and any resolve she’s been trying to uphold crumbles. Before she loses her nerve, she steps closer and curls her fingers in Spencer’s purple scarf, using it to pull him closer as she pushes onto her toes to kiss him.</p><p>            His heart soars and he wraps his arms around Zoe’s waist, pulling her flush against him as her arms wind around his neck. When they break apart, Zoe lifts one hand to brush Spencer’s cheek gently, her eyes roaming over his face slowly.</p><p>            “Nobody’s ever gotten me anything like this before.” She whispers. Spencer smiles sheepishly, shrugging.</p><p>            “I saw it and I thought of you.” He murmurs. Zoe feels her throat tighten for a moment, and she drops the book carefully onto the couch behind Spencer before dragging him down for another kiss. His hands slide up her back and she sighs into his mouth. A shiver runs down Spencer’s spine as he leans back, and Zoe shifts her hands to cup his cheeks, her forehead resting against his as she catches her breath.</p><p>            “I have to get ready.” She breathes. Spencer hums softly, dipping his head to kiss her again. She smiles against his mouth, returning the kiss before leaning away. “Come over later.” </p><p>            Spencer opens his eyes, watching her for a moment, then lifts his hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek delicately. A small smile touches his lips and he nods, leaning down to steal one final kiss before he slips out. Zoe closes the door behind him, leaning against it and putting her face in her hands for a moment, unable to stop the smile that overtakes her or the fluttering in her chest. On the other side of the door, Spencer mirrors her pose, grinning up at the sky as he pushes away and heads for the truck.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            How exactly Spencer let himself get roped into a night at the bar, he’s not sure. He’d much rather be at home with a cup of tea, but Derek had threatened to show up at the ranch and drag him to The Alibi by his ear if he didn’t go, so here he is; sitting at a hightop table with Derek and Matt and Hotch as Luke goes up to the updated jukebox that Dave had only installed at Penelope’s (and Krystall’s) insistence. </p><p>            And Spencer feels severely overdressed. Well, he <em> is </em> severely overdressed, really. But he’s still wearing what he’d worn earlier today - button down, a bowtie, and a cardigan - and Derek hadn’t exactly given him the option to change. As he sips at his drink, the door to the bar bursts open and Penelope comes in, loudly announcing the arrival of the girls and claiming a booth. The rest of the girls trail in after her, Zoe bringing up the rear with Emily, and Spencer’s breath catches in his throat when he sees her.</p><p>            Up until now, he’s only seen her in her teacher outfits - jeans or leggings and fun t-shirts or button downs, flouncy dresses with planets or pencils or all sorts of wild animals printed along the skirts. But tonight she’s in a loose, satiny, green tank top, tucked into black jeans, and she’s wearing black strappy heels that add at least four inches to her height. She locks eyes with him across the bar and offers a small smile and wave, her cheeks flushing. Spencer returns both and clears his throat, sipping at his drink as Luke rejoins them.</p><p>            “Did you bring us out tonight just to spy on girls’ night?” Luke asks Derek, squinting at him. Derek laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>            “Nah, man. Penelope mentioned they were doin’ a girls night, but I didn’t know they’d be here. Last time they did a girls night they just stayed at Callie’s place and watched romcoms or something.” He says earnestly. “But it looks like someone convinced pretty miss Ellie to come out tonight.” His voice adopts a teasing tone and Luke’s cheeks flush instantly as he searches the group of girls for Ellie. Her dark hair is piled atop her head in a hasty bun and she’s laughing brightly at something being relayed to her with signs. She catches Luke’s eye across the bar and beams at him, waving eagerly. He smiles warmly, waving back and ignoring the teasing from the rest of the guys.</p><p>            Penelope, across the bar, makes her way to the jukebox and slides her card, tapping in several songs before going back to the booth and flopping down beside Savannah.</p><p>            “Luke Alvez, if you change this song, so help me God I will destroy you!” She shouts as she spies Luke moving for the jukebox. Luke holds his hands up innocently and sinks back into his chair, huffing quietly.</p><p>            “Someday she’ll like me, right?” He mutters. “I wasn’t gonna <em> change </em> it.”</p><p>            “I wouldn’t count on it, man.” Derek laughs, clapping him on the shoulder. Spencer isn’t paying attention - he’s focused on Zoe as she lets Emily and Penelope drag her to the dance floor reluctantly. As the song goes along, she starts to dance a little more, wiggling her shoulders with a small smile. By the end of the song she’s dancing - moving her feet and everything - and her eyes widen when the song changes and Penelope whoops.</p><p>            “Did they just put on a shit ton of Lizzo?” Derek asks, chuckling. Matt shrugs. </p><p>            “Lizzo is fun!” Luke says, wiggling in his seat.</p><p>            Zoe is getting fully into the music now, leaning forward and singing - more like shouting - along with Penelope. As the songs change again, Spencer feels a smile tug at his lips. This is the most he’s seen Zoe open up since her arrival. It’s amazing to see such a different side of her. The song changes again, and suddenly, in the middle of a chorus, Zoe is dancing towards him, grinning as she sings along. As she sings something about pretty boys in bow ties, she wiggles his bow tie lightly, leaving it slightly askew, and dances away, her hair flying as she spins on her toes and bounces back to Penelope. He stares after her, completely perplexed, and is jerked back to reality when Matt claps him on the shoulder and the other guys start laughing.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            As the night wears on, Spencer keeps his eyes on Zoe carefully, wanting to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. He doesn’t know here extremely well yet, but he’s seen JJ and Emily drunk often enough to know that heels plus alcohol doesn’t always end well. As Zoe flounces past the table on JJ’s arm, she grins at Spencer and wiggles her fingers, squeaking when she stumbles over her heel. </p><p>            “I’m gonna make sure she gets home okay.” Spencer says suddenly, standing and fixing his still-crooked bowtie. Derek nods and stands as well, giving his friend a hug and clapping him on the shoulder. As Spencer heads for the girls’ table, he can hear Matt and Derek teasing Luke about Ellie, and he smiles.</p><p>            “Oh, it’s Spence! Hi Spence!” JJ crows when he approaches. Zoe looks up, grinning and hopping to her feet carefully.</p><p>            “Looks like you’re all having fun.” He chuckles, winding an arm around Zoe’s waist on instinct when she wobbles on her feet. She smiles up at him, leaning her cheek against her shoulder, and he looks down, shaking his head fondly. “Hey, I’m gonna take you home, okay?” He says gently. His hand hovers at the small of Zoe’s back and she nods, grabbing her purse and finishing the last of her drink with one swig. She grimaces a little, waving and shouting a goodbye to the girls, then follows Spencer out, still singing. The cool evening air raises gooseflesh along her arms and chest instantly and she giggles at the sensation. “You have fun tonight?” Spencer asks, chuckling quietly as she continues to sing along with the fading music.</p><p>            “The most fun <em> ever </em>!” Zoe squeals, turning around to walk backwards in front of him. She stumbles and he catches her quickly.</p><p>            “Probably not the best idea you’ve ever had to walk backwards in those shoes.” He says, raising a brow. “Especially when you’re drunk.” Zoe scoffs at him and bounces away, leaning against the nearest lamppost for a moment and tugging her shoes off. “Not quite what I meant.” Spencer chuckles. Zoe falls into step beside him again, barefoot now, looping her arm through his and giggling as a breeze blows tendrils of hair against her collarbones.</p><p>            The truck isn’t far away, thankfully, and Spencer opens the passenger door and helps Zoe in when they arrive. Before he can close the door and go to the drivers side, Zoe leans over and puts her hands on his shoulders. He raises his brows, steadying her as she sways forwards.</p><p>            “Did you know.” She says, hiccuping in the middle of her sentence. “Did you know that - that Lizzo wrote that song about <em> you </em>!” </p><p>            “What are you talking about?” Spencer asks, laughing quietly.</p><p>            “That - the - the boys song, the song about <em> boys </em> , dummy!” Zoe says, huffing. “She wrote that line. About the bow ties. She wrote it all - about - you.” She punctuates each of the last three words with a gentle jab of her finger, tapping his nose lightly on <em> you </em>.</p><p>            “Did she now?” He asks, brows lifting. Zoe nods, looking immensely pleased with herself, and Spencer shakes his head, smiling fondly. “Move your legs, Zo. I’m closing the door, we gotta get home.” He says gently. Zoe huffs again and shimmies around, drawing her legs to her chest. Spencer shuts the door, satisfied that none of her appendages are going to be sacrificed, then goes around and climbs into the driver's side. The ride back to her apartment is quiet, the silence occasionally broken up by a hiccup or a giggle from Zoe.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            He leads Zoe to her room, making sure she’s settled on the edge of the bed and able to change into her pajamas by herself before he goes out to the kitchen, where he fills the largest glass he can find with ice water. He knocks at the door to Zoe’s room, peeking in when she calls the okay, and slips in when he sees that she’s decent. He sets the water on the nightstand as Zoe crawls up the bed, collapsing against the pillows and squirming her way under the blankets.</p><p>            Spencer pads into the bathroom and returns with a bottle of Advil, setting it beside the water, and busies himself with tucking Zoe in gently. Satisfied that she’s settled and comfortable, he steps back and flicks the light off. </p><p>            “Goodnight, Zoe.” He says softly, padding to the door. He’s about to step out when her voice floats to him from the bed, almost too quiet to be heard.</p><p>            “Are you mad?”</p><p>            He stops in his tracks, frowning, and turns back around before padding to the bed. He crouches beside it, watching Zoe in the moonlight as she peeks at him through heavy lids, and his heart jerks when he realizes there are tears in her eyes.</p><p>            “Why would I be mad?” He whispers, reaching out. She flinches a little and he frowns more, making sure his hand is in her realm of vision and moving slowly as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She sniffles and shifts the blanket.</p><p>            “I got drunk. And we were out late.” She mumbles. Spencer shakes his head, brushing his fingers through Zoe’s hair gently.</p><p>            “Why would I be mad, Zo? There’s nothing for me to be mad about.” He tells her softly. His eyes widen when her tears start to fall, and he shifts to sit on the edge of the bed, helping her sit up gently. “Hey, hey. What’s going on, why are you crying?”</p><p>            Zoe rubs at her eyes furiously, actively avoiding Spencer’s gaze. “Josh gets mad if I stay out too late. Or if I get drunk.” She says, her voice wavering. “Last time I stayed out too late..” Spencer tips his head, rubbing Zoe’s back slowly. “He got really mad - that’s how I ended up with that cast.” </p><p>            Spencer puts two and two together very suddenly, and he sees red. He takes a slow breath in through his nose and shifts closer to Zoe, drawing her into his lap. She lets him move her, settling against him delicately and glancing up when he hooks a finger under her chin gently. His heart breaks to see her so sad and frightened, and he brushes his fingers along her jaw gently before reaching up to brush her hair back again, making sure he moves slowly so as not to scare her again.</p><p>            “Zoe, you’re allowed to go out and have fun. You’re allowed to get drunk, you’re not gonna get in trouble for anything.” He tells her. She tears up more and presses her face to his chest, and Spencer wraps his arms around her securely, cupping the back of her head and pressing a kiss to the crown of it. At this moment, he wants nothing more than to find whoever Josh is and beat the living tar out of him, but he holds Zoe closer and rocks her gently.</p><p>            “Nobody is going to hurt you.” He promises softly, resting his chin to her hair. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. your eyes look like coming home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they celebrate as a family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's a lil shorter but it's here and it's Cute and i love it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>             November </em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Thanksgiving never gets easier. None of the holidays do, really, but Christmas and Thanksgiving are the worst.</p><p>            This is their third Thanksgiving without Haley and their second away from the rest of their family. Hotch doesn’t have a family to go visit or to come visit them, and Haley’s father has <em> never </em> liked him (he made that clear the day they met), so he’d never even consider coming to visit. Jess would come, but she’s spending the holiday with her father and fiancee, so it would just be Hotch and Jack again if they hadn’t found the rest of their little family here.</p><p>            He used to kind of hate it, having next to no one to spend their holidays with. But then they’d moved to Callahan, and met the rest of their little found family, and Dave had insisted that they join everyone for Thanksgiving at the ranch (not that it was his ranch to invite anyone to, but Spencer wouldn’t mind, Dave had assured Hotch when he had asked). And Callie is joining them this year, riding to the ranch with him and Jack, and just the thought of her makes his heart flutter which is something he still hasn’t addressed. </p><p>            Callie is upstairs now with Jack, helping him finish getting his little tie on. He insisted on wearing it, telling his father he wanted to look more grown-up, and Hotch had indulged him without complaint or argument. Perching on the arm of the couch, he pulls the photo of himself, Haley, and Jack off the mantle, his eyes roaming over it slowly. Engrossed as he is in the photograph, he doesn’t hear Callie and Jack come down the stairs. </p><p>            “Jack, why don’t you go grab the stuff out of the fridge, you think you can do that?” Callie asks softly, crouching beside the boy. He nods, grinning at her, and bounds away, leaving Callie to hover in the doorway of the living room. She watches Hotch for a moment, chewing at the inside of her lip nervously before calling his name softly. He doesn’t seem to hear her at first, but looks up when she repeats his name.</p><p>            She pads into the room, brushing Hotch’s shoulder gently. He clears his throat quickly and looks up, offering a small half-smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Callie moves her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek gently, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone, and he closes his eyes, exhaling softly. He can feel a lump forming in his throat and he tries to swallow it down, tries to focus on anything else; the feel of the picture frame in his hands, the sounds of Jack in the kitchen, the scent of Callie’s floral perfume. </p><p>            Callie stands with him like that for a few minutes, smiling gently when he lifts a hand to cover hers lightly. </p><p>            “The holidays are hard.” He says quietly. Callie nods, stepping closer and Hotch reaches up to put the photo back on the mantle. She lets her hand drop from his cheek, but his fingers find hers almost absently, curling around them. “They hurt a little less, but they don’t get any easier.” He exhales unsteadily, wiping at his eyes roughly, and Callie brushes a hand through his hair gently. </p><p>            “Aaron.” She says softly, her heart aching for him. Hotch’s breath catches in his throat - it’s the first time she’s called him by his first name. He looks up, his eyes shining with so many unshed tears, and as Callie wraps her arms around him he lets them fall, pressing his face to her shoulder. She steps between his legs, one hand cupping the back of his head gently as he cries, and she closes her eyes, resting her cheek to his hair. He sniffles and shifts after a few minutes, and Callie lets her hands slide to cup his cheeks as he looks up at her. Brushing her thumbs under his eyes carefully, she wipes his tears and gives him a small smile.</p><p>            “You’re not alone.” She murmurs, searching his dark eyes. “You know that, right? I’m here. And everyone else, too, we’re here for you and Jack.”</p><p>            Hotch offers a small smile and nods, brushing Callie’s wrists gently. Before she can think or talk herself out of it, she leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead lightly. Hotch closes his eyes, sighing softly as Callie steps back and lowers her hands to his shoulders. </p><p>            “I’m gonna get Jack into the car. Come out when you’re ready.” She says softly. Hotch nods, watching Callie as she slips away and meets Jack in the hall, taking the pie tin from him. As they bounce out of the house, Hotch sighs again and looks up at the photo on the mantle one last time.</p><p>            “You’d like her, Haley.” He says to the air, his voice soft. “Jack does. I do, too. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>            He closes his eyes, and for a moment he thinks he smells Haley’s perfume and feels the gentle brush of fingers against his cheek. When he opens them again, he is alone, but his heart feels lighter.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Dean Martin is crooning from the record player in the living room, and Spencer has been banned from the kitchen with the reminder that last time he tried to help cook a holiday meal, they ended up having to order Chinese food. Zoe, however, is a welcome addition according to Dave. Finding out she had Italian blood on her maternal grandfather’s side had sealed the deal, and she hovers at the stove with a dish towel tossed over one shoulder, humming along as she stirs at the boiling potatoes.</p><p>            “Let ‘em get nice and soft, they’ll be easier to mash.” Dave tells her as he passes. Zoe nods, smiling up at him, and catches Spencer’s eye with a raised brow as he pokes his head in.</p><p>            “I’m just checking in.” He says, pouting at her. Zoe laughs softly and pads across the room, leaning over to peck a kiss against Spencer’s cheek lightly. He smiles at that, turning his head to catch her lips gently and leaning away when he hears Dave’s voice.</p><p>            “Quit flirting with my sous chef!” He commands, waving his towel at Spencer. Spencer laughs, protesting that it’s <em> his </em> kitchen. “Not on holidays it’s not!”</p><p>            Zoe giggles and waves Spencer out of the kitchen, watching him go with a small smile. Shaking her head fondly, she turns back to the stove.</p><p>            “He treating you right?” Dave asks suddenly. Zoe blinks at the question, looking up and nodding. “Good. He’s a good kid, it’s nice to see him happy. And you.” Zoe smiles shyly, hunching her shoulders just so as she sips at her wine.</p><p>            “He’s the best.” She says softly. Dave smiles a little and nods, leaning over to check on the turkey.</p><p>            “Not much more we can do in here for now. Why don’t you go out to the living room?” He says, waving a hand. Zoe nods, setting her towel down and smoothing her skirt absently as she pads out of the kitchen. Spencer is in the living room, seated in one of the armchairs as he plays a game of checkers against Henry. Zoe perches on the arm of the chair and Spencer winds an arm around her automatically, his fingers brushing along her hip lightly.</p><p>            Her heart flutters as she settles an arm around Spencer’s shoulder and plays with the ends of his hair gently. They haven’t exactly established what they <em> are </em>, but she’s okay with that for the moment. She’s been spending more and more time at the ranch, getting to know his routine here and helping with the animals, and they’ve been out on a handful of dates. He understands her need to take things slow and doesn’t push, and she appreciates that more than she can say.</p><p>            The doorbell chimes cheerfully and she slides to her feet, squeezing Spencer’s shoulder as she slips away to answer it. When she opens it, she greets Callie and the Hotchners with a smile, hugging Jack tightly when he flings his arms around her waist. She rubs his back and watches him run off to find Henry and Spencer, turning back to Hotch and Callie with a grin. Hotch offers a small smile of his own as he slips into the kitchen to set down the food they’ve brought, and Zoe watches him go, brows furrowed as she glances at Callie.</p><p>            “He’s having kind of a rough day.” Callie tells her softly. “We talked about it a little before we came. Holidays are hard.”</p><p>            Zoe nods slowly, taking Callie’s coat and hanging it in the hall closet - she doesn’t know much about what happened with Hotch’s wife, only that she’s passed and he and Jack moved to Callahan not long afterwards. She and Callie stand side-by-side for a moment, taking in the domestic scene before them - Jack joining in on the game of Go Fish with Spencer and Henry, Hotch taking a glass of scotch from Dave, JJ and Emily chattering by the front window with Abby and Penelope - and Zoe feels her heart lift. She’s found a <em> home </em> she realizes - not just in Callahan, but in the people she’s come to think of as her family in the few short months she’s been here. She’s never really thought of home as being people rather than a place, but it makes sense in a way. </p><p>            She’s always heard the saying <em> home is where the heart is </em>. As her gaze falls on Spencer and he looks up to meet her eyes, smiling warmly at her, she finally understands it.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            They gather around the picnic tables Spencer has outside on the patio for occasions like this, everyone talking and laughing while they set food out. Once everyone is settled, Dave stands at the end of the table, grinning broadly at all of them and announcing that they’re going to go around and say what they’re thankful for. Matt and Kristy are thankful for each other and their family’s health, Luke is thankful for Roxy, Hotch is thankful for Jack and the people he’s growing up with. They continue around the table like this and Zoe, seated between Spencer and JJ, feels a lump in her throat as her turn nears.</p><p>            When JJ finishes telling everyone how thankful she is for Will and Henry and everyone’s eyes fall on Zoe, she clears her throat quietly and shifts in her seat. Spencer squeezes her knee under the table and she shoots him a small smile, fiddling with her napkin absently.</p><p>            “I’m thankful for..” She pauses, looking around the table and swallowing tears. “I’m thankful for all of this. For the opportunity of this new job, for moving here, for meeting all of you. For being surrounded by people I love.” A stray tear drips down her cheek and she laughs sheepishly, wiping it away quickly. Spencer smiles gently, winding an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple lightly before taking his turn. JJ squeezes her arm and smiles. Zoe sniffles quietly and returns the smile, leaning into Spencer lightly as he talks. </p><p>            Dinner passes without incident, and Zoe feels herself opening up more and more as their meal goes on. Everyone is cracking jokes and laughing brightly and chattering eagerly about other plans they have. Zoe is in the middle of it all, in the middle of this strange little found family that they’ve all created together, and she loves it.</p><p>            Once everyone has left for the evening and Zoe has showered, she pads into the bedroom and collapses next to Spencer, and scoots as close as she can, tucking herself into his side. He wraps an arm around her as he sets his book aside, glancing down at her with a smile. She returns it, leaning up to peck his cheek gently and resting her head against his chest. He brushes his fingers through the ends of her two carefully plaited French braids, humming.</p><p>            “I’ve always been intrigued by braiding.” He muses suddenly, and Zoe laughs softly.</p><p>            “What a strange thing to be intrigued by.” She teases gently. Spencer removes his fingers from her hair to poke her side once, grinning when she giggles. </p><p>            “I just think they’re interesting.” He says, shrugging one shoulder carefully, his fingers finding their way to the end of a braid again. “There are so many different kinds. And people do so much with them - braiding hair, weaving. Friendship bracelets.”</p><p>            “I’m gonna make you a friendship bracelet.” Zoe says, looking up at him. He laughs softly, nodding.</p><p>            “I’ll make you one too. But you’ll have to teach me how to do it.”</p><p>            “I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>            They lapse into silence, the crickets and their slow, steady breathing providing a gentle soundtrack to the night.</p><p>            “I’m thankful for you.” She says after a few minutes, her voice soft in the quiet night air. Spencer glances down at her and tips his head as she continues, cheeks flushing. “I’m thankful that you’re so patient and kind and gentle. And that you make me feel safe.” </p><p>            Spencer watches her for a moment, then smiles tenderly. He dips his head, catching her lips and kissing her softly.</p><p>            “I’m thankful for you, too.” He murmurs. Zoe smiles against his lips as he kisses her again, and decides that if home is a person, he is her home.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            By the time they return to the bed and breakfast, Jack is asleep in the backseat, his head lolling to one side, cranberry sauce still smeared along his cheek. Hotch parks and climbs out, watching as Callie slides out of her seat and opens Jack’s door. She scoops him out of his seat carefully, shushing him softly when he stirs and humming to him as he settles his head against her shoulder. She smiles softly at Hotch as she carries Jack inside and up the stairs to his room where she lays him in bed. Hotch comes in as she’s taking Jack’s shoes off and setting them at the foot of his bed and hands her a washcloth. Still humming softly, she wipes the cranberry sauce off Jack’s cheek delicately, then settles the blanket over him and slips out as Hotch kisses his son goodnight.</p><p>            They pad downstairs together, Callie stretching as they move onto the porch. She looks up at Hotch with a small smile, nudging him lightly.</p><p>            “Thanks for letting me ride with you.” She says softly. Hotch nods and leans against the railing, watching the stars wink in the sky before turning his gaze back to her. She rocks on her feet for a moment, fiddling with the hem of her jacket and clearing her throat. “I should head home, it’s late.”</p><p>            Hotch nods again, still watching her.</p><p>            “If you and Jack wanna hang out again, gimme a call.” She says with a small smile. Another nod. Callie nods back and zips her coat halfway before heading for the stairs. Before she steps down, Hotch reaches out and catches her wrist gently. She looks up, biting the inside of her lip as he watches her.</p><p>            “Don’t go.” He says softly. Callie moves to stand in front of him and he releases her wrist, letting his fingers tangle with hers instead. “Stay with us. With me.”</p><p>            Callie smiles tenderly, squeezing his fingers gently, and nods. She moves to stand between his legs like she had earlier, and his fingers untwist from hers, his hand coming up instead to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as it flutters in the wind. His palm settles against her cheek gently, his thumb brushing along her cheekbone as he leans closer.</p><p>            “Stay with me.” He breathes again.</p><p>            “As long as you want.” Callie whispers.</p><p>            His other hand comes up then, cradling her face between them delicately as he kisses her. She sighs against his mouth, her hands settling against his broad chest as his slide from her cheeks. He pulls her closer, presses her flush against him, his hands splayed against her back. The butterflies that have been building in his stomach for months now explode into a full-on swarm, and he thinks that if he’s not careful, they could lift him right off the ground.</p><p>            He’d be okay with that, he thinks as he pulls back to catch his breath and Callie looks up at him with a soft smile. She holds his heart in her hands, he realizes, and as he leans down to kiss her again, he decides that he’s absolutely and perfectly <em>fine</em> with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. it's up to your knees out there.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they have a snow day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>            December</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Ellie wakes early the morning of December third to find three feet of snow outside her little house - and it’s still falling. Grinning broadly, she leaps out of bed and tugs on her sweats, shoving her feet into her slippers before scooping up her phone and texting her chefs and waitstaff not to worry about coming in today. Just because they’re not at school doesn’t mean they shouldn’t get snow days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hurrying to the living room, she shoves her arms through her coat and pads out onto the porch, putting her hands to her cheeks as she watches the snowflakes flutter down. Sinking to the wood of the porch, she wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin to her knees, sighing happily. Her phone buzzes a few times with messages of thanks from her employees, and she taps out a message to Luke, knowing he’ll be up already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie 6:34 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have a snow day I assume?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke :) 6:35 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You assume right :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie 6:35 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come over!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke :) 6:36 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there in fifteen minutes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Humming happily, Ellie hurries back inside and puts on a pot of coffee before going to get dressed. The light connected to her doorbell flashes ten minutes later and Luke lets himself in, Roxy bounding alongside him. Ellie drops down to greet Roxy, letting the dog lick her face a few times before she hops up again to hug Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Coffee’s on!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs, smiling warmly. Luke grins and signs a thank you, following Ellie into the kitchen. He perches at the counter while Ellie putters around and sets a cup of coffee in front of him. She perches beside him and they sit together in silence for a while, sipping at their coffee and simply enjoying each other’s company while the sun starts to rise on the new snow. Roxy pads over and rests her chin on Ellie’s knee and she glances down, smiling softly and scratching between the dog’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            So what’s the plan for today?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke signs. Ellie hums and shrugs, wrinkling her nose as she thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How about a snowball fight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            What I’m hearing is you want a rematch for last year. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ellie signs. Luke laughs, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Rematch. You. Me. Eleven AM. Be there or be square.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He returns. It’s Ellie’s turn to laugh now, and Luke smiles softly as she bumps his shoulder with hers and leans against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Callie wakes the morning of December third wrapped around Hotch, her cheek pressed against his back. The gray light of dawn is poking through the curtains and she hums softly, nuzzling closer and yawning quietly. She stays where she is for a few minutes before sliding out of bed and slipping out of the room silently, grabbing Hotch’s sweatshirt and pulling it on over her sleep shirt on the way out. She pauses at the top of the stairs to check her phone, silently pumping her fist when she sees the confirmation of a snow day. As she starts to head down the stairs, a door down the hall opens and she turns around, smiling when Jack pokes his little head out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, bub. Guess what?” She says softly. Jack hurries down the hall and wraps his arms around Callie’s waist, nuzzling against her ribs and humming sleepily. “We have a snow day.” Jack looks up with wide eyes, gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Really?” He asks quietly. Callie nods, smiling softly and leaning down to kiss Jack’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Should we make a special breakfast? Pancakes and bacon? We’ll surprise your dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jack nods eagerly, grinning broadly and taking Callie’s hand as they scurry down the stairs. He perches on a stool at the island, little legs swinging as Callie starts on the bacon and he begins to stir the pancake mix she sets in front of him. Callie puts some music on and they chatter softly about their plans for the day, already talking about a snowman and a snow fort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Callie looks up when she hears footsteps approaching, smiling softly as she takes in Hotch’s rumpled appearance in the doorway to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Morning, sleepyface.” She says, smiling gently as he shuffles in. He hums, smiling lazily and leaning down to kiss the crown of Jack’s head gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Bacon and pancakes?” He asks, his voice still rough with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s a snow day!” Jack says brightly, beaming at his father. “Callie and I are gonna make a snowman and a snow fort!” As Jack chatters on about their plans, Hotch pads over to stand beside Callie, settling his hand at the small of her back and pressing a kiss to her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “There’s coffee.” She says softly, glancing up at him. He smiles down at her and murmurs a thank you before padding over to the counter and pouring himself a cup. He leans against the counter, taking in the sight before him as the coffee wakes him up. He chimes in now and then, content mostly to sit back and listen to his two favorite people plan their whole snow day. When Hotch agrees to breakfast in the living room, Jack leaps from his stool and sprints across the hall - presumably to snatch the remote and put on a Christmas movie to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I don’t know where that boy gets that much energy so early.” He mutters, and Callie laughs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And you never will.” She tells him. He chuckles and nods, moving to stand beside her again and setting his coffee on the counter in favor of wrapping his arms around Callie’s waist and pulling her against him. She leans into him for a moment, then turns and settles her arms around his neck, pushing onto her toes to kiss him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I like seeing you in my clothes.” He murmurs against her lips. She hums, leaning back and smiling up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s good, ‘cause you’re not gettin’ this back.” She says, grinning when he laughs and leans down to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            When Emily wakes up to see three feet of snow outside her window, she immediately rolls over with every intention of going back to sleep. Instead, she’s greeted with a mouthful of hair - not her own - and she sputters for a moment, wondering who the hell is in her bed before she remembers Abby coming over yesterday evening for dinner and a holiday movie. Halfway through the movie, it had started snowing, and by the time they were done, it was a full-on blizzard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Well, she couldn’t in good conscience let Abby drive home in that, now, could she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            So she had offered to share her bed for the evening, had shared some pajamas with Abby without complaint or hesitation. And now, with Abby curled up beside her, Emily’s t-shirt dwarfing her short frame, Emily thinks she could get used to this. Abby sniffles and rubs at her nose in her sleep for a moment before opening her eyes with a quiet yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mornin’.” She mumbles. Emily smiles softly, reaching out to flick a lock of hair out of Abby’s face. Abby hums sleepily, burying her face in the pillow for a moment before giving a small, tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I was thinking about going to make some coffee.” Emily says softly, watching Abby as she shifts around and settles. Abby hums again, nodding. “From the looks of things, you’re gonna be stuck here for at least the rest of the day.” Abby lifts her head then, peering over Emily’s shoulder before flopping back to the pillow. Emily laughs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “‘M fine with that if you are.” Abby says, shrugging. Emily smiles and nods, beginning to scoot away and out of bed. Abby frowns, reaching out and catching the hem of Emily’s shirt. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “To make coffee, goofball.” Emily says, chuckling. Abby shakes her head and tugs on Emily’s shirt until the raven-haired woman lays back down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. Mm-mm. Coffee can wait. Snow day means we sleep in.” She says. Emily raises a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It does, does it?” She asks. Abby nods, and when she winds an arm around Emily’s waist and scoots closer with that sweet, lopsided, sleepy smile, who is Emily to say no to that? “Alright. Just for a little while longer.” She murmurs, settling the blanket over herself again and wrapping her arm around Abby’s shoulders gently. Abby smiles, nuzzling closer, and together they watch the snow for a while. It doesn’t take long for her (and Emily’s) breathing to even out again, both of them drifting back to sleep in the quiet, cold morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Zoe wakes up alone, which she realizes when she rolls over and reaches for Spencer, only to find his side of the bed empty. Frowning, she pushes herself up and gropes for her phone, squinting against the bright light of the screen as she checks the time and reads through her texts from fellow teachers about the snow day. Humming sleepily, she tosses her phone aside and sits where she is for a moment before slipping out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A shiver skitters up her spine as her bare feet hit the hardwood floor, and she follows the scent of the wood stove out to the living room, grabbing Spencer’s abandoned cardigan from last night as she goes. It engulfs her, the hem brushing the middle of her thighs and the ends of the sleeves hanging just past her fingers. As she cozies into the sweater, she pokes her head into the living room, tipping her head when she sees Spencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He’s perched in his favorite armchair beside the window, chin in his hand as he stares out at the still-falling snow. Something about him seems pensive this morning, and almost a little sad. Shuffling into the room, Zoe approaches the chair and brushes his shoulder gently, smiling softly when he looks up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey.” She murmurs. He hums in response, opening his arms and pulling her into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Morning.” He says softly, kissing her temple gently. Zoe tucks herself into his chest, resting her cheek to his shoulder and slotting her fingers through his. “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. ‘m thinking about going back to bed. ‘S cold and I have a snow day.” She tells him. He smiles absently, brushing his fingers through the ends of her hair gently. She looks up at him, squeezing his hand lightly. “Penny for your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Spencer is silent for a few long moments, his eyes on the flurries floating down from the sky. The crackling of the fire is the only sound in the still morning, and Zoe waits patiently, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Spencer’s neck as he considers his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Snow makes me.. Sad.” He says finally, his brows furrowing just so. Zoe frowns gently, sitting up a little and brushing his hair back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why?” She asks softly, her fingers settling against his cheek. He hums quietly, and Zoe’s heart squeezes when she sees the shine of tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I lost someone during a snowstorm like this. Someone I loved.” He tells her quietly. Zoe’s heart cracks but she stays quiet, allowing him the space to keep talking. “Her name was Maeve. We’d been together for a year and a half and she was driving home from work when it started snowing like this. Her car went off the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m so sorry.” Zoe murmurs, brushing Spencer’s hair back gently. He sniffles quietly and shrugs a little. “I know that doesn’t change anything or really help, but..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I appreciate it.” He murmurs, offering a small smile. Zoe tips her head, letting her hand settle against Spencer’s cheek gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What was she like?” She asks. Spencer hums, a small, sad smile touching his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Derek used to say she was like a female version of me, but with better people skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            Ellie squints over the top of her car - she’s taken cover here, snowballs at the ready to be flung at a moment’s notice. Luke has the element of surprise here - it’s hard not to when he can hear and she can’t. When she decides she’s satisfied that he’s not ahead of her anywhere, she turns around to survey her other side - only to be met with a faceful of snow. She gasps and sputters, wiping her face off and squinting when she sees Luke doubled over in laughter ten feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Squinting at him, she drops her snowballs and seizes her opportunity, running over and tackling Luke into the snow. She laughs triumphantly as he falls back, but he grabs onto the front of her parka and drags her with him. She collapses on top of him, both of them giggling breathlessly, their laughter dying off slowly as Ellie lifts her head and catches his gaze. They stay like that for a moment, staring at each other in the snow before Ellie clears her throat and sits up quickly, fixing her hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Tugging off her gloves, she flexes her fingers for a moment before signing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should we head inside? I have cocoa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Luke nods eagerly, taking Ellie’s hand when she holds it out to him and trudging after her through the snow. They stomp their boots off on the porch, grinning when Ellie pushes the door open and they find Roxy on the other side, her tail thumping against the floor. They strip their snow gear, Ellie taking everything into the bathroom and laying it in the tub to drip-dry as Luke goes into the living room to start a fire. Ellie appears at his side a few minutes later, pressing a steaming mug of cocoa into his hands and perching beside him on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She leans against him, resting her cheek to his shoulder, and digs her phone out of her pocket when it buzzes. A notification from her email app pops up and she taps on it, inhaling sharply when she sees the sender.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="mailto:jallens@umemc.edu">
    <em>
      <span>            jallens@umemc.edu</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>            Luke looks at her and tips his head, tapping her shoulder gently. She shoves her phone at him, her hands shaking suddenly. Frowning, he raises a brow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            It’s an email from an ENT. An audiologist in Portland.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs. Luke tips his head, still confused by her reaction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re emailing to let me know if I can be fitted for implants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Luke’s eyes light up, and he grins broadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gonna get cochlear implants?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He signs. Ellie shrugs, twisting her sleeves nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I’m not sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She signs back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This email is to tell me if they think they’d help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            So why aren’t you opening it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I’m scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Luke furrows his brows, then softens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scared that they’ll say no?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ellie nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want me to read it first?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another nod, and Luke taps on the email, his eyes scanning down it before he holds the phone out, his expression unreadable. Ellie takes it slowly, chewing her lip hard enough that she thinks it might start bleeding, and settles her hands against her knees so they stop shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Miss Mackenzie,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I hope this email finds you well. At this time, we think cochlear implants would be greatly beneficial for you, and would like to set up an appointment for further discussion, as well as a time to get the implants installed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            There’s more to the email, but after the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatly beneficial</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellie’s phone slips from her hands. She looks up at Luke with wide, teary eyes, and he grins at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            You’re getting implants!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He signs eagerly. Ellie, unsure of what she’s feeling or what to do, bursts into tears. Luke laughs gently and gathers Ellie into him, hugging her tightly and rocking with her for a moment while she cries against his shoulder. Leaning back, he cups her cheeks and wipes her tears gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy tears?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She nods, grasping at his sleeves and sniffling. She holds this position for a moment, lifting her hands to sign back when they’ve steadied somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Very happy tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            It’s quiet in the backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hotch turns slowly, squinting against the bright sun shining on the fresh snow surrounding him. Jack and Callie are around here somewhere, but the real question is where exactly they’re hiding. He creeps forward, whirling around when he hears crunching behind him just in time to see Jack rushing at him. He falls backwards into the snow, laughing loudly as Callie appears above him, arms full of snowballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s cheating!” He cries, laughing and squirming as Jack puts his frozen mittens against his father’s cheeks. “You can’t form an alliance like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We just did!” Callie crows, dropping her snowballs in favor of sprinkling snow onto Hotch’s forehead. He sputters, then meets Jack’s eye and raises a brow. A silent conversation passes between them, and before Callie can ask what it’s about, they’re both leaping to their feet and dragging her into the snow with them. She shrieks out a laugh, wiggling away and scrambling to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hotch clambers to his feet and runs after her, catching her around the waist and spinning twice before dropping her into the snow gently. She laughs brightly, shaking her hair out of her face and squinting up at him in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Truce?” She asks breathlessly, shielding her eyes. Hotch chuckles and nods, holding out a hand to help Callie up. She takes it and yanks him down into the snow rather than letting him pull her to her feet, laughing loudly when he sits up and spits snow out of his mouth. “Okay, now we can call a truce.” She giggles. Hotch huffs quietly, glowering at her playfully, and they help each other to their feet, trudging through the snow towards the porch. Jack is bouncing on the stairs and he hurries inside ahead of them, stripping his snowgear quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Go put that in the mudroom, buddy!” Hotch calls after Jack as he sprints upstairs to change. Jack shouts back an affirmative, and Hotch looks at Callie with a smile as she worms out of her snowpants. “I think hot chocolate is calling our names.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. And a good movie and a fire?” She asks. Hotch nods and she grins up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly before heading for the mudroom. She hangs her wet things up carefully, settling her boots on the tray by the door, then scurries upstairs to change out of her damp clothes - how so much snow manages to soak through parkas and snowpants and boots, she’ll never understand. She pads out of the bedroom, pausing when she hears Jack’s voice floating out from his room. Moving closer, she leans over a little and listens quietly, brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “She’s really nice, mommy. She takes good care of me and daddy. She helped when I broke my wrist!” Jack is saying. Callie peeks around the door, her heart squeezing when she sees Jack with his chin in his hands, talking softly to an unlit candle. Biting her lip, she leans against the wall just outside Jack’s door, listening quietly for a few minutes. “I like her a lot, mommy.” He says after a while, and Callie can see him tip his head thoughtfully. “Daddy does, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Callie smiles softly, a little sadly, and pushes away from the wall quietly as Jack finishes his conversation. Pulling Hotch’s sweater a little tighter around herself, she pads down the stairs and into the kitchen, winding her arms around Hotch’s waist from behind and resting her cheek to his back lightly. He hums softly, covering her hand as she turns her head to press a kiss to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Get lost up there?” He asks, turning around and settling his arms around Callie’s shoulders gently. She hums in response, resting her cheek to his chest for a moment, and she comes </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to telling him she loves him. But she bites her tongue, opting instead to look up at him with a tender smile when he brushes his knuckles against her cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nah.” She says, shrugging lightly as she hears little footsteps come pattering down the stairs. “It’s harder to get out of wet jeans than you’d think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Zoe has left Spencer to his thoughts for a while, pulling on boots and a sweater to slip out onto the porch and retrieve more wood for the stove. She pulls three split logs from the pile, settling them in her arms carefully, and is turning on her heel to head back inside when something catches her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Turning around, she frowns thoughtfully and peers at the woodpile for a moment - there it is again. The tiniest squeak; a mouse, perhaps? But it’s too loud to be a mouse, she thinks. Setting her logs down, she pads back over and crouches beside the woodpile, following the sounds. They get louder as she moves along the rows, and when she finds the culprit, she gasps softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Reaching out, she coos to the tiny kitten who’s burrowed himself into the wood as far as he can, smiling gently when he puts a little paw against her index finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hi, baby. Hi.” She murmurs. The kitten puts his front paws into her hand and she shifts carefully, scooping him up delicately and cradling him against her chest as he shivers. He paws at the front of her sweater and she hurries inside, brushing her finger along the top of his little head. “Hey, Spencer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He’s moved from the chair beside the window, and he pokes his head out of the kitchen, the smell of still-brewing coffee floating past him. Zoe hurries over, pouting at him and shifting carefully so he can see the kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh.” He says, surprised, and leans down to peer at the kitten curiously. “Hi, there. Where’d you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I found him out in the woodpile.” Zoe says, scratching under the kitten’s chin delicately. She looks up at Spencer, her eyes bright. “Can I keep him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Spencer glances up at her, raising a brow, and for a moment she regrets asking. But then he smiles gently and nods, sticking out a finger and letting the kitten sniff at his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Of course. I dunno where he came from, but he’s too small to go back out there. Especially in this weather.” He muses, smiling a little more when the kitten mews at him. “Besides, every good ranch needs at least one cat. I bet he’ll love hanging out in the barn when it gets warm again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Grinning broadly, Zoe throws an arm around Spencer’s neck and presses a kiss to his cheek. He laughs softly, winding an arm around her waist and turning his head to kiss her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He’ll need a name.” He says suddenly, leaning back. Zoe hums, shifting in his arms carefully to settle one hand under the kitten’s back legs as she holds him up and peers at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Basil.” She says after a few minutes. “Doesn’t he look like a Basil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Basil.” Spencer repeats, nodding slowly. “I like it. Welcome to the family, Basil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Basil meows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my favorite thing abt this chapter (besides basil the kitten who's name is pronounced bah-sil not bay-sil) is litTLE SPOON HOTCH!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. hearts will be glowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Jack Hotchner asks a very important question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           <em>December</em></p><p> </p><p>           JJ paces in the cramped bathroom anxiously, wringing her hands. The thin plastic on the counter feels like it’s mocking her, making her wait ten minutes for each one to be done. The timer on her phone chimes merrily and she jumps, scrambling to turn it off. Exhaling quietly, she stops in front of the counter and looks down, taking in the sight before her - one little pink plus sign. Two. Three. </p><p>            Three little pink plus signs. </p><p>            She’s pregnant. </p><p>            Clasping her hands beneath her chin for a moment, she takes a few steadying breaths before gathering the tests and tossing them into the CVS bag. She ties the bag and drops it in the trash can beside the sink, then slips out of the bathroom quietly. She pauses in the doorway of the living room for a moment, watching Will and Henry as they work on Henry’s latest lego ship before Will looks up and catches her eye. Giving her a smile, he stands and pads over, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and slips into the kitchen.</p><p>            JJ slips to the couch and perches beside Henry, gathering him into her lap and kissing all over his little face while he giggles brightly.</p><p>            “Hey.” She says after a moment, leaning back and tucking a lock of Henry’s long hair behind his ear. “I have a question.”</p><p>            “What, mommy?” Henry asks, blinking his blue eyes up at her. She smiles fondly, brushing a finger down his cheek lightly. </p><p>            “How would you feel.. About a baby brother or sister?” </p><p>            Henry’s eyes light up and he starts babbling about having someone new to build legos with. JJ listens with a tender smile, biting the inside of her lip - any nerves or anxiety she might’ve started feeling are dissipating now.</p><p>            “What’s all this about someone new building legos?” Comes Will’s low Louisiana drawl as he returns with a snack, “You replacin’ me, kid?”</p><p>            “Mommy asked about a baby!” Henry crows, worming his way off of JJ’s lap to run over and tug at his father’s sleeve. Will raises a brow and eyes JJ.</p><p>            “You thinkin’ about havin’ another baby, Jareau?” He asks. </p><p>            “Doing more than thinking.” JJ tells him softly. He squints at her for a moment, then realizes what she’s saying as she stands and moves to stand in front of him. She bites the inside of her lip as he stares at her and sets their snack down. Before she can say anything else, Will hauls her into his arms and kisses her soundly, and she laughs against his mouth.</p><p>            “We’re havin’ another baby?” He breathes when they break apart. JJ nods, her eyes bright with tears, and Will grins broadly, dragging her into another kiss. Henry makes a noise of protest below them and Will steps back long enough to scoop the boy up and nestle him between the two of them, both of them pressing kisses to his chubby cheeks as he squeals delightedly.</p><p>            JJ leans back and watches her boys for a moment, sniffling and wiping a stray tear - a new baby is nothing to worry about, not at all. Not when she’s got these two at her side.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Zoe is learning fairly quickly that while Spencer may be a certified genius, that doesn’t make him immune to the Man-Flu. He pouts at her from the couch as she pads into the living room with a bottle of cough medicine and a steaming bowl of soup, the thermometer hanging loosely from his lips. She chuckles quietly at the sight, setting the soup and the medicine down before perching on the edge of the couch and taking the thermometer when it beeps. She squints at the tiny screen for a moment, then hums and leans down to kiss his forehead gently.</p><p>            “101.2. You’re not goin’ anywhere.” She tells him as she leans back. He pouts more and she shakes her head. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re sick. You’ve been on the couch since four o’clock this morning.”</p><p>            “We were gonna go look at Christmas lights.” Spencer says, sounding more like a petulant child than Zoe ever thought she would hear from him. She hums, scooting back a bit as he sits up and adjusting the blanket over his legs.</p><p>            “We can go Christmas lighting another night.” She promises, reaching out to brush his hair back carefully. He sighs and Zoe smiles gently, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone before leaning away to get the soup. She presses it into his hands, nodding when he takes it and sniffs at it. “Just let me take care of you for now, alright?”</p><p>            Spencer nods, watching Zoe as she smiles warmly and stands from the couch. She slips away, brushing his shoulder gently as she passes, and he watches her go as he sips at his soup carefully. He winces at the heat, but it burns his throat in the best way. He can hear her humming as she putters around in the kitchen, cleaning up after herself, and it brings a smile to his face as he considers where they started and where they’ve ended up.</p><p>            Zoe has changed and grown since her arrival, and Spencer feels blessed to have witnessed it. Granted, she still won’t tell him anything about why exactly she moved to Callahan, but he can deal with that - and he has the beginnings of any idea, anyway. When she returns again, it’s with her own bowl of soup, as well as two mugs of tea. One of Spencer’s cardigans dwarfs her small frame as she perches beside him on the couch and grabs the remote off of the coffee table. </p><p>            “What’s your go-to sick day show?” She asks, and Spencer shakes himself out of his reverie for a moment.</p><p>            “Um. I don’t really have one, I guess.” He says, shrugging. Zoe hums, tapping the remote against her chin for a moment as she thinks, and Spencer’s mind begins to wander again, this time to the fact that Zoe is actively looking after him. It’s still sort of a foreign concept to him, someone being so concerned for his wellbeing. He’s gotten more used to it in the years that he’s lived on the ranch and in Callahan, but it still blows his mind that people (people, as in more than one!) care about him the way they do. When he tunes back in to what Zoe is saying, she’s tapping a few buttons on the remote and pulling up Prime Video on the television. </p><p>            “What are we watching?” He asks, glancing at her. She laughs softly and nudges his knee gently.</p><p>            “You’re a little more out of it than I thought you were.” She teases lightly. “We’re watching <em> Eureka </em>. It aired on the SciFi network for like, five years. It’s one of my favorites, I think you’ll like it!”</p><p>            Spencer hums thoughtfully, burrowing further into his blanket as the show opens. Zoe grins at the screen as she sips at her soup, and the further into the show they get, the more Spencer begins to enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            “No no, the gumdrops go on the <em> top </em>, Dad!” </p><p>            “What do you mean they go on the top, they’re <em> on </em> the top - Callie, back me up!” </p><p>            “<em> Well </em>..” </p><p>            Hotch flops his hands in exasperation, and Callie giggles, leaning around him to push one of the offending gum drops up to the peak of their gingerbread house’s roof. </p><p>            “They’re<em> kind of </em> on the top.” She says, wrinkling her nose. Hotch scoffs and swipes frosting on her cheek as she leans back, and she gasps. “Oh you’re in for it now, Hotchner.” She says, grabbing a gumdrop from the roof. She swipes it through the frosting and sticks it in the middle of Hotch’s forehead, laughing brightly as he tries to swat her hand away. Jack huffs, flopping his own little hands in a near-perfect imitation of his father.</p><p>            “I can’t get anything done with you two around!” He cries. Hotch’s brows lift into his hairline and he catches Callie’s gaze over Jack’s little blond head. A silent conversation passes between the two of them for a moment before Hotch scoops the boy into his arms. Jack shrieks out a laugh as Callie grabs the frosting bag and draws a moustache just above Jack’s top lip.</p><p>            “Shoulda known you weren’t getting outta this one!” She crows, laughing as Jack squirms and wriggles his way out of Hotch’s arms. Callie sees it just before it happens, and tries to yelp out a warning; but as Jack wiggles around, his feet collide with the bag of powdered sugar they’ve been using to make snow on the edges of the house and the whole thing drops to the floor in a massive cloud of sugar, thoroughly coating the three of them. They fall silent, the only sound coming from the record player in the living room as it cycles through one of Hotch’s Christmas albums.</p><p>            Callie is the first to break the silence, a tiny giggle bubbling up as the sugar cloud begins to settle. She blinks a few times as Jack coughs out a little puff of sugar, and then all three of them are collapsing in laughter. Hotch leans against a cabinet and sinks down to the floor, Jack flopping into his lap. Callie settles beside them and leans against Hotch’s side, grinning when he slides an arm around her. Tipping her head back, she grins up at him, her heart fluttering when he returns her smile.</p><p>            “We should clean this up.” She giggles.</p><p>            “<em> We </em> should get cleaned up.” Hotch counters. Callie giggles again, and when Hotch leans down to kiss her gently, Jack mimes gagging. Callie laughs, shifting away to sit up properly and grabbing a handful of sugar from the floor. She plops it onto Jack’s head, laughing again when he sputters at her and tosses his own handful at her. She scrambles to her feet and scurries around the counter as Jack stumbles after her, pelting her retreating form with gumdrops and tiny M&amp;Ms. </p><p>            They need to clean the kitchen up and get themselves cleaned up, Hotch thinks as he hops to his feet and grabs Callie around the waist, allowing Jack to smear icing across her stomach. But that can wait.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> May ♥️ 4:30 PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I brought you hot cocoa come let me in it’s COLD AS BALLS OUT HERE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Setting her phone on the counter, Penelope scurries to the door, peeking through the peephole. Her heart leaps when she spies May on the other side, two steaming travel mugs in her hands, and she steps back to open the door and let the other woman in. May shivers as she hurries inside, stomping her boots off on the rug by the door. </p><p>            Penelope grins as she takes the cups, watching as May strips her jacket and hangs it up. Her nose and cheeks are adorably pink, complementing her fair skin and dark eyes as she smiles warmly.</p><p>            “Snow’s getting wicked bad.” She says, rubbing her hands together and following Penelope into the living room. She perches on the couch, grinning sweetly when Penelope drapes her favorite blanket around her shoulders, and sips at her cocoa.</p><p>            “Think there’ll be another snow day?” Penelope asks, settling beside her. May hums and shrugs, tipping her head as she watches the snow swirl outside. </p><p>            “I dunno. But I figured today was a good day to start our annual Nutcracker marathon!” She says. Penelope gasps, beaming at the brunette.</p><p>            “Yes, of course! Lemme grab some snacks!” She says eagerly, scurrying into the kitchen. She comes back in a few minutes later, arms laden with all their usual snacks to find May having made herself perfectly at home. She’s scrolling through the apps on Penelope’s TV until she finds the Bravo app, wiggling happily as Penelope settles beside her.</p><p>            “We’re going all out this year. Battle of the Nutcrackers.” May says, popping an M&amp;M into her mouth.</p><p>            “We haven’t done Battle of the Nutcracker in years!” Penelope gasps. May nods.</p><p>            “Like, four years.”</p><p>            Penelope’s heart flip-flops in her chest - <em> she’s </em> been keeping track, but she’s been unaware that May has also been keeping track. </p><p>            “Ooh, Bolshoi is first this year!” May is saying, and Penelope shakes herself back to the present. She watches as May gets completely enveloped in the story, watches the way her eyes light up with the overture and the openings of the ballet. “New York is gonna crush them, they always do. Remember that weird little wooden goat from last year?”</p><p>            Penelope giggles and nods, and psychs herself up for a moment.</p><p>            “May?”</p><p>            “Hm?”</p><p>            “Do you have a date for Dave’s Christmas party?”</p><p>            May pauses the TV and turns to Penelope, unsure if her cheeks are burning still from the cold outside, or because of the question she’s anticipating.</p><p>            “No.” She says softly. Penelope’s heart stutters and she shifts in her spot for a moment.</p><p>            “Wanna be mine?”</p><p>            The way May’s smile widens, Penelope thinks it could light up the entire town. The brunette nods eagerly, scooting a little closer and resting her head to Penelope’s shoulder.</p><p>            “I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            How exactly they ended up here, Emily isn’t <em> entirely </em> sure - one minute they’d been talking about hobbies, and now she’s sitting in her living room with Abby, who has abandoned her shirt and is wearing only leggings and a pink-and-white striped bra while Emily sets up her tattoo kit. </p><p>            “How did you get into tattooing?” Abby asks as she ties her hair up into a bun. Emily tries not to pay attention to the way her skin shines in the light they’ve dragged over.</p><p>            “Uh. Y’know. Friends of friends.” She says, shrugging. “Pretty much everyone I went to boarding school with was insanely rebellious, because, y’know, boarding school. So some friends taught themselves how to do stick and pokes and befriended actual artists.”</p><p>            “That’s so cool.” Abby hums, watching Emily closely. She makes note of the way Emily handles her supplies, notes how deftly she opens and assembles everything and lays it all out. She settles in the chair they set up beside the couch and drapes an arm over her head, giving Emily full access to her side and ribs. </p><p>            “Alright.” Emily says, taking a moment to tie her own hair up into a ponytail. “What do you want?” Abby hums for a moment as she thinks.</p><p>            “Surprise me.” She says finally. Emily raises a brow at her, then nods and gets to work. Abby keeps as still as she possibly can, focusing on her breathing. The buzz of the needle fills the room over the sounds of the crappy Netflix Christmas movie they’d started earlier. </p><p>            Her eyes drift from the screen to Emily. She watches the raven-haired woman for a while, a soft smile touching her lips. She’s never seen Emily this focused before. Her tongue pokes between her teeth as she draws out what feels like very dainty lines, and Abby thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. After an hour or so, Emily sits back and surveys her work, then nods once. </p><p>            “Go look.” She says, suddenly nervous. Abby squeals a little and hops up, padding to the mirror in the front hall as Emily begins to clean up. There’s silence for a few moments before Abby’s voice floats back to her.</p><p>            “Oh, my god, Em.” </p><p>            Grimacing, Emily looks up. Her anxiety dissipates when Abby reappears, a huge smile on her face as she looks down at the freshly inked pair of hands, locked in a pinky-promise, on her ribs.</p><p>            “I love it! Thank you so much!” Abby says brightly. Emily smiles and nods, gesturing for Abby to join her again. Abby perches back in her seat as Emily covers the tattoo and rattles off the aftercare instructions. When she’s done, Abby pulls her shirt back on, then leans forward and peck’s Emily’s cheek lightly.</p><p>            “What was that for?” Emily asks, blinking twice. Abby shrugs, her cheeks burning.</p><p>            “For being you. And for inking me. I gotta pay up somehow, right?” </p><p>            Emily laughs.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Later, after the kitchen is cleaned up and their gingerbread house is (mostly) assembled and they’ve all taken showers, Callie pads into Jack’s room and flops onto the bed beside him.</p><p>            “Hey.” She says. He responds in kind and she smiles, wiggling down to lay next to him and stare up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. “Hey, I wanted to say thank you.”</p><p>            “For what?” Jack asks, looking at her curiously. </p><p>            “For letting me join you and your dad in stuff like this.” Callie says softly. “I know stuff like today can be.. Y’know, family-only. It means a lot to me that you were okay with me joining in.” </p><p>            “You’re part of our family.” Jack says, shrugging. And it’s such a simple statement, said so nonchalantly, but it makes her heart ache in the most wonderful way. Gathering Jack to her, she kisses the crown of his head and snuggles him against her for a moment. “Will you read to me some more?”</p><p>            “Mm. Of course!” She says, leaning over to grab her copy of <em> The Return of the King </em> from Jack’s nightstand. “Where were we, chapter four?” Jack nods, and Callie reads to him softly, playing with his hair gently as they make their way through the chapter. When she glances down and sees his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly, she marks their page and sets the book aside, slipping away as carefully as she can.</p><p>            Jack’s little voice floats towards her as she reaches for the light switch and she turns around instantly. He’s sitting up now, still looking sleepy, though a little more alert.</p><p>            “Callie?”</p><p>            “Hm?”</p><p>            “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>            “Of course, buddy.” Callie pads back to the bed, perching on the edge of it and brushing Jack’s hair back gently as he twists the edge of his comforter for a moment. Callie gives him his time - she knows his thinking face, knows to give him the time to figure out how to word what he wants to say. “What’s up?”</p><p>            “Are you gonna be my new mom?”</p><p>            Callie feels her heart jump into her throat - whatever she’d been expecting, it <em> definitely </em> wasn’t that. She takes a moment to answer, furrowing her brows at the rug beneath her feet before she shifts to sit all the way on the bed, crossing her legs as she does so.</p><p>            “Listen.” She says softly, taking Jack’s hands as he sits up. “I like you. And I like your dad. A lot. Things aren’t quite that serious with us yet, but they could be someday. But here’s the thing - if and when that happens, I won’t be your new mom.” She squeezes Jack’s hands lightly as she considers the rest of her answer. “You have a mom. And I could never replace her - I’d never want to. So I won’t be your new mom, but I’ll always be your Callie, okay?”</p><p>            Jack nods, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. She rests her cheek to his hair and rubs his back slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. She leans back after a minute and brushes Jack’s cheek gently when he looks up at her.</p><p>            “And if you decide someday that you wanna call me mom or something like it, that’s fine. But it’s totally up to you, got it?” She says softly. Jack nods and hugs her again, burying his face in her shoulder as he squeezes her.</p><p>            “I love you, Callie.” He says softly, and Callie blinks back tears.</p><p>            “I love you too, buddy.” She whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “So much.”</p><p>            She helps him lay back down and tucks him in, leaning down to kiss his forehead one more time before heading for the door. As she slips out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her, she notices the door to Hotch’s room clicking shut as well, and wonders if he heard their conversation - and what he thinks of it if he did.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>            Luke hasn’t answered any of Ellie’s texts all day, and she’s a little peeved. </p><p>            Especially when he texts her at 7:30 on a Saturday night and tells her to meet him at the school ‘<em> wearing something pretty </em>’. She squints at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before deciding her outfit is adequate, then shoves her feet into her boots and pulls her coat on. She taps the steering wheel absently as she makes the ten-minute drive to the school, parking near the door and climbing out, tapping out a quick message on her phone.</p><p>            Luke’s heart pounds in his chest when Ellie texts him that she’s arrived. He replies with an instruction to wait outside and makes a few last-minute adjustments, then hurries out to meet her. She’s hovering by the door, her arms crossed as she glowers at him, and he smiles sheepishly.</p><p><em>             You’ve been ignoring me. </em> She signs indignantly, and Luke grimaces.</p><p><em>             I promise I haven’t! I’ve just been busy today. </em> He signs quickly. Ellie squints at him and he holds out a hand. </p><p><em>             What are we doing? </em> </p><p><em>             It’s a surprise. </em> He signs back, and wiggles his fingers expectantly. Ellie takes his hand slowly and he leads her inside, stopping in the lobby to ask her another question. <em> Do you trust me? </em></p><p>            A frown.</p><p>
  <em>             More than anyone, Luke. </em>
</p><p>            He smiles nervously and steps behind her, covering her eyes. She tenses minutely - the loss of one sense, she can deal with; but not being able to see anything as well as not being able to hear anything is something she can’t stand. Her hands find Luke’s and curl around them lightly. He leans down and kisses her temple lightly, a gentle reassurance he’s been giving her since a month after they first met, and she relaxes just so, allowing him to lead her through the dim, quiet halls of the school.</p><p>            He leads her into the gym and stops, removing his hands carefully. Ellie blinks a few times, squinting just so to allow her eyes to adjust. When they do, she gasps softly and looks around, a small smile touching her lips.</p><p>            Luke has decorated the gym like a high school dance - there’s a party light hanging from the ceiling and throwing spots of different colored light around the room, a small DJ's booth set up to one side. And there are two large speakers set directly on the floor. He moves to stand in front of Ellie with a grin, making a <em> ta-da! </em> motion with his hands, and Ellie laughs softly, putting her hands to her cheeks.</p><p><em>             Take your shoes off. </em> Luke instructs. Ellie raises a brow, but he signs it again and goes to the DJ booth. Once her boots are off and to the side, Luke taps at the computer on the booth for a moment. Very suddenly, Ellie can feel vibrations beneath her feet and she gasps, laughing and bouncing from foot to foot for a moment as Luke returns to her.</p><p><em>             Luke, what is all this? </em> She asks. Luke shrugs, a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p><em>             I thought it’d be nice to have a dance. Just us. </em> He tells her. </p><p>
  <em>             You did all this for me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>             Of course, El.  </em>
</p><p>            She looks up at him then, her eyes shining, and throws her arms around his neck. He winds his arms around her waist easily, hugging her tightly and blushing when she presses a kiss to his cheek. </p><p><em>             Come on! </em> She signs, stepping back and grinning up at him, <em> Let’s dance! </em></p><p>            Luke laughs brightly and allows Ellie to pull him to the middle of the gym. They lose themselves in the music for God knows how long, Luke waving his hands as the tempo of the song changes. Ellie slows her movements, stepping closer and draping her arms around Luke’s neck lazily. He winds his own arms around her back, swaying slowly with her and humming softly with the music. Ellie closes her eyes, letting the moment sweep her away - here, dancing with Luke in the gym lit only by a spinning party light, she feels <em> right </em>. </p><p>            When she opens her eyes again, Luke is watching her, his own eyes bright. She swallows once, offers a small smile. And Luke, before he can second-guess himself or talk himself out of it, is leaning down and pressing his mouth to Ellie’s and praying to every higher being there is that he read the moment right.</p><p>            When he leans back and Ellie is staring at him with wide eyes, he panics that he read the moment so, <em> so </em>wrong.</p><p>            But then she grins at him and he feels her hands slide into his hair, and when she pulls him down for another kiss, he feels his heart soar out of his ribcage and into the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oH NOOOOO THEY'RE CUUUUUUUUTE also fUCK how they started spelling "SyFy" a few years ago that doesn't make ANY SENSE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. right down santa claus lane.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which not a creatures stirs.. Not even a mouse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!! there are discussions of abuse in this chapter! please be aware my angels!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>            Christmas Eve</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Callie is glad to see that opening a present on Christmas Eve seems to be a universal thing, and not just something exclusive to her family. She’d come to the B&amp;B early in the afternoon to make cookies and cocoa and watch a ton of Christmas movies, and now she’s perched on the couch beside Hotch, grinning at him and Jack in their matching pajamas - it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cutest thing she’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, buddy.” Hotch says suddenly, gesturing for Jack to come over. He does so, leaning against his father as Hotch whispers in his ear for a moment, then runs out of the room. Callie can hear him thundering up the stairs, and she glances at Hotch, raising a brow. “You didn’t think he was gonna be the only one who gets to open a present tonight, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Before she can answer, Jack is running back into the room with a messily-wrapped package in his arms. He dumps it into Callie’s lap, beaming up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I helped wrap it!” He says proudly. Callie laughs softly, leaning down to kiss his cheek before opening the gift. The sight of a soft black top and plaid flannel pajama pants gives her pause, and she looks up to see both Hotchner boys grinning at her. “It’s matching ‘jamas, like me and dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Jack was right, Cal. You’re part of the family.” Hotch says gently as Callie pulls the pajamas out of their box. “Only makes sense for you to match, too.” Callie can feel tears burning behind her eyes, and she wipes at them quickly, laughing softly when Jack throws his arms around her. She hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss to his hair before Hotch pushes her off the couch gently with the instruction to go change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            When she returns a few minutes later, changed into the pajamas and grinning broadly, the Hotchners cheer and gesture for her to join them on the couch. She settles beside Hotch, tucking herself into his side as Jack rips open his Christmas Eve present. He gasps when he pulls out the boxed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy Jackson</span>
  </em>
  <span> set Callie picked out and she grins at him, gathering him into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Remember I told you about these ones?” She says, pulling the first book out of the box gently. “It’s about a kid who goes to a camp for the children of Greek gods and goddesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah!” Jack crows, grinning up at her. They flip through the book for a few minutes before Jack turns and hugs her tightly. “Thanks, Callie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Merry Christmas, bug.” She hums, squeezing him gently. He grins up at her again, and three pairs of eyes fall on the clock when it chimes nine o’clock. Jack busies himself with putting his books on the coffee table while Hotch grabs their copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Night Before Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the mantle. Settling back in Callie’s lap, Jack tucks his head under her chin as she scoots closer to Hotch. Hotch settles an arm around Callie’s shoulders and kisses her hair lightly as he flips the book open, clearing his throat quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            “‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not even a mouse!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jack says brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            School was a half day today - since it’s Christmas Eve, of course - and Zoe had opted to wear one of her favorite Christmas dresses. Spencer admires the way it brushes against her knees as she stands on her toes to hang a strand of garland around the fireplace. They’ve spent all afternoon prepping for the Christmas party tomorrow, making sure all the decorations are up and a bunch of the food is ready. Dave is, of course, doing all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> cooking, but Zoe and Spencer have had a blast getting groceries as well as making cookies and snacks and other desserts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Basil tumbles around Zoe’s feet as she spins on her toes, and she laughs softly, leaning down to scoop him up. She cuddles him against her chest, stroking between his ears gently with one finger as she dances with him and hums along to the music floating from the speaker on the mantle. Looking up, she catches Spencer’s eye as he hovers in the doorway and grins at him, wiggling her fingers. He laughs softly and pads into the room, leaning down to kiss her cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Everything looks great.” He says, and Zoe nods, smiling up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I haven’t been to a Christmas party in years.” She muses, leaning against his chest. Spencer hums, toying with the ends of Zoe’s hair gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well, you know how the song goes.” He says as she steps away to set Basil free on the floor. The kitten trots over to his (much too large for a kitten of his size) bed and flops onto it, purring happily as Zoe turns back around and Spencer pulls her against his chest. “Parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, caroling out in the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, of course.” Zoe says seriously, draping her arms around Spencer’s neck. “Don’t forget about the scary ghost stories and tales of the glories from Christmases long, long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How could I possibly?” Spencer asks, and when Zoe giggles, his heart jumps into his throat. Leaning down, he catches her lips and kisses her softly, slowly. She hums, smiling against his mouth and allowing him to pull her that much closer. When they break the kiss, she hums happily, swaying slowly as Bing Crosby begins to croon from the speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They lapse into a comfortable, familiar silence as they dance around the living room slowly, holding each other as close as they can. Spencer’s fingers brush along Zoe’s spine gently and she closes her eyes, resting her cheek to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why does he want presents </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the tree?” Spencer asks quietly as the song comes to a close, and Zoe presses her face to his chest, bursting into giggles. “It’s a serious question! Most Christmas presents are too big to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tree! Presents </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> the tree would make more sense, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>by</span>
  </em>
  <span> the tree!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Zoe keeps giggling, shaking her head as she looks up. Spencer smiles tenderly at the look in her eyes and dips his head enough for her to lean up and kiss his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re somethin’ else, you know that?” She giggles. He hums and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s been said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Jack has been tucked into bed and promised that Christmas morning will be here before he knows it. With a kiss on the head from each of his grownups, he’d burrowed into his blanket and fallen asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ve never seen a kid fall asleep that fast on Christmas Eve.” Callie says with a soft laugh as she pads into the bedroom. Hotch is already perched on his side of the bed and he nods, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He’s nothing if not efficient.” He muses. Callie laughs again and crawls into bed beside Hotch, tucking herself into his side. He settles an arm around her and presses a kiss to her hair, humming softly. “Thanks for being here.” Callie looks up at him, smiling softly, and winds an arm around his waist, leaning up to kiss him tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thanks for inviting me.” She hums, settling against his chest. Hotch hums, brushing his fingers along her shoulder slowly for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I have a Christmas Eve present for you.” He says suddenly. Callie blinks, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I didn’t get you one.” She says, pouting. “I mean - I got you a present, but I didn’t know if you guys did Christmas Eve presents, so I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Callie, it’s okay.” He tells her, laughing softly. He shifts away and digs into the drawer on his nightstand for a moment before turning back to her and holding out a small square box. Chewing at her lip, Callie shifts to face him and takes the box slowly. She brushes her fingers over the ribbon on the box for a moment before untying it gently and pulling the top off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Inside, sitting on a bed of deep green tissue paper sits a gleaming silver key. She inhales softly and takes it out delicately, setting the box aside and looking up at Hotch with shining eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Aaron..” She breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It’s a key for the B&amp;B.” He tells her softly. She swallows thickly, brushing her fingers over the bumps and grooves for a moment. “I figured.. You’re over here often enough, you might as well have a key.” Callie laughs unsteadily and throws her arms around Hotch’s neck, kissing him soundly. He laughs softly against her mouth and brushes her cheek with his knuckles when they break apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you.” She whispers. He smiles softly, leaning down to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And - y’know, you haven’t really slept at your place since Thanksgiving.” He says softly after a moment, brushing his fingers through her hair gently. “And you already have a couple drawers of things here, so.. You could just bring the rest of your things over. If you wanted.” Callie sits back at that, surveying the dark-haired man before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mr. Hotchner. Are you asking me to move in with you?” She asks, her tone half playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “As a matter of fact, Miss Williams, I am.” He says. Callie bites her lip and shifts into Hotch’s lap carefully, cupping his cheeks as he speaks. “Jack and I talked about it already. Callie, we’d love to have you move in.” Unable to help the smile that overtakes her cheeks, Callie leans down and kisses Hotch gently, a whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> slipping past her lips as she does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Luke and Ellie have been doing a Christmas movie binge every year since Luke first moved to Callahan and they first met, and this year is no different. They’re continuing their binge tonight - or at least, they were until Luke started kissing at Ellie’s neck and she shifted into his lap twenty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Ellie is vaguely aware of the movie continuing to play behind her, but as Luke drags kisses down the side of her neck, she can’t bring herself to care. She gasps softly as his teeth graze against her skin, and when her fingers curl in his hair and she tugs gently, she can feel a groan rumble through his chest. She pulls back suddenly, breathless, and Luke flops back against the couch, pupils blown wide as he watches her. Reaching up, she cups his cheeks and brushes her fingers over them slowly before drawing her hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I want you to come with me when I get my implants.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs. Luke blinks at her twice, surprised, then smiles tenderly and lifts his own hands from her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            You do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            There’s no one else I’d rather have with me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can see that there’s more she wants to say, so he waits, brushing his fingers along the hem of her shirt gently before she continues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I want your voice to be the first one I hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He comes so close, then. So close to telling her he loves her - but they haven’t even been together a month, and even if he’s loved her since the minute he saw her, he doesn’t know if she’s ready to hear it. So he pulls her close again, takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He pours all the warmth and tenderness and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he possibly can into the kiss, humming softly when she winds her arms around his neck and presses against him. He breaks the kiss after a moment to drop his hands to her waist and wrap his arms around her back, hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And when he presses his face to her shoulder and whispers that he loves her and she feels his breath tickle against her neck, she thinks nothing of it. But then again, neither does he when she does the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Zoe is, Spencer has learned, a fairly restful sleeper for the most part. Of course, she shifts and tosses and turns now and then, but up until now he’s never heard her talk in her sleep. But as he’s padding back into the bedroom after putting a few last-minute presents under the tree, Zoe is shifting onto her side, her brow furrowed as her fingers curl in the blanket and she mumbles incoherently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He hovers at the door for a moment, watching with a small smile - he likes the way her brow furrows when she’s deep in thought, and seeing it while she’s asleep feels almost intimate. His smile drops when he realizes that whatever it is she’s dreaming about is beginning to distress her. She’s mumbling in her sleep and he has to strain a little to hear her, padding further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He realizes after a moment that whatever it is she’s dreaming about isn’t just distressing her - it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>frightening </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Badly, judging by the way her movements and voice are becoming more and more frantic. He climbs onto the bed carefully, noting the way she tenses, and when he reaches out to touch her arm, she jerks awake with a shriek and scrambles away from him so quickly she falls off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Eyes wide, Spencer stares for a moment as Zoe presses herself against the wall, her blue eyes frantic and searching. Sliding off the bed, he hurries around to crouch beside her, making sure he’s in her line of sight before he reaches out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, hey.” He breathes, swallowing when her eyes land on him. His fingers settle against her arm delicately and whatever dam she’s been building and hiding behind breaks. Zoe bursts into tears and Spencer, surprised, just stares for a moment before gathering her into his arms. “Hey you’re okay, you’re safe. I’ve got you, Zo, you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She curls into him, seeming smaller than ever before, and Spencer shifts carefully to lean against the wall, cuddling her against his chest and pressing the softest, gentlest kisses to the crown of her head. He whispers gentle reassurances to her, rubbing her back in big, slow circles the way JJ had taught him to do with Henry a year or so ago. Eventually, he can feel Zoe calming down, her sobs turning to stuttered breaths and the occasional hiccup. She relaxes little by little, and when he feels her fingers twisting in the neckline of his shirt absentmindedly, he knows she’s come back to him. Tipping his head down, he brushes a hand down her back slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Are you okay?” He asks softly. Zoe sniffles in response, hunching her shoulders for a moment before mumbling out an apology. Spencer shakes his head quickly. “Hey, no. There’s nothing to be sorry for, okay? Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She’s quiet for so long that if it weren’t for her shuddering inhales now and then, he would think she’d fallen back asleep. Eventually, though, she speaks, her voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I left my boyfriend when I moved here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Spencer waits patiently, reaching up delicately to tuck a lock of hair behind Zoe’s ear. He wipes a tear away, moving slowly so as not to frighten her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “His name is Josh. We were together for three years.” She continues quietly, “A month and a half after we got together, he - I was making dinner, and I spilled something, and he just.. Lost it. That was the first time he hit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Zoe..” Spencer breathes, her name catching in his throat. His heart breaks at the way she talks about this - so casually, like it’s something everybody’s dealt with. She barrels on before he can say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Back in July, he pushed me down the stairs. ‘S why I had the cast on when I moved here. And then the day before I moved here, I found an engagement ring. He was gonna propose and I knew - I knew I’d be too scared to say no when he did, and then I’d be.. I’d be stuck with him forever. Or until he killed me.” She pauses, sucking in an unsteady breath and sniffling. “I’d already had my video interview with Strauss, but I accepted the job offer that night, and then the next day while he was at work, I packed up all my stuff and I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Spencer, for once in his life, is rendered speechless. He’d had a general idea of why Zoe had moved to Callahan - her quiet, drunken confession the night he’d driven her home from girls night had given him some information, but she hasn’t said anything else about it since then. And hearing her openly admit it is entirely different from guessing at it. His heart breaks for her as she sniffles and curls her fingers in his shirt carefully. He’s not sure what to say - what </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>he say? - so he holds her closer instead, hugs her as tight as he can without hurting her. They sit together in silence for a few minutes, Zoe slowly calming down and catching her breath before Spencer speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why don’t we go back to bed?” He murmurs, nodding when she does. He shifts to set Zoe on her feet, standing and following her back to the bed. She crawls in and burrows down on her side, pulling the blanket to her chin and tucking herself against his chest when he settles beside her. He brushes his hand along her back slowly and she closes her eyes, focusing on her breathing for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I trust you.” She says suddenly, her voice soft and hoarse. Spencer blinks, glancing down to find Zoe’s blue eyes watery and focused on his. She reaches up, her fingers brushing against his jaw lightly, and he tips his head down just so to press a kiss to them gently. “I meant what I said on Thanksgiving. You make me feel safe.” Spencer smiles softly, lifting a hand to curl his fingers around Zoe’s wrist gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I meant what I said, too.” He murmurs, looking down at her. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She shifts her hand to settle against his cheek, her thumb brushing along it gently, and he turns his head to kiss her palm. She settles closer and they lapse into silence once more. He thinks she’s fallen asleep when she speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I hocked the ring. I used some of it for gas money to get here. It felt right.” She tells him, and he’s so surprised that he laughs quietly. The sound of his laughter makes Zoe laugh as well, and Spencer feels his heart lift at the sound. They both have their baggage, he muses, but who says they have to carry it alone?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact hotch wasn't supposed to ask callie to move in he was just supposed to give her a key and then that happened and i was like OK I GUESS!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. happy golden days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a tradition is upheld.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy wow chapter 13 finally!! it's been hard to get into the christmas spirit this year, but it's here and it's cute!! merry christmas, happy hanukkah, happy kwanzaa, joyous candlenights, happy new year!! ps see if u can spot the blacklist reference</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>            Christmas Day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Christmas dawns bright and cold, and Callie is reminded very suddenly that she’s never actually experienced Christmas morning with a child before. She’s not entirely surprised to learn that movies and TV shows have been right, because the thing that wakes her up on Christmas morning isn’t an alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It’s Jack Hotchner, flinging himself onto the bed between his father and Callie, crowing, “Dad, Callie, get up! It’s Christmas, Santa came!” at the top of his lungs that wakes her up. She grunts, huffing out a laugh as Jack collapses against her and wrapping her arms around him, snuggling him against her. Hotch rolls over, yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and feels his heart stop for a moment when he sees Callie and Jack cuddled together, talking in excited whispers about Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It strikes him, not for the first time, that he is completely and utterly ass-over-head in love with her. Callie looks up and meets his eye over Jack’s head and smiles tenderly, scooting closer. Jack wiggles with her and Hotch rolls onto his side, winding an arm around the two of them. Tipping her head up, Callie kisses his cheek gently and he hums, smiling lazily, perfectly content to stay here for another two hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jack, however, has other ideas. Before Hotch can allow himself to fall back asleep, Jack worms his way out of Callie’s arms and up onto his knees, grinning down at his grown ups and shaking their arms, chattering a mile a minute. Hotch laughs softly and Callie feels her heart flutter as she sits up and stretches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Alright, alright, go downstairs, bud. We’ll meet you down there.” Callie says. Jack grins at her and leaps off the bed, bounding down the stairs two at a time as Callie turns back to Hotch and flops across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. Morning.” He hums, his voice still rough with sleep. He brushes his hand along Callie’s back gently and she tips her head to rest her chin against his chest, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Morning.” She murmurs back, scooting up a bit. She props herself up and leans down to kiss him tenderly, smiling against his mouth when he wraps both arms around her tightly. She hums happily, leaning back and brushing his cheek gently. “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Merry Christmas.” He says, smiling softly. He turns his head and presses a kiss to her palm, and she smiles, brushing her thumb over his lips gently. “We should go downstairs. Jack’s gonna lose his mind waiting.” Callie giggles and nods, leaning down to steal one last kiss before she rolls away. Hotch watches as she stands and stretches slowly, quietly admiring the strip of fair skin he can see as her shirt rides up. She glances over her shoulder, wrinkling her nose playfully when she catches him staring, and pads for the door. She pauses to grab one of his sweatshirts, tugging it on over her pajama top as she slips out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “C’mon, lazybones!” She calls from the hall. Hotch laughs softly, sliding out of bed and shuffling his feet into his slippers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s my sweatshirt.” He calls after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Not anymore!” She says, giggling and hurrying into the kitchen. Hotch smiles, shaking his head fondly, and follows her down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Spencer wakes alone, finding Zoe’s side of the bed cold, and as he thinks back to their conversation from last night, he panics for a moment. He sits up quickly, rubbing his eyes and groping on the nightstand for his glasses for a moment before swinging his legs out of bed. He shivers as his bare feet meet the cold wood of the floor, and he grabs a sweater off the back of the chair in the corner as he pads out of the bedroom, pausing just outside the doorway for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He can smell bacon and pancakes, and he can hear Christmas music floating quietly towards him from the kitchen. He follows the sound, stopping in the doorway and taking in the view before him for a moment. Zoe is puttering around making breakfast, singing along to the music floating from her phone softly, clad only in one of his sweatshirts. It’s huge on her, the hem brushing the middle of her thighs, and though she has the sleeves pushed up to her elbows while she cooks, Spencer knows that they cover her hands when they’re not pushed up like that. She turns around as he pads further into the room, smiling warmly as he comes to stand beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Morning.” She says, pushing onto her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’m making special Christmas breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. Smells delicious.” He hums, pressing a kiss to her temple gently as she leans into him and rests her cheek to his shoulder. They bask in the morning silence for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other’s presence. “What time is everyone getting here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Around eleven.” She tells him, as he brushes his hand down her back gently. She hums, glancing at the clock on the stove. “Gives us plenty of time to eat and get ready.” Zoe nods, turning away from him gently to fiddle with the stove for a moment. Satisfied with the food, she plates it and follows him to the little breakfast nook, tucking herself into his side as they eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He twists a lock of her dark hair around his finger gently, watching her as she chatters about their plans for the day. Looking at her now, there’s no trace of the terrified girl he saw last night. She’s like an entirely different person, and if he didn’t know better, he would think he’d dreamed the whole thing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            But as his fingers brush against the subtly raised skin of a scar, he knows it wasn’t a dream, and his heart aches fiercely. She glances up at him, offering a small smile and humming happily when he leans down to kiss her gently. She returns the kiss easily, one hand sliding into his hair. They sit together like that for a while, exchanging slow, lazy kisses and murmuring about the party before Zoe hums and leans back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I gotta get ready.” She murmurs, brushing Spencer’s cheek. “I still need to shower before anything else.” Spencer hums softly, leaning down to press the gentlest of chaste kisses against the curve of Zoe’s neck and shoulder, and she smiles tenderly. “You keep doin’ that, I’m never gonna leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mm. Don’t tell me that. Then I won’t stop.” He says playfully, pulling her into his lap. She giggles brightly as he drags kisses along her shoulder and grins against her skin before she finally worms her way out of his arms and scurries to the bathroom before he can catch her again. He smiles after her, shaking his head fondly, and cleans up their breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            The B&amp;B is a flurry as Callie and the Hotchners get ready for the party. Jack is running around like a chicken with its head cut off as he looks for his little tie, Hotch trailing after him to help. When they finally do find it, Jack holds still and beams at his father as he puts it on. Hotch knocks at the bedroom door lightly and pokes his head in, smiling softly when he sees Callie standing in front of the mirror and smoothing her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What do you think?” She asks, turning on her toes. Hotch smiles more, padding into the room and leaning down to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I think you look stunning.” He tells her. She smiles sweetly and brushes his arm before turning to the vanity and poking around for a pair of earrings. “I uh - </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have one more present for you.” Callie looks up as she pushes the post of her earring through and attaches the back, her brows furrowed as Hotch moves to his nightstand and digs into the back of the drawer for a moment. He instructs her to turn around and close her eyes, and she does as she’s told, tapping her toes against the floor absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The chill of a necklace settles around her neck, and she furrows her brows while Aaron hooks it gently. Opening her eyes, she touches her fingers to the tiny charm that sits at the bottom of the necklace and leans forward, inspecting it in the mirror. She can see two small letters - an </span>
  <em>
    <span>A</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting against her collarbone, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>J</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the hollow of her throat - and feels tears prick her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Jack picked it out.” Hotch says softly, watching her in the mirror. “I told him I wanted to get you a necklace and he asked if he could help. He picked the letters so you’d always have us with you and close to your heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I love it.” Callie whispers, turning to smile tenderly. Hotch reaches out to brush a stray tear away gently and Callie cups his cheeks, pulling him down for a soft kiss. “Thank you. Both of you. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “For letting me in the way you have, for including me in everything. For being as wonderful as you both are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hotch smiles softly, leaning down to kiss Callie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “‘S not hard when we have someone so wonderful to share everything with.” He murmurs. Before he can kiss her a third time, Jack pokes his head in and mimes gagging at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Can we go?! I can’t wait to see everyone!” He shouts, grinning when his grown-ups laugh and nod, his father ushering him out of the room as Callie trails along behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Everyone seems to arrive at the ranch at the same time, and there’s a flurry of activity and snippets of conversations are lost in the hustle and bustle as coats are hung up and boots are removed. The kids head straight for the living room to inspect the tree and the presents and the stockings, all talking over one another, and Zoe smiles warmly - this is exactly what she’d imagined when she’d thought about the Christmas party. She loses herself in the excitement, allowing the eager giddiness of the kids and the warmth of her little found family to wash over her as she floats between the living room and the kitchen. Abby and Emily arrive just after Penelope and May, and make themselves at home on the couch as soon as they have mugs of steamed cider wrapped in their chilly hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Penelope and May have found other ways to keep warm, and have involved all of the kids in a dance party of sorts - the kids are dancing like maniacs while Penelope and May sway together in time with Eartha Kitt as she requests a yacht. The music changes and May steps away - if she notices the momentary pout on Penelope’s lips, she says nothing about it, instead grabbing the blonde’s hand and spinning her around with a grin. Over on the couch, Ellie is perched beside Luke with her feet tucked under herself, watching him intently as he signs something; whatever he’s said must be funny, because a moment later, Ellie laughs brightly and smacks his shoulder. Spencer appears beside Zoe and brushes her back, tipping his head when she looks up at him and he sees tears welling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What’s wrong?” He asks softly, brushing a thumb just under her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nothing.” Zoe says quickly, shaking her head and offering a small smile. “Nothing, just.. I’m happy. I’m really, really happy.” Spencer smiles softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Zoe’s temple gently and winds his arm around her waist, swaying with her for a moment as she leans into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Me, too.” He murmurs. She hums happily, resting her cheek against his chest lightly. The song changes again, music box notes floating through the air as Mariah Carey begins to croon. Across the room, Abby’s eyes light up and she clasps her hands under her chin, leaning into Emily’s space and singing along. She ignores Emily’s protests, hopping to her feet as the song starts in earnest and grabbing the raven-haired woman’s hands. She hauls Emily to her feet, laughing brightly as she drags Emily into a dance with the kids. Emily groans and grumbles the whole time, but the indulgent smile and tender look in her eyes tell a different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Presents have been opened, dinner has been eaten, and everyone seems to be hitting a wall. Hotch gathers Jack into his arms as Callie gets their gifts together and bids a quiet farewell to everyone; JJ and Will aren’t far behind them, JJ scooping Henry up and waving over her shoulder as they head for the car. Abby and Emily putter around the living room, helping clean up the remnants of a Christmas enjoyed by all. As Emily is heading for the kitchen with a stack of paper plates, Abby catches her elbow lightly in the doorway. Emily turns to her, quirking a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “We can’t break tradition.” Abby says, her cheeks flushing the prettiest pink Emily’s ever seen. A look upwards tells her just what Abby means - three sprigs of greenery with bright red and white berries hang just above their heads. Emily feels her own cheeks burning as she turns her gaze back to Abby, her eyes widening just so. Abby giggles quietly and leans in, and before she has time to talk herself out of it, Emily is doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Their first kiss is short and sweet, and when they part, Emily feels like she’s walking on air and Abby looks like she’s been caught in the middle of the best daydream. Emily laughs softly, lifting one hand to cup Abby’s cheek gently and leaning down to kiss her again. Abby grins, winding her arms around Emily’s waist and returning her kiss easily and happily, and if they hear the cheering from Dave and Krystall in the kitchen or the groan from Derek as he begrudgingly shoves a twenty into Savannah’s outstretched hand, neither of them acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            As soon as everyone has left and the remnants of the party have been cleaned up, Zoe changes into her pajamas and collapses onto the couch, huffing out a laugh as Spencer flops on top of her. She drapes her arms around him, brushing her fingers through his hair, and presses a kiss to the crown of his head as he tips it up to smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I had fun today.” She hums, twisting one of his curls around her finger absently. Spencer hums and settles down again, tucking his head to her shoulder. “This was the first good Christmas I’ve had in a long time. I’m glad I got to spend it with you. And everyone else.” He glances up at her through his lashes, brushing his fingers along the hem of her shirt gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Me too.” He murmurs. She settles her arms around him more firmly, closing her eyes for a moment and basking in the moment. This is a place she never thought she’d be - on a couch, wrapped in the arms of someone she loves, content and warm and safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And she realizes with a gentle start that she really does love him. She opens her mouth to say-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            To say what, she’s not sure yet. Spencer’s breathing has deepend anyways, coming in slow, even puffs against her collarbone, and she knows he’s sound asleep. So she brushes her fingers through his hair, presses one last kiss to the top of his head, and allows herself to drift into dreams of snow and fireplaces and warm, hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            The morning after Christmas finds Callie curled up in bed, tapping out replies to a few emails before closing her computer. Aaron had slipped out early to pick up a late Christmas present for Jack - something that was supposed to be ready yesterday, but wasn’t quite. Her phone buzzes as she reaches for her book and she reads the text from Aaron, smiling at his confirmation that the present has been received and he’ll be home in ten minutes. Burrowing into her pillows, she shoves her legs back under the blanket and flips to her most recent page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The door creaks open after a few minutes and she looks up, smiling when Jack shuffles in and crawls onto the bed. He flops beside her and she sets her book aside, wiggling down to lay next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “All Christmas’d out?” She asks, laughing softly when Jack nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Where’s daddy?” He asks through a yawn as he rolls onto his side. Callie hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He had to go out and grab something. He should be back any minute.” She tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            As if on cue, the front door opens and Aaron calls out a greeting. Jack sits up and rubs at his eyes sleepily as Callie calls out in return that they’re both in the bedroom. Aaron appears a moment later, poking his head through the door with pink cheeks and bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Jack says he’s all Christmas’d out.” Callie informs him. Aaron hums thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well, that’s too bad. I’ve got one more present for him. But if he’s all Christmas’d out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Another present?!” Jack yelps, suddenly wide awake. He sits bolt upright beside Callie, snapping his eyes shut when his father instructs him to. Grabbing her phone, Callie opens the camera app as Aaron pads into the room and sets the tiny puppy at Jack’s feet. As the puppy puts his tiny paws onto Jack’s shins, Jack opens his eyes and stares, stunned into silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I thought it was about time we had a dog.” Aaron says. Jack looks up at his father, then back at the puppy, and Callie lets out a bright laugh when Jack breaks into a grin. He scoops the puppy up carefully, holding it up and giggling when it licks at his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He’s gonna need a name.” Callie hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Cooper!” Jack says instantly, beaming at his father and Callie. “His name is gonna be Cooper. Is he really mine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, buddy, he’s yours. But that means you’ve gotta take care of him.” Aaron says. Jack nods quickly, suddenly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’ll feed him and get him water and take him for walks and train him all myself!” He says earnestly. Aaron smiles softly, shifting closer and kissing the top of Jack’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Merry Christmas, buddy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. whose arms will hold you good and tight (when it's exactly twelve o'clock that night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ellie Mackenzie goes to a specialist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy mackerel it's here!! it's been a hot minute. my inspiration has dwindled terribly (for both this and vienna) but i've started a rewatch of the series so hopefully that kicks my ass into gear!! enjoy my lovelies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>January</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The new year dawns gray and snowy and cold - just the way Zoe likes it. And she likes being the first one up, too. She slides out of bed silently, tucking the blanket more snugly around Spencer when he rolls onto his stomach before pulling one of his sweatshirts on and tiptoeing out of the bedroom. She heads down the hall, pausing in the living room to toss a firestarter into the fireplace and put a record on quietly, then pads into the kitchen. The Keurig sputters as it spits coffee into her cup and she stirs in her cream and sugar, sipping at it as she perches on a stool at the island and watches as new snow begins to flutter down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s aware of Spencer joining her, can hear the board at the end of the hall creak as he tries (and fails) to avoid it. She glances over her shoulder with a small smile, watching as he putters around and makes his own coffee before coming to stand behind her. He winds his arms around her gently, tucking his chin to her shoulder and kissing her cheek gently, and she gives a small hum, turning her head just so to kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’.” She murmurs. He hums in response, stealing another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year.” He says softly. She nods, leaning into him and swaying with him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t burn your tongue this morning.” She chides gently as he slips away reluctantly to retrieve his coffee. He scoffs quietly, but she hears the gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his mug meets the countertop. When she looks over her shoulder again, he’s turning to face her and holding out a hand. Humming, she sets her own coffee down and slides off her stool, padding over to take his hand and allowing him to pull her close. She tucks herself into his embrace easily, happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sway together slowly and quietly, allowing the warmth from the fireplace to seep into their bones slowly. Spencer holds her a little closer, a little tighter, and turns his head just so to press a kiss to her temple. Zoe tips her head up, smiling tenderly at him and leans up to kiss him properly, humming softly against his mouth when he squeezes her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on our agenda today?” She asks. He hums, brushing his thumb along her back absently as she rests her cheek to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need groceries.” He muses. “The holidays pretty much depleted our supply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a list.” She says, giggling softly. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums approvingly, leaning against him and closing her eyes. She allows herself to simply bask in his presence, to take in all that he is - all that she has now. The domesticity of it all, of everything she’s gained since moving to Callahan blows her mind every day. Reaching up to cup his cheeks, she smiles softly at him, brushing her thumb just under his eye gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks softly. She shakes her head, smiling again, and leans up to kiss him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M just happy.” She tells him. He smiles, his fingers brushing along her spine absently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callie likes the B&amp;B late at night when it’s dark and silent. Humming softly, she stretches as she shuffles back to the bedroom and tiptoes in as quietly as she can. As she crawls back into bed and begins to settle down, Aaron shifts beside her and rolls onto his side. Glancing over, she watches him for a moment with a small smile, reaching out to brush a lock of hair off his forehead gently before turning back to burrow under the blanket. As she’s settling, however, Aaron shifts again and mumbles in his sleep; when Callie looks back over and sees his brow furrowed and a frown etched onto his handsome face, she sits up and brushes his shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron.” She whispers, frowning when he shifts and mumbles once more - whatever it is he’s dreaming of, it’s not good. His movements and his voice get slightly more frantic as Callie tries to shake him out of his sleep, and when he finally jerks awake, she jumps and catches his arm gently as he sits bolt upright. His eyes are wild and panicked for a moment before they settle on Callie, and before she can say anything, he hauls her into his arms, crushing her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” She breathes, settling her arms around him and brushing a hand through his hair gently as he buries his face in her shoulder. Leaning back, she cups his cheeks gently and brushes her thumbs under his eyes. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream.” He whispers finally, nodding slowly. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to bask in her presence for a moment as she soothes him quietly. His fingers curl around her wrists gently, her pulse under the pads of his fingers grounding him with each beat of her heart. He shakes his head when Callie asks if he wants to talk about his dream, the image of her lifeless eyes haunting him until he opens his own eyes and takes in her dark irises watching him intently. Leaning forward, she presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and shifts to lay back down, pulling him with her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settles against her pillows, winding her arms around his shoulders and allowing him to lay against her, his ear pressed just above her heart carefully. Her fingers card through his hair slowly, and they glance up together when the bedroom door inches open and Jack’s little shadow falls across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetheart.” Callie calls softly. Jack hovers where he is for a moment, shuffling his feet against the floor before scurrying in and crawling into the bed when Callie gestures for him to join them, Cooper trailing behind him. He settles on her other side gently, tucking himself close to her and closing his little fist around the sleeve of his father’s shirt as Cooper curls up at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, buddy?” Aaron asks softly. Jack sniffles and rubs at his eyes sleepily. “Bad dream?” Callie feels a little nod against her collarbone, and she shifts carefully to wrap an arm around Jack as well. “We’re right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy and I aren’t gonna let anything bad happen.” Callie whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jack’s head gently. He nods again and settles closer, and before long, the three of them are sleeping soundly, breaths coming in slow, even puffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Callie wakes the next morning, she’s sandwiched between Jack and Aaron. Jack’s back is pressed against her chest, and Aaron is curled around her on the other side, his cheek tucked to her shoulder. Half of her wants to get up and make coffee and breakfast, have it ready for her boys when they wake. Realistically, though, she knows there’s no way of getting out of bed without waking both of them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And really, she’s more than happy to stay tucked between her boys for a while longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily Prentiss is not a snow person. Now, that’s not to say she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> the snow. She’d just much rather vacation in Cancun or Hawaii than Colorado or Switzerland - so how she ended up living in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maine</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places is beyond her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail Williams, on the other hand, adores the snow and chose to live in Maine on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a fact evidenced by the cackle emitting from her when she pelts Emily with a snowball one chilly afternoon in January. They’ve been walking home and it’s been perfectly lovely, and Abby hits her in the back of the neck with a snowball. Emily can feel bits of snow falling from her collar down her back as she turns around, fire in her eyes. Abby is covering her mouth as she giggles, her nose and pink cheeks peeking out from behind her gloves as she watches her girlfriend with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to go down your coat.” She squeaks. Emily quirks a brow and Abby lifts a hand quickly, three fingers extending straight up. “Scout’s honor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I believe that you were a girl scout.” Emily muses. “Although, with aim like that..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pitcher for my high school softball team.” Abby says. Before she can say anything else, Emily is charging at her and winding an arm around her waist. Abby shrieks, worming around in Emily’s arms and trying to wiggle out of them. Her movements cause an imbalance between the two of them, and they go tumbling into the snow, both of them shrieking. They lay there together for a few minutes, squinting up at the bright blue winter sky as Abby giggles before pushing herself out of the snow with a grunt. She offers Emily a hand, pulling her up and pressing a kiss to her frozen nose, and Emily can feel herself melting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Let’s go home.” She says, sniffing and rubbing her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you cocoa.” Abby promises, tucking her arm through Emily’s as they continue their trek through the snow. “And cookies!” Emily hums, squeezing Abby’s arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you were on your school’s softball team.” She says after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“College, too!” Abby says brightly, “I was MVP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s never been this scared in her life. And that’s including the day she found out she was going to lose her hearing. The drive to Portland was anxiety-inducing, even with Luke squeezing her knee periodically and giving her gentle, reassuring smiles every few minutes. She’d had the implant surgery a week ago today, and that had been fine. No fear whatsoever - in fact, Luke had been more nervous about the surgery than she was. Now, sitting in the waiting room, she can feel her heart pounding in her ribcage. Luke reaches over and winds an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple gently before leaning back to sign, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhales unsteadily, catching his hand and twisting her fingers through his. He squeezes gently, glancing up when a nurse approaches and gestures for them to follow her. Pulling Ellie to her feet gently, Luke keeps a solid, grounding hold on her hand as they’re led to an exam room. The audiologist explains everything that she’s doing and what’s going to happen, signing to Ellie as she speaks to Luke, then turning to her computer. Ellie glances at Luke, heart thundering, and pulls her hair to the side to allow the transmitter to be put on and activated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clasps her hands together tightly in front of her face, bouncing one leg and staring at the floor intently. Every now and then, she glances at the doctor clicking away at the computer out of the corner of her eye, but her gaze always flicks right back to the floor - because holy shit, this is really happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on her knee makes her look up and she blinks twice as Luke’s gentle smile comes into view. She sniffles and unclasps her hands, squeezing one of his lightly before signing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gonna be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke signs back, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it doesn’t work? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She signs, her eyes growing wider as she does, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or what if it does but it’s too much and I hate it and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor cuts her off by gently touching her shoulder. She jerks her gaze away from Luke, all of her attention instantly focused on the doctor, who signs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And nods with a gentle smile when Ellie nods. Luke takes Ellie’s hand gently and squeezes her fingers. The doctor clicks a few more things on her screen, and suddenly there’s a high-pitched beep in Ellie’s ear. Ellie jerks a little, her eyes widening as her gaze drops to the floor again. Over her head, the doctor catches Luke’s eye and nods gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie.” He says softly. Ellie’s entire body tenses, and she lifts her head slowly before turning and meeting his eyes. He dips his head a little to catch her gaze, smiling tenderly. “Hey, gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears spring to Ellie’s eyes, and she covers her mouth, staring at Luke. He smiles softly, brushing her hair back and letting his hand settle against her cheek, his own eyes watery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god-” Ellie whispers, then claps her hands over her mouth again at the sound of her own voice. Luke laughs softly, and Ellie does cry then, because it’s the most glorious thing she’s ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. He catches her easily, pressing his face to her shoulder and rubbing her back slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the visit passes in a blur, and before they know it, they’re in the car and heading home. Ellie wrings her hands, taking in all of the sounds around her - the engine turning over, the beeping as the car reminds them to put on their seatbelts, the road under the wheels as they pull out of the parking lot. They’re twenty minutes into the ride when she glances at Luke and asks if she can turn on the radio, her voice soft as she continues to test it out. He nods eagerly, watching intently as they pull up to a red light and Ellie presses the power button carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an old song that comes on first, a classic; one of Ellie’s favorites. And all of a sudden she’s crying again, pressing her hands to her face and laughing unsteadily as Louis Armstrong growls </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hear babies cry and I watch them grow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek squints at the instructions in front of him before putting the last screw into place and twisting the screwdriver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it goin’ in here?” Savannah asks, leaning against the doorframe and raising a brow at the sight before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” Derek says proudly, beaming up at her. Savannah smiles fondly, opening her arms as he stands and pads across the room, leaning up to kiss her husband. “Ikea thought they could outsmart me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only took you two hours.” She teases gently, peeking around him. She leans against him as he winds an arm around her shoulders, surveying the nursery for a moment. Her eyes land on the crib again and she tips her head, looking at it for a moment before biting her lip. “Der.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He hums absently, still caught up in his moment of triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The legs are upside down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can head over to my tumblr and look at the tag for this fic at therestisconfettis.tumblr.com/tagged/tiny town au :) there's some helpful info about the town and everybody's jobs there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>